Mr Darcy My Saviour
by ForeverReading1
Summary: Mr Darcy finds a bloodied Miss Elizabeth on Bingley's land and brings her to Netherfield. As she recovers, the pair grow a close bond. What will Darcy do when he finds out the real reason for Elizabeth being on Bingley's land, in a manner that is shameful to society, in the middle of a thunderstorm? Will they find romance even after the way Darcy acted? ExD, JxB pairings. OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_Mr. Darcy My Saviour _**

**Prologue **

_Darcy's face flashed pain as he processed what Lizzie had just announced to him. He looked at her as if she had become the most fragile thing he has ever beheld; however, he is the one who seemed to be the most fragile at the news. He turned his face to the garden table. Lizzie saw one silver stream fall from the corner of his deep brown eye. She knew instantly that this was a mistake. That she had caused the usually proud gentleman, which Mr.. Darcy was, to break his facade and lose his countenance and cry for _**_her_**_. _

_Lizzie has never had a gentleman cry over _**_her_**_. It made her heart flutter to know that he was crying over _**_her _**_situation. It stirred emotions up in Lizzie that caused her to doubt what she had originally thought she stood for. Lizzie stood against Pride, arrogance, masks and ill opinions. All these she had originally thought were traits of the great Mr. Darcy. Now she sees he hid his true nature from people because he wanted to protect his heart from being branded by society. Her heart warmed to him and Lizzie finally came to a conclusion of what she has felt for Darcy all along…_

_Lizzie realized that she was indeed in love with Mr. Darcy and he in turn was in love her…._

**Chapter 1**

It was early 1800; the Bennet family were attending Merton Ball which Mrs. Bennet had heard that Mr. Bingley, who receives five thousand a year, will be joining their little get together. Mrs. Bennet was also under the impression that he was bringing a large assembly with him and that there were plenty of young male bachelors searching for a wife within his circle of friends. Himself included. There was one other male that Mrs. Bennet had caught wind off and that was Mr. Darcy, a proud man apparently, who receives ten thousand a year. They had said that he was dashing and Debonair, but rather rude, contradicting mixes really; certainly not safe combinations. One would presume.

Mrs. Bennet was trying to marry her girls off and in the process get a large sum of money. Elizabeth Bennet found it rather funny really and so did her father, Mr. Bennet. Anything Mrs. Bennet did was humorous to them though. Mr. Bennet was a gentleman and he was wise. Lizzie, their second daughter, was his favorite then it was Jane, their elder daughter. Jane and Lizzie were extremely close and never separated much, which many think was a good thing (including themselves). However, Jane was so innocent, that it was difficult for Lizzie to tell her things. For example: whenever Lizzie had mentioned a gentleman, that they both favor, Jane blushed and reverted the conversation to something else. It was then difficult to get back to the topic that Lizzie desperately wanted to talk about.

It was 8 o'clock and Elizabeth was standing in front of her vanity mirror, staring at her reflection. Tulip had done a marvelous job on the unruly curls that adorned her head. Intertwining red rose buds into them and pinning them against Lizzie's cranium. She had dressed Lizzie's physique in a red Chiffon dress with lace accents and red ribbon_. _Tulip had added her mistresses red satin slippers to accompany the outfit and had also made sure that her mistress's face had a soft rosy tint to her cheek and lips. Lizzie thought that Tulip had made her appearance give the allusion of being beautiful. Not that Lizzie was ugly, or so she had been told, just that the lady's maid had made Lizzie's countenance appear angelic. Tulip could not help but compare her mistress to a garden nymph; an icon of untold beauty.

Slipping out of her relatively small chamber, Lizzie made her way to Jane's chamber next door. As Lizzie waltzed in, she saw Jane sitting at her vanity helping Amelia to place the pearls into her soft blonde hair. Jane was wearing a pink dusk colour organza lace dress with beads just underneath her chest. Her long wavy hair was piled onto her head and she had pearls threaded through her curls. She looked beautiful, picturesque even, Lizzie was flabbergasted. Jane always was beautiful but with a light flush adorning her cheeks and her physique, outlined by her dress, was something that would make an angel feel jealous. Jane bent down to put on her pink satin slippers. Jane had not registered Elizabeth's presence yet so she cleared her throat. Jane jumped a foot into the air and then turned to look at her sister and giggled.

"Lizzie! You scared me half to death. Do not sneak up on me…" Her voice trailed off. She glimpsed at what Lizzie was dressed in and her words stopped and her mouth hung loose. Suddenly, she floated over to the angel in her threshold and wrapped the small frame into her tight embrace. "Lizzie, you are exceptional tonight. A true beauty." She pulled away and grinned at her younger sister.

"Thank you Jane, dear, as do you, as always." Lizzie winked at her and Jane blushed. "Are you nervous for tonight?" Jane nodded and walked to her bed, she gently sat on the end of it.

"I truly am, Lizzie. I want to make an impression and I certainly would hate to ruin things. However, I wish that I had time to prepare. How about you, Lizzie? Are you nervous?" Lizzie laughed, which then made Jane laugh. Lizzie floated to her sister's side and sat next to her.

"Of course I am. I am not ready to get married and I know that it will take a lot to convince me otherwise." Lizzie kissed her sister's head and we rose to our feet. "If we are going to enjoy this evening, we must be early." Jane laughed at her younger sister's antics and they both spun through Jane's door.

As they swiftly moved across the landing, they could hear their younger sisters, Lydia and Kitty, giggling. Jane and Elizabeth started laughing at their youngster sisters' silliness and made their way down the stairs where Mrs. Bennet was fussing on the ground floor. Mrs. Bennet was running about with her royal purple dress billowing behind her. Her steps faltered and she came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and she gasped. Jane and Lizzie gasped as well; Mrs. Bennet looked beautiful. She was wearing a pleated Chiffon dress in royal purple; her best dress that she saves for special occasions. Her hair has been twisted on to the top of her head and had purple flowers in her hair.

"Jane, Lizzie, You look divine, beautiful even." Jane and her younger sister whispered a laugh at their mother's bleakness. Mrs. Bennet never was one for confidence building compliments, if any compliments.

"Thank you Mama. You look beautiful tonight too." Lizzie complimented her mother. Mama blushed and hurried off, her voice carrying orders down the hall.

Mr. Bennet emerged from his study and asked "Is she gone?" Jane nodded. Lizzie thought that her papa looked dashing in his tail coat, purple waistcoat, cravat and pantaloons as well as his shoes. Papa smiled when his eyes studied what his two eldest were wearing. "You look beautiful, stunningly so. Jane you look radiant, Lizzie you look outstanding; my two beautiful yet silly girls." He walked out of his study doorway and brought the door to a close.

Jane and Lizzie broke into bright smiles that lit up their faces and kissed Mr. Bennet's cheek "You look very dashing too, Papa." Jane replied and he hugged both of his girls around their waists and kissed their heads.

Lydia and Kitty made their way downstairs with the third eldest, Mary, hot on their heels. Lydia was dressed in a flattering pastel blue satin dress with bluebells intertwined into her hair and her light blue slippers on too. Kitty was wearing a pastel green chiffon and lace dress with silver flower hair pins intertwined in her hair and she had her green slippers on too. They both looked exceptional and their eyes were full of joy.

"My dear girls… I hope you are going to behave yourselves this evening. We do not want any scandal." Papa laughed, mimicking his wife. The family, except Mrs. Bennet, who was still giving orders down the hall, all laugh; he does re-create her voice very well.

"Oh no! We wouldn't want that. Especially with TEN THOUSAND A YEAR" Lydia raised her voice as she also mimicked Mrs. Bennet "being so close to our grasp. No, we definitely wouldn't want that." Lydia did her mother's impersonation very convincingly.

There was a sudden throat clearing at the steps and they all turned to Mary. Mary was wearing a light brown ruffled chiffon dress with sequin lace and she was sporting a new hairstyle that included a silver and pearl hair piece. She also had her brown slippers on. She looked gorgeous, but uncomfortable. She certainly did not like her dress which was chosen by Mama. "Where is Mama?" Mary asked Jane, Papa and Lizzie.

Papa shook his head and Mary's older sisters shrugged their shoulders as Mama started down the hallway. The two women quickly pretended that nothing had happened; that neither of them had shrugged because their mother always says…

"Jane, Lizzie, Shrugging is not polite, especially for the ladies of our world." Jane and Lizzie looked at each other and Lizzie rolled her eyes; which made Jane laugh.

Mrs. Bennet turned to Mary, ignoring her older daughters, and asked "You asked for me, Mary? What do you need? And I must say that you look beautiful tonight darling child." Mary frowned at Mrs. Bennet and opened her lips to answer but closed them again.

"You all look beautiful my little secrets; especially you, Francis my dear." Mr. Bennet said to his large family.

Francis's face blushed and she caught Mr. Bennet in a surprise hug. He struggled to find his footing, when His wife's body collided with his. But he managed to regain his balance and he hugs her back, awkwardly. Mr. Bennet is un-used to public affection so this is a great shock to him as it is for the rest of his family.

When Francis finally let her husband go and shimmied back, Mr. Bennet cleared his throat "If we are to make it to the Meryton town hall in time, we best begin our journey now."

Mr. Bennet went to the door and pulled his coat off of the coat rack and pulled out his walking stick from the pot he stores it in. Mrs. Bennet grabbed her shawl from the cupboard and their daughters retrieved theirs after Mrs. Bennet cleared the way.

within the following ten minutes the Bennet's were off. Elizabeth was nervous and she was desperately praying that tonight would go as planned for her Mother and Father. _I suppose it should be said for us too, however, I wish to marry for love not fortune._ To her, Mr. Darcy sounded like the type of man that would be difficult to fall in love with.

When they reached the hall the family could not believe their eyes, the great hall seemed to be like a dream. The hall was dressed in flower garlands and ribbons as well as being lit up with candles with scents of the most peculiar kind. Scented candles are somewhat of a delicacy around England and only the rich can afford to purchase them. However, with the sum of money scraped together within the whole of Hertfordshire, they were able to afford the luxuries and many more wonderful decorations. It would show Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy that the Hertfordshire girls were acceptable young ladies with livelihoods.

Jane and Lizzie were whispering away when Charlotte joined their little gossip. Well, it was mainly Lizzie that was gossiping and Jane was just listening. Elizabeth was commenting on how, nearly all the women were dragging their corsets down to expose their cleavage.

"I find it quite embarrassing and it does not help that their mothers are helping them make fools of themselves. I believe that true gentlemen would not be persuaded by such vulgar pursuits, but would be persuaded by the lady's personality and character." she whispered to Jane and Charlotte.

"Lizzie, it is very wrong of you to say such things. I am sure they have perfectly good reasons to perform such actions." Jane chided Lizzie. However, both Jane and Charlotte were just barely keeping their countenances. That, of course, caught the attention of Mrs. Bennet.

"Girls, what are you whispering about over there? If I did not know you, I would think you were up to something." She gave them the eye, however, lost interest when Lady Lucas came over and started speaking to her.

"Jane? Do you think that Eliza will catch the eye of one of the men attending tonight? You and Lizzie is by far the most beautiful in all of Hertfordshire." Charlotte whispered. Elizabeth looked at her and glared. She looked at Elizabeth and shrugged, a smug smile adorning her face.

"I do believe she will, Charlotte, however, these other girls have as much a chance as Lizzie and I, yourself included, Charlotte. As for us being the most beautiful, I believe Miss Crystal Devonshire is truly beautiful, more than I." Jane protested.

"Me too!" Lizzie argued. Charlotte began to protest, but as she did the music for the first dance began. A gentleman walked up to Jane.

"Good evening, Miss Bennet. May I have this dance?" Jane nodded her consent and he whisked her off. The man was an elegant dancer and truly was handsome and he was also very well-mannered. He had been known to the Bennet family for years. His name was Gregory Mason; he was seven and ten years of age. He was much too young for Jane, but his intellect made him appear much more older than his age claimed him to be.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth. Will you grace me with a dance, Madame?" Lizzie turned to see the man who asked her to dance; it was her papa. Elizabeth laughed and took Mr. Bennet's outstretched hand.

"Of course, sir." She walked with him to where Jane and her partner were dancing along with Lydia, Kitty and the red-coated gentlemen who had just enrolled in the war. Lizzie believed them to be Colonel Forrester and Sargent Smith. They appeared to be very nice gentlemen.

"You know that Herald boy?" Mr. Bennet asked his daughter, she nodded her head. "He was making googly eyes at you and was about to ask you to dance, I presume. I took it as a liberty to whisk you away for safety. What kind of father would I be if I allowed my little angel to dance with him?"

Elizabeth laughed and the dance made them turn in a circle with their right hands touching. "You should have seen his face as I brought you to the dance floor. A look of pure horror. I nearly laughed myself to death. I also wanted to retreat somewhere away from your mother's incessant nagging." The pair turned again as their laughter filled the assembly room.

"Papa, you are too harsh, why do you hate him so?" Her eyes tried to read her father's face as they broke apart and danced with another partner. After a few steps, father and daughter were reunited and were dancing with each other again.

"I do not hate him, Lizzie. It's just your mother asked me to keep you away from that boy. Truth be told… I like him. He is a very nice man, however, your mother will not allow you to dance with him because he is a shop boy and he has no income." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. Lizzie laughed at his statement and the song ended.

Mr. Bennet took his favorite daughter to the side and left her to go and talk to Sir Lucas, and to dull his talkative wife's excitement.

Elizabeth watched the dance floor and saw out of the corner of her eye that Gregory Heralds started coming her way. Her nerves started reacting, wondering, what he was after; he is known to be a rather affectionate young man on the **_opposite sex_**.

"Miss Elizabeth" Mr. Heralds bowed, grabbed her hand and kissed it. _How improper! I am affronted._ She pulled her hand away from his grasp and felt anger flash white hot through her body.

"How dare you, sir. That is extremely improper and I would care for you to stop these improper advances. If you will excuse me, Mr. Heralds." Lizzie curtseyed and walked away. Lizzie searched the hall for her Papa. She was extremely scared of this man. He had proven himself to be quite violent and harsh to women who have no interest in him. She finally saw her papa coming in her direction with an angry expression on his face. Lizzie smiled at him slightly and felt her anger begin to subside. Her father always calmed her temper down. He was very dear to Lizzie.

"How dare he? I am positively fuming, Lizzie. The gall of that man is unbelievable. I should have heeded your mother's wishes more ardently." Mr. Bennet spat through clenched teeth as he stepped up to his daughter's side.

He saw she was frightened and wanted to comfort her, however, society would not allow it. That was why Elizabeth loved her father. Though he would rather keep to his books and library, when his family members are affronted he stepped up and protected them. That was one of the most admirable qualities in Mr. Bennet. Most men just laughed things off, or are not bothered by the advances and do nothing about it until it was too late.

Mr. Bennet had once done exactly that and it had had disastrous re-percussions. From then on he never messed up again and took things more seriously.

Lizzie was about reply to her father when the doors of the hall swung open and the music halted. Her attention turned to the door to see such a beautiful man standing in the door opening with a group of four others. _This must be Bingley and his friends. But where are the other gentlemen?_ Not that Lizzie paid attention to of the lack of group members until ten minutes after they had entered. She seemed to have eyes only for the dark, handsome, figure that stood with his back straight and his face full of disgust.

_**A/N: Hi guys, Sorry for the re-upload of every one of my chapters. 1-5 has been updated and changed as much as possible. The rest are the same and are waiting to be looked at. I want to give a Personal thanks to LillyDraco for her help in Beta reading my story. You have been a great help. Lots of love to all you guys and thanks for staying faithful to my story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

_Last time: she had eyes only for the dark, handsome, figure that stood with his back straight and his face full of disgust._

"Who is he, Papa?" Elizabeth asked as she pointed the gentleman out. The fact that his face was full of disgust told Elizabeth that this man was Mr. Darcy. She instantly felt anger towards the unknown gentleman. _Who does he think he is?_ Just because the people of Merton are below his station did not mean that they were beneath his notice and deserved ridicule. Men like that sickened Elizabeth. These are the main morals that she is completely against: Pride, arrogance, masks and ill opinions; which seems to be the dominant features of this man's façade.

"I believe that is Mr. Darcy, Lizzie." Father whispered to her. She turned to her left, to look at her father and saw that he was smirking at her. "Handsome, is he not?" Mr. Bennet laughed at Elizabeth.

"My dearest father, you seemed most taken with him by your choice of words. Would you marry the gentleman?" She teased. Her father's smirk grew. The twinkle in his eyes showed that he was not in the least bit offended by her tease and for that she was grateful.

"Lizzie, that is entirely inappropriate." His smirk grew into a full blown grin of triumph and Elizabeth could not hold back her laughter. Before Lizzie had the chance to answer, their family swamped them and they were forced to greet the group that had just entered the people of Meryton's humble assembly. Lizzie had not noticed that the music had started again until she saw the dancers take the floor.

"Mr. Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again. Are you well, sir?" a man asked cheerfully to Mr. Bennet and they bowed. The man was handsome, tall, ginger-haired; blue-eyed, and had an extremely happy countenance. Lizzie was unable to keep her poker face when the man smiled so much. It made her dearly want to smile and so she did. _When did Papa meet this man? _Lizzie asked herself.

"Mr. Bingley, it is a pleasure to see you again as well. I am very well, I thank you, sir. I also see that you are in high spirits today sir. Mr. Darcy" Papa bowed and Mr. Darcy gave a stiff nod. "You look good too. May I introduce you to my family?" Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Bingley was unable to keep his eyes off of Jane. It was noticed by her sisters as well. It caused the four younger sisters to giggle softly, which then caused Jane to blush. _She likes him too. _Lizzie smiled.

"Of course, sir. Then I hope you will, in return, allow me to introduce my friends." Mr. Bingley smiled at Mr. Bennet and then stared at Jane again, his face brightening considerably. This man had impeccable manners. Mrs. Bennett liked him; Very much indeed._ Not so much, Mr. Darcy! His manners are awful. No matter how rich he is, he has no reason to behave in such a manner. Despicable. _Mrs. Bennett thought.

"Very well, sir. This is my wife, Mrs. Francis Bennet." Mr. Bennet pointed to Mrs. Bennet, who curtsied and Mr. Bingley bowed in return. "Then this is my eldest, Miss Jane Bennet." He then pointed to Jane who blushed and curtsied.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Bennet." Mr. Bingley bowed to her and smiled. _He likes Jane. Although it is impossible not to! Jane is an absolute beauty. _Mrs. Bennett gushed.

"You too, sir" Jane blushed. Lizzie was pleased with this exchange; it seems that Mr. Bingley admired Jane. Lizzie smiled at that thought and caught Mr. Darcy, looking at her through the corner of her eye. Lizzie's smile stretched even more and she saw that he realized he had been caught staring. His cheeks coloured slightly and he ducked his head to hide his blush.

"This is my second eldest, Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Lizzie smiled at the group. Whilst keeping her back straight, to show no intimidation, she curtsied. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bingley. I hope your stay here is most comfortable. That is the same for your company." Lizzie bowed her head.

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Miss Bennet. I thank you for your warm regards." Mr. Bingley smiled and bowed his head as well.

_Mr. Darcy is still staring. _Lizzie thought. _I think I will tease him slightly. _Elizabeth turned her full attention on him and made her gaze intense and her smile to be a seductive one. She bowed her head and curtsied. When her eyes once again rested upon him she could see that her gaze had done its effect and made him avert his gaze, whilst again blushing.

However, when he looked back up, his eyes flashed anger and his nostrils flared slightly. _Oops. _Lizzie smirked and turned her gaze away. _He will be an interesting conversationalist. _Lizzie laughed and paid attention to the introductions.

"It is very nice to meet you all. To my left is my sister, Mrs. Hurst and her husband, Mr. Hurst." Mrs. Hurst curtsied and Mr. Hurst bowed. The Bennetts returned their bows and the introductions moved on.

"To my right is my other sister, Miss Caroline Bingley and my dearest friend, Mr. Darcy." Miss Bingley curtsied and Mr. Darcy nodded his head stiffly. The Bennet's once again returned their bows.

"It is very nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your time here." Mr. Bennet said. The group murmured their "Thank You"s. And the group retreated from the Bennets, all except Mr. Bingley.

"Miss Bennet, may I have the next dance set?" Mr. Bingley asked Jane and she nodded as she blushed. Mr. Bingley walked away with a large smile on his face and joined his friends who were looking morose.

"Do you have to make such a fool of yourself, brother?" Caroline chided her brother.

"Whatever do you mean, sister?" Bingley asked.

Darcy zoned out and watched the most captivating gems he had ever come across in his life. Her dark eyes held such mischief and they would gleam whenever she spoke. They were soul searching eyes, eyes that belonged to a temptress. _I think it may be best if I stayed away from Miss Elizabeth Bennet._ But how could he? He is attracted to her. _Even more reason to stay away! Miss Bennet is not trustworthy. She is of lower birth than I and that means that she would do anything to tempt me into marriage. She must be a snake charmer only that her charms work on humans. Why else would I be attracted? She is not of noble birth and is most certainly not worth noting. _

However, she was the only one that has ever caused Darcy to blush or feel all tingly inside. This worried Darcy because he hides behind his mask to protect himself, the person he truly is, from ridicule. Miss Bennet is dangerous. If she caused him to have a lapse in protection, then that obviously means that Darcy was open to falling for her. _I will not allow it, _Darcy snarled at him, _banish her Darcy; no more thoughts of the seductress. _Darcy tried, with all his might, to banish her from his thoughts, but his head seemed to be full of her. Every corner of his mind was full of images of Miss Bennet.

_Maybe she would make a great mistress of Pembe- DARCY! Stop it. _Darcy's thoughts growled at each other. _A fine mess she is making of you Darcy. You are the Master of Pemberley, which means you have a duty to Georgiana to marry a woman of wealth and title. _

Darcy sighed;_ Georgiana, how I miss you, my sweet sister. _Tears sprung to his eyes when he remembered what happened this summer. When Darcy heard a Bingley's voice it sprung him back to reality and his closed throat, un-clogged, and the tears left his eyes. His mask is back in place. _I hate assemblies. _Darcy thought.

"Are you well Darcy? You seemed to be away with the fairies." Bingley chuckled and shook his head.

"I am fine, thank you, Bingley. It seems that I was thinking of my dear Georgiana." Darcy sighed again as his mind once again became full with pictures of George Wickham.

"How is she, Darcy? I have not seen her in a while." Bingley asked. His face seemed happy, however, his eyes showed a certain sadness. Darcy had told Bingley everything about what happened last summer and he seemed greatly grieved by the news Darcy had shared with him.

"I cannot remember the last time I asked her that. I haven't spoken to her in a while. Not because I am disappointed in her, but, that I think she is angry with me and does not want to speak. She was in love with that scoundrel." Darcy broke off there realizing that he was in a public place and this was not the place for such talk. Bingley noticed this and slapped Darcy's back.

"Will you not dance, old friend? There are plenty of pretty ladies around who I am sure will make great partners." Bingley was getting better at changing subjects.

"Alas, _you _are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room." Darcy said.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable." Bingley stated.

Darcy turned and looked at the woman that was haunting his thoughts and glared. Elizabeth returned his gaze with a shocked stare which gradually turned into a ferocious glare. Darcy's heart began to flutter uncontrollably and he averted his gaze. _What is she doing to me?_

"She may be _pretty_" Darcy spat venomously. "But she is not handsome enough to tempt me." Darcy was keeping his gaze fixed forward; however, he could not ignore her as she crossed his path with a smug smile on her face. _Oh! That temptress. Ignore her Darcy._ Darcy's gaze snapped back forward.

Bingley saw the ferocious glare that had taken root on his friend's face. He, however, thought he was the source of his friend's anger. "I apologize, Darcy. I did not mean to anger you; I only meant to make this assembly more enjoyable to you. Do you forgive me, friend?"

Darcy's anger suddenly relented upon hearing his friend's apology. _He thinks I am angry at him? Of course he does. _"It is not you, Bingley. It is just me; I am not in the most festive mood at the moment. My mind seems to be full of so many thoughts at one time that I end up very angry. I apologize. Now go and dance with Miss Bennet." Bingley waltzes off and Darcy notices that the group had dispersed everywhere. Caroline is conversing with her sister, Mrs. Hurst. Mr. Hurst is at the punch table filling his eighth glass of punch.

Elizabeth was greatly annoyed at the comment made by Mr. Darcy and the fact that he had glared at her the entire evening. He has wounded her vanity and she took this to heart. Mr. Darcy is everything that the rumors had labelled him to be and more. He may think he is better than Meryton's townsfolk; however, he seems to be as much as a social climber as they are. Elizabeth told Jane as much when they were conversing in her room after the assembly.

"Lizzie, that is an awful thing to say. You must not judge Mr. Darcy so harshly, especially after a first acquaintance. He may prove to be quite admirable and just because he acts this way does not mean that he is naturally that way. He may have a mask to cover who he truly is." Jane tried to convince Elizabeth. "As for the people of Meryton; not everyone is like that. The people who are, they are in worse conditions than us and need the money to keep a roof over their head. We may, one day, find ourselves in the same predicament." Jane chided Elizabeth.

"Oh Jane," Elizabeth sighed "You are too good. You always see the good in people. However, I do not believe Mr. Darcy has another side to him. He only acts like he does every day." Elizabeth did not want to accept that Mr. Darcy had a better side for he was so rude and conceited. She does not know of anyone who would prefer to act like that.

_Not a man with conscience that is for sure. _Elizabeth thought as she fell asleep later that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mr Darcy My Saviour**

_Last Time:__ Not a man with conscience that is for sure. _Elizabeth thought as she fell asleep later that night.

_**Two weeks after Meryton Ball**_

Darcy sat in one of the chairs in Bingley's quite roomy lounging area. Miss Bingley was busy insulting everyone who lived in Meryton and Bingley was contradicting her with comments of appraisal. They were getting into a heated argument when Hurst woke up with a snort and silenced the pair.

"I apologize, Hurst. We did not mean to wake you." Bingley stated. He must have realized that they were being quite loud if it was enough to shake Mr Hurst from his alcohol induced slumber. The man could sleep through cannon fire and not rise at all when he had, had a drink or two.

"It is quite alright. I am going to see what the cook has prepared for dinner tomorrow and then I am going to join my wife." Hurst rose and left the lounging area. Mrs. Hurst had retired earlier because the events of the day had exhausted her.

"I have been invited to attend a meal at the Bennet house and I have graciously accepted. I approve of the Bennetts. What about you, Darcy?" Bingley asked Darcy for his opinion.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy. What do you say, sir?" Caroline asked with a smug smile on her face knowing Darcy was on her side. Darcy decided it was time for him to leave.

"I think I am going to go for a ride. I will be back later on." Darcy said as he rose and left the squabbling pair to their arguing.

As Darcy stepped outside into the cool night air, he noticed something about the evening that had escaped his notice before and that was the beauty of the stars. It had been years since he admired the stars. The last time he did so was when his father, Mr Darcy, senior, was still the Master of Pemberley and Georgiana was four.

**_Georgiana had escaped from her nurse late one night and Darcy felt it his duty to return her. He had not needed to go far as her tiny form drew his attention from the small garden bench. _**

**_Darcy went to her and was prepared to scold her when she turned around and whispered "Is Mama up there? Is she one of these balls of light?" Georgiana was well spoken for a four year old and her question had taken Darcy by complete surprise. _**

"**_The balls of light are called stars, Georgie." He had stated as he walked to her and picked her up into his arms and sat back on the bench with her in his lap. "I will tell you what I tell myself when I miss her" He kissed Georgiana's head and pointed to the stars in the night sky. "I believe that every single star in our universe are the souls of our loved ones who have vacated this Earth and do not want to leave. So, they get trapped as the stars. Mama was one person who did not want to go. That is why I think she is the biggest star in the sky because she had a bigger opposition about leaving." Darcy whispered._**

"**_Why?" Georgiana asked Darcy as she had rested her head on his chest._**

"**_Well… she just had you for one thing." Darcy had stated as he started tickling her. Her squirming and giggling form was a great relief to him. "And she loved father and was worried about what would happen to him." Darcy sighed as the squirming infant calmed herself._**

"**_What about you? Why did she not want to leave you?" Georgiana had wondered. Darcy had felt his chest rip open when he remembered the day that she had passed. Tears started filling his eyes and he knew he could not tell her. _**

"**_That doesn't matter ,Georgie. She just didn't want to leave you and father for so many reasons. I did not give her any reason to have reluctance in leaving me." Darcy's breathing had become laboured and he knew he was falling apart. He didn't want to do it in front of Georgie so he had picked her up and returned her to the nurse. _**

**_He then ran up to his bed chamber and he let the tears that had been building, go and he lost his temper. He started throwing things at the walls and wrecking the room. After everything he had was smashed he fell against the nearest wall and slid down it. His arms came to rest against his knees and he had rested his head upon them. In that instance, he fell asleep. _**

Darcy broke from his reverie to feel something wet on his cheeks. Had he been crying? _I am not surprised to be honest _he thought_._ Darcy looked up and realized that he was in the stable. _How did I get here?_ Darcy inquired of his overactive brain. Of course he had been too distracted to realize what his body was doing. He grabbed the reigns that were offered by the stable boy. _I must have been standing here for a while for Aznavour to be saddled and ready. _Darcy climbed upon Aznavour and urged the horse on at full pelt down the field of grass, away from Netherfield and away from his overbearing heart.

_**A few hours later at Longbourne.**_

Lizzie woke with a start as she woke from a dreadful dream. It was in the early hours of the morning so she tried to get back to sleep and rest a few more hours.

"_Darn!" _Lizzie whispered to the early morning sun as she began to realize that she was no longer going to get any sleep. Lizzie rose from the bed and onto her feet and stretched. _This may be a long day. _Lizzie thought.

Lizzie decided it would be a good idea to go for a walk before Mrs. Bennett woke up and started arguing that it was "_not healthy for young women to walk so much"_. Her mother could be difficult sometimes and Lizzie prefers not to anger her mother too much. She loves her mother, but sometimes she is too overpowering.

As Lizzie dressed and exited the Bennet house, she felt a feeling of promise; that the day may be good after all. The roads were misted and the air was cold, but that always meant that the day would be sunny. Lizzie used the mist as a fortune of the weather; sometimes she was right and sometimes she was wrong.

Lizzie decided to take the abandoned road that had no destination and just free her mind of all that happened in her dream and the events of last week's assembly. Mr Darcy had invaded every thought of hers and evidently, her dreams too? When will it stop?_ Is it going to continue until my life is all about Mr. Darcy? What Mr. Darcy is doing, how he looks, how I would feel if he left? My life is not his to take! Spiteful man. _

**_SNAP._** The sound of a twig breaking on the path ahead and the sudden sound of hooves thumping against the abandoned road worried Lizzie as this road had been out of service since 1790. Lizzie moved out of the way to let the rider and horse pass, but as the horse neared it spooked and sent its rider falling to the ground with a thud.

Lizzie rushed to the rider's side to help him up. She could not see his face "Are you hurt, sir?" Lizzie asked the rider, but heard no response except that he released a moan and strained to get up._ At least he is not unconscious. _Lizzie thought as she grabbed a hold of his arm to help him up. She was then able to see the man's face.

Shock ran through Lizzie's body as his eyes bore into hers. _Mr. Darcy?_ Lizzie instantly lets go of his arm and he nearly fell to the ground. He glared at her and tried to walk.

Darcy took one step and faltered as the agonizing pain shot up his leg and made his head swim. _Great. Just what I needed! _Darcy thought sarcastically.

"Oh! You are injured, sir." Lizzie spoke up after she regains her speech.

"Yes. No thanks to you, Miss Elizabeth!" Darcy spat out at her with venom. Lizzie was taken aback for a second, but chose to ignore him.

"What can I do, sir?" Lizzie asked as she touched his shoulder. He shook her off violently and went to sit down, but once again the pain rendered him paralyzed. Lizzie wound her arms around his waist. He looked at her funny for a second, but it dawned on him that she was offering herself for him to lean on and walk. He took the chance and put his arm on her shoulder gently. Together they managed to make it to a boulder that was sticking out of the brush.

"May you get my horse please, Miss Elizabeth? I am slightly indisposed at the moment." Darcy smirked at Miss Bennet once again insinuating that she was the reason he fell. Lizzie rolled her eyes and went to the horse. "Careful, Miss Elizabeth, Aznavour does not like people, apart from me." He stated.

_The cheek of that man! I do not like him at all. _Lizzie thought as she approached the horse slowly with her arm raised. At first the horse was spooked and Lizzie froze. But the horse slowly came to her and nuzzled her hand. Lizzie stroked the magnificent beast's nose and it licked her hand slightly. "That is entirely inappropriate, sir." Lizzie said to the horse and giggled.

All the while, Darcy was watching with amazement; He was completely awestruck. _Aznavour, you backstabber!_ Darcy smiled at the horse. Never has Aznavour acted that way with another human, apart from Darcy. It took the stable boys a lot of sugar cubes to get the horse to warm up to them. _Then again, Miss Elizabeth Bennet is sugar, extremely sweet and addictive._ Darcy thought as he watched her stroke the horse lovingly.

"That is enough, Miss Bennet; my horse, please?" Darcy said a bit too harshly and Miss Elizabeth flinched. Darcy felt guilt spread through him. He should not be rude to Miss Elizabeth Bennet or speak badly about her behind her back like he had done at the Meryton assembly; she was obviously something special and should be treasured.

Lizzie brought the horse to the _Master of Pemberley_ and handed him the reigns. _Why is he always so snappy and… rude!_ Lizzie asked herself, but could not conceive an answer.

"Thank you very much, Miss Bennet." He tried to get up but fell back down. Lizzie instantly forgot her anger and reached to help him.

_Why do I care so much? _Elizabeth asked herself as Darcy wrapped his arm around her neck to support himself. Elizabeth's hand accidentally brushed Darcy's skin and a tingle ran through her whole arm. _What was that? _Lizzie looked to Darcy, who was wearing a poker face, and thought _did he feel that?_

However, Darcy was excellent at poker faces and did not show the chaos that was rising inside him at the brief touch of their skin. Lizzie sighed; _Guess not._ Lizzie suddenly felt disappointment and dejection flood through every part of her being. Lizzie felt tears spring to her eyes with violence as she realized that what she had just felt was one sided.

Darcy sensed her disappointment, but he ignored it as he got a top of Aznavour. However, once he was up there it was difficult to dismiss that something was wrong with Miss Bennet as he gazed into her face and then her eyes. Her beautiful eyes were full of dejection and anguish. Darcy felt his face soften as he realized he had hurt her feelings. "What is it, Miss Bennet?" Darcy questioned her in a soft voice.

Lizzie raised her eyes to look at him at the sound of his softer voice. Her forehead creased in the question of whether to ask the gentleman or not. "Did-did you –feel...?" She cut her question off thinking better of it and looked to the ground avoiding his face and prying eyes.

"Did I feel…? What, Miss Elizabeth?" He asked her as he tried to regain her attention so he could look in her eyes again.

"Nothing, sir." Lizzie whispered as she kept her gaze fixed to the ground. She felt stupid and insecure all because of Mr Darcy.

"Well… Goodbye Miss Elizabeth. Enjoy your walk." Darcy replied to her and started to turn his horse away. Lizzie looked up in panic, but as soon as she did, she regretted it. Tears fell from her eyes and slid down her cheeks. Darcy happened to look around just as the tears fell, but Lizzie ducked her head and replied to his farewell.

"Goodbye, sir, Aznavour. I hope your leg heals soon, sir, and I apologize that I had knocked you off your horse. Farewell." Lizzie curtseyed and turned and ran off towards her home.

"Until next time Miss Elizabeth," Darcy whispered in the morning breeze as he watched his heart and soul run away from him.

Darcy turned Aznavour towards Netherfield and urged him on at full pelt, once again, running from his thoughts and his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mr Darcy My Saviour **

_Last time: Darcy turned Aznavour towards Netherfield and urged him on at full pelt, once again._

Lizzie was stopped halfway to her home by Mr. Heralds. He stepped in her way as she was running past the forest trail. He grabbed Lizzie around the waist as she passed. Her nervousness and emotions were causing her to feel light headed. _What does he want?_ Lizzie thought, frightened beyond measure.

"You're so beautiful Miss Bennet. No wonder Monster Darcy is falling for you." He nuzzled her neck and smelt her hair. "Beautiful." Lizzie felt everything building up inside her. Fear, wonder, hurt, nervousness and other emotions; _what is going to happen? Maybe mama was right! _

"What do you want, sir?" Lizzie's voice trembled as she tried to not make any sudden movements. Her eyes suddenly landed on a discarded branch. It was a **_thick _**branch.

"Well, that's easy, Miss Bennet, I want _you." _As the young man, who she had known since their birth, said that he made a mistake of loosening his grip on her waist. She quickly grabbed the branch, which was lighter than expected, and struck the disgusting man over the head with it and knocked him down to the floor.

Lizzie took her chance and ran the opposite direction to her home. Lizzie looked behind her to see the man still on the floor, but gradually getting up, so she ran faster. It was not until she reached the grounds of Netherfield that she finally stopped, thinking she was safe.

She stayed away from the house, in the brush, a mile north of the Bingley's home. _And away from Mr. Darcy_… As Lizzie thought this she was grabbed from behind and brought to someone's chest.

"Did you really think you would get away from me that easily?" Mr. Heralds whispered in her ear. A shiver shook through Lizzie's body, not a pleasurable shiver though. A shiver that shows a person knows what is going to happen to them. It was a shiver of realization.

"I'm sorry." Lizzie sobbed to him, begging that he would stop. "Please. Stop. I am sorry." Heralds chucked Lizzie to the floor in a way that ensured that she was facing him, and started striking her body ferociously with his feet. Lizzie screamed and screamed, but to no avail.

He pinned her down with his body and kissed her mouth to silence her. Lizzie struggled against him, but she could not free herself. _Is he going to…? Why does this happen to me?_ Lizzie asked herself as Heralds began undressing her body. _No. Please, no! _Lizzie screamed in her head. She began slapping the man around the face, however, he connected his fist to her face and Lizzie's thoughts went blank and her world slipped into darkness.

"Let's see if that posh pig wants you now that you are tainted." Heralds whispered to the mangled body that lay in front of him. He quickly runs off at the sound of a carriage, leaving her body, and giving himself a victory, pat on the back as he entered the woods.

Jane woke early that morning, at 30 minutes past 7, to look through the garden for some flowers to brighten up Longbourn House.

Lizzie was not in her room when Jane knocked, thus, Jane could only assume that her younger sister had gone for a walk. When Jane asked Lizzie's lady's maid, the maid said that her mistress left at sunrise, _which is around six o'clock _Jane thought absently. Elizabeth had promised to be back shortly, but she had not returned as of yet. Jane did not find this unusual, Lizzie often left in that hour to avoid Mrs Bennet's "incessant lecturing", as Lizzie often said.

Jane saw some beautiful flowers just beginning to bloom and walked to them. She knelt down and touched the plants and felt the soft petals against her hand. The feel reminded her of the softness of a new baby's skin.

Mrs. Bennet was awoken at 10 to 12 in the morning by the incessant light that flowed through her ornate glass window. The light caused the colourful glass to cast rainbow patterns across her bedroom floor and bed, thus, waking her up.

Mrs. Bennet entered her washroom and was met by her lady's maid, whose face was consumed by a worried expression. "What is the matter, Helen? You seem worried…" Mrs. Bennet sat on the stool opposite her vanity mirror and watched the maid as she came to attend her Mistress.

"Out with it, Girl! It will not do to keep me in suspense." Mrs Bennet chided the girl of seventeen.

The girl's hands were noticeable shaking as she brushed her mistress's hair and tears began stinging the girl's eyes. How could she tell her mistress that one of her daughters had not returned from her morning walk? Sure, the whole household knew that Miss Lizzie spends ages on her morning walks to avoid Mrs Bennet's incessant nagging. However, she has never been gone for more than two hours and that is what has worried the maids.

"Miss Elizabeth is not here, madam." The young girl began and she watched as confusion crossed her mistress's face.

"That is not unusual child. Lizzie is forever going on walks, which I bid her not to do. She will not be gone for more than two hours." The older woman stated with a roll of her bloodshot eyes. Mrs. Bennet was completely convinced by her own statement that she did not notice the hesitant look on Helen's face. She did notice, however, that the girl had stopped combing her hair.

Mrs. Bennet rose and turned around with anger marring her features. Mrs Bennet snatched the hairbrush out of the girl's hands and placed it down on the vanity with a thud. "What are you not telling me, Helen?"

Helen had never seen her mistress so enraged before and she knew she could no longer hide the truth. "I believe it is better coming from Tulip, Elizabeth's maid, she knows more than I." Mrs. Bennet huffed; never before had she told what to do by a servant. With this thought Mrs. Bennet hurried into her lounging attire and exited her washroom.

Mrs. Bennet was fuming by the time she reached the Lizzie's room. The lady was half expecting her daughter to be in bed, but was disappointed when all she saw was Lizzie's distressed maid.

"Where is my daughter, Tulip?" Mrs Bennet ordered the girl.

"She went for a walk this morning at sunrise which, at this time of year, is six o'clock. That means Miss Elizabeth has been gone for, roughly, five and a half hours; never has she stayed out this late unless…" Tulip cut off, as a lump rose in her throat and her heart filled with dread.

"Something had happened to her." Mrs. Bennet finished for her. "My poor child. Oh my- I feel faint." Mrs Bennet clasped her hand over her mouth and felt palpitations begin to take hold of her. Her mind spun with so many different scenarios that could have befallen her daughter and all ended up with terrible consequences. Mrs. Bennet fell to her knees, with her hand still clasped over her mouth, and began to sob loudly. She felt as though her heart had been ripped from her chest as her fright threatened to consume her.

"Mrs. Bennet, Madam, are you okay?" Mrs. Bennet shook her head as it became difficult for her to gain her breath.

The housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, entered the room to see what all the fuss was about and saw her mistress on the floor weeping and unable to catch her breath. "Tulip, kindly go and fetch Mrs. Bennet's smelling salts and then go and see if you can locate Miss Bennet. I believe that she may be somewhat of a solace for Mrs. Bennet at this moment in time." Tulip nodded and ran from the room. She located her Mistresses smelling salts and sent Mrs. Bennet's lady's maid to give them to Mrs. Hill. Tulip then ran to the garden to locate Jane.

The fair lady was lost in thought as she roamed the extensive garden of Longbourn, until she heard a voice.

"Miss Bennet?" Lizzie's maid called to Jane. Jane looked up and smiled at the girl. "Your mother would like to see you. It is urgent." Jane nodded and slowly got up and made her way to the house.

_Maybe Lizzie had returned _Jane thought.

"Yes mama?" Jane asked Mrs. Bennet.

At this time Mrs. Hill had managed to get the lady into the parlor and into her favorite chair. It should not come as a shock that Mrs. Bennet was, once again, complaining about her nerves. Never before had Jane seen her mother this wound up.

"Oh Jane! Lizzie is gone. I do not know where she is. I am worried, Jane." Mrs. Bennet fluffed her handkerchief against her face to cool her countenance down. _Why does Lizzie do this to me?_ Mrs. Bennet thought as she tried to calm herself down.

Jane was starting to get a little worried now as well. _Lizzie never stays this late on a walk_. Jane looked at the clock and realized that it was Midday. _Did I really spend that much time looking at one flower?_ Jane asked herself. Her mind was shrouded with thoughts at the time, thoughts about Mr. Bingley. She had to admit that she was prone to spend hours lost in her thoughts when thinking about Mr. Bingley.

"Mama, I heard that Lizzie had gone for a walk at sunrise. I assumed she was back when I entered the house." Jane stated to her mother.

"I had been told that as well. But here we are and… Well… She's not here." Mrs. Bennet replied to her eldest daughter.

"Does Papa know?" Jane asked her mother.

Mrs. Bennet shook her head, "Mr. Bennet has himself locked in his library."

"I will go and inform him. Is he in the Library, Mama?" Mrs. Bennet nodded her head, as she could not speak, due to her throat closing.

"We will find her, Mama. I promise." Jane guaranteed as she left to find Mr. Bennet.

_What if something had happened to Lizzie on her walk? I could not bear to lose her._ _Why has she never listened to Mama? Lizzie is very emotional at the moment due to being on her… Lady cycles… I have noticed she was more emotional this month, however. Almost as if she is suffering from melancholia. _Jane worried the matter further.

Jane has always told Lizzie to tell mama when her cycles are on. However, Lizzie keeps her cycles a secret from Mrs. Bennet because she is afraid she would be assigned to bed and would not be allowed to leave it until her cycles were finished. Lizzie often said to Jane; _"Jane, I do not want to be a prisoner to my own bed. I want freedom."_

_What if she is in trouble…? What if she is expecting and has run away out of fear? That would explain her emotional imbalance. _Jane's thoughts were almost hysterical with worry as she wondered where on Earth her dearest sister could be.

_No, that is silly Jane. Lizzie would have told you if she was expecting and you know she is also a very sensible young woman. You need to have faith in her._ Jane's conscience reasoned with her as her thoughts, edged ludicrousness.

Mr. Bennet was sitting by his fire reading a book of Astrology when a knock interrupted his tranquil silence. Mr. Bennet rose to his aching feet and made the walk to his study door. When he opened the door, he was welcomed by the face of a very distraught Jane.

"Papa, Lizzie is missing." Jane revealed to her Father who seemed to age a hundred years as he took in her news.

Shock ran through Mr. Bennet's ancient body and it very nearly collapsed from the intensity of his fear. Seeing this Jane lead her father to a seat for him to sit down in and got him a glass of brandy.

Mrs. Bennet entered Mr. Bennet's study and broke into tears. Mr Bennet reached for his wife and they comforted each other until the rest of his daughters entered the room. They were ignorant of what was going on. They had not been told anything. They had just followed the sounds of weeping, which came from their father's study, to find out what had happened. They assumed it was only their mother weeping, however, when it turned out to be their father too, they were not prepared.

"What has happened, Papa?" Mary asked her father as she clutched to her bible. Mr. Bennet was about to reply when there was a knock at the Main door.

Mrs. Bennet looked at the clock on the mantel of the fireplace. It was only 1 o'clock in the afternoon. "Who is it? Are any of you expecting anyone?" Mrs. Bennet asked her daughters; all of them shook their heads. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet looked at each other with the same question in their eyes: _Is it Lizzie?_

Mrs. Bennet rose to her feet and ran to the front door; Mr. Bennet followed.

Mrs. Hill opened the door and the visitor was greeted with the image of a hopeful Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Bingley watched as their faces dropped and watched Mrs. Bennet become distraught. She excused herself and went to her chamber. Mr. Bennet invited Bingley in and took him to the living room.

Jane had placed herself in the seat by the window hoping she could see Lizzie walking through the gardens. She turned from her post when she heard the door open.

Lydia and Kitty both stood upon the entrance of their dear Papa and Mr. Bingley. Jane's body sunk as disappointment hit her like a stack of books.

_I guess it wasn't Lizzie. _Jane began to cry for her younger sister. _Never has she been away this long, never. Lizzie where are you?_ Jane's thoughts cried. She, of course, did not receive an answer.

Bingley was watching Jane as he entered the room and he couldn't help but notice the disappointment. _Is she expecting someone else?_ Bingley began to think that she didn't want him here. However, when she began crying, he knew it wasn't for another suitor that failed to turn up on time. It was something of great importance. He did not like seeing his angel cry. _Angels should not feel sad, only happiness. _

"Papa, what is going on?" Lydia cried at her father, she was getting desperate. _Where is Lizzie? She will sort this out. Lizzie always does. _Lydia thought as she and Kitty looked at their normally strong Papa and emotionally distraught sister.

"Lizzie…" Mr. Bennet began, but was cut off by a clogged throat. Tears sprang from his eyes and spread over his wrinkled cheeks. The younger sisters began to panic.

_Lizzie? What is wrong with Lizzie?_ Kitty thought in a panic.

_Has she been hurt? Is she dead?_ Lydia thought hysterically.

_Lizzie? Dear God on high! Please be safe sister. Please. Our father in heaven, watch over our sister no matter what her circumstance. _Mary's thoughts prayed.

"Lizzie is missing. She has been missing since early sunrise. She told her lady's maid that she will be back shortly, however she has not returned for several hours." Jane said to help her father. The whole room went silent and then several sobs broke out around the room. Jane finally looked at their visitor properly; _maybe this was not the best idea to tell the news in front of Mr. Bingley, _Jane thought solemnly.

"We must begin a search. She cannot be far. Do we know which way she took?" Jane shook her head at Bingley. Bingley looked to Mr. Bennet, who was already half way out of the door, and ran after him.

Mr. Bennett made his way to the stable and had a horse saddled. He told the stable boys to get a horse, if there are not enough horses, the rest will have to walk, and search the grounds for Elizabeth. "Jimmy!" Mr. Bennet called to a young boy who was standing at the stable door.

The boy came scattering over to Mr. Bennet. "Fetch as many male staff from the house as you can and tell them to help scour the land. I will to Meryton and get as much help as I can. After you have completed my order I want you to go and sit with my daughters. To keep them company. Now go!" Mr. Bennet urged his horse out of the stable.

Meanwhile, Jane had entered the courtyard as Mr. Bennet had entered the stable. Mr. Bingley had one of his carriage horses taken off of the carriage and had it saddled. Jane walked to him and touched his shoulder. Bingley turned at the touch and saw his angel looking at him with sad eyes.

"Find her and keep safe." She whispered to him and then walked to her father who had just left the stable.

"Jane, you must stay here and look after your sisters and your mother. I have asked Jimmy to come and sit with you. I promise to send someone if we find anything." He kissed her head and led the men to the gates.

"Be careful, Papa!" Jane called to him.

Bingley came to her side and whispered "I will look after him." Then rode off with the other men trailing behind.

Jane entered the house and went to the parlour, upon entering she found her sisters, Lydia and Kitty, sitting and crying in a huddle. Mary was rocking back and forth as she clutched her bible to her bosom, and recited the Lord's Prayer under her breath. Jane sighed and gathered her two youngest siblings in a hug for comfort and reached for Mary, who gladly welcomed the embrace.

Jane whispered "They will find her and everything shall be better."

Lydia and kitty clutched Jane's waist tighter and Jane hugged Mary tighter to her shoulder.

Mrs. Bennet walked in and Jane opened her arms to her mother who ran into the hug. Their sobbing frames made Jane feel weak and vulnerable because Lizzie is normally here to help her. _I hope they find her soon._ Jane thought as she continued to comfort her family.

Jimmy entered the room shortly after Mrs. Bennet and clung to the large chest of draws that stood in the doorway. He did not want to admit that he was scared for Miss Lizzie, but knew that he could not deny it. He was too infatuated with her for any denial of such things. _I wish I could help the search… But I promised Mr. Bennet that I would look after his girls and that is what I shall do. Hopefully they find her soon._

Bingley came crashing through the doors of Netherfield, after three hours of searching for Miss Bennet, with a terrified look on his face. He brought a concerned Darcy and a confused Mrs. Winter, the housekeeper, into his study. Darcy watched as his, normally jolly, friend collapsed into a chair exhaustedly. Darcy began to feel worried as he noticed his friend's eyes begin to water.

"What is it, Bingley?" Darcy asked agitatedly. He had never seen his friend act like this.

Bingley sighed and felt the tears leave his eyes. He already felt a brotherly bond towards Miss Bennet and he was so worried about her. It didn't help things that a thunderstorm had just begun. Thunder roared, lightning crashed, and rain pounded with a deadly vengeance confirming that something dreadful is afoot. Bingley looked at his friend and housekeeper with sorrowful eyes. "Miss Bennet is missing."

Mrs. Winter covered her mouth as she began to cry. The Bennet's were a well-respected family throughout Hertfordshire and the thought of one of the counties gems going missing is a desperate issue. "How long, sir?" Mrs Winter asked as she removed her hands.

"Yes Bingley, How long? I am sure Jane could not have gone far…" Darcy tried to reason with Bingley. Darcy assumed it to be Jane because Bingley appeared so lost.

Bingley shook his head. "It is not Jane, who is missing… It is Elizabeth. She has been missing since sunrise this morning." Bingley watched as Darcy's façade broke and his face crumpled in anguish.

"I saw her this morning though, and she seemed fine. More than fine, even! I- I don't… Understand." Darcy said as he felt his wall come crashing down. It was his fault. He should never have been rude to her. He should have seen her home safe instead of running away from her. He should have protected her from this outcome. _Why was I so blinded by past mistakes? From the moment I saw her I convinced myself that she was going to be a mistake. But time proved that she was not. It proved to make me even more attracted to her. I am a sorry excuse of a man. _Darcy reprimanded himself. _I need to save her and prove to her that I actually have a soul. I could not bear it if she thinks of me as a man without a soul. However, I would not be surprised because I wasn't showing her any different. _Darcy thought as he hobbled out of the room and down the stairs to the great door. One question filled his head as he limped his way down to the stables and that was; _why would she leave?_

"Darcy! Where are you going?" Bingley called as he followed his friend to the stables. Thunder and lightning crashed again. Darcy grabbed his horse and mounted it. Thankfully the reigns had been kept on since his ride earlier, however… the horse wasn't saddled.

"I am going to find her, Bingley. I can't help but feel this is my fault." Darcy looked to his friend and broke his façade once again and this time he kept it down. It was time to face his fears. "I am worried Bingley and I am terrified for her safety. What condition may I find her in, if I find her at all?"

Recognition swept over the Bingley's face. "You love her." He stated as he revealed the unvarnished truth of Darcy's feelings.

"I do not know, Bingley; but I hope, and want the chance, to figure that out." Darcy admitted to his friend. "I have been a complete codger. I have pushed her away by insulting her, both inside my head and out in the open. My past disappointments caused me to be completely rude to her and all she has ever done is smile at me or help me. I am a complete fool." Darcy lets go of Aznavour's reigns and buried his face in his hand.

Bingley had never seen this powerful man look so helpless; except once when Darcy had come back from Ramsgate. "I am certainly not going to counteract that statement. Go. I will wait for your return in my study." Darcy nodded and urged his horse out of the stable and rushed across the grass in the ever pounding rain.  
He thought of only one thing the whole way; _I will find you, my Elizabeth. I will find you._


	5. Chapter 5

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour **

_Last time: __He thought of only one thing the whole way;__**I will find you, my Elizabeth. I will find you.**_

"Miss Elizabeth! Miss Elizabeth! Where are you?" Darcy shouted out into the storm. He had been searching for an hour now and he still could not find Elizabeth. Darcy's heart felt heavier, than it ever had, in that moment of realization, that, he may never find her. He felt like crying out like the little boy he once was.

_But,_ Darcy's thoughts reasoned,_ I am a man now and it will not do for people to see me so weak_. The resolve, Darcy had often found in those types of thoughts, was almost completely absent. He had never experienced that overwhelming sense of helplessness and fear of the unknown.

He was strong when others were weak and was a pillar of comfort when people needed it most. But in this moment, the great Master of Pemberley, was nothing more than a devastated wreck. Miss Elizabeth had managed to capture Darcy's esteem in just a few weeks and he could not see himself with a future without her. The slight sadness that he had experienced after two weeks of separation was evidence enough of his esteem. Darcy knew that he would go through hell and back to bring happiness to that beautiful face.

As Darcy and Aznavour approached a hedge, about a mile North of Netherfield, Darcy saw pieces of ripped clothing strewn across the grass. It was as if someone had chucked it over their shoulder not caring where it landed.

_What a most inconceivable notion! Someone carelessly throwing ripped cloth about. _Darcy thought as he leaped down from Aznavour's back and limped his way to the hedge, following the path that the clothing had created. He was determined to scare the person away that dared ruin such beautiful surroundings by their blatant indecency. As Darcy approached the fabric he identified something straight away; _it was the kind of material which women make their dresses from. Georgie always uses this material… _

So the owner of this cloth was female. In Darcy's eyes, that did not bode well. He picked a piece of the fabric off of the floor and brought it closer to his face to examine it. There were blood stains covering the fabric in sprayed like patterns. _Dear God, _Darcy's thoughts exclaimed.

As Darcy examined the cloth further, to determine a pattern, a gripping observation had Darcy tripping, head over heels, around the bush. Dread spread through him like a wild bush fire and pretty soon, his whole body was shaking with fear of what he believed he would find.

As he finally cleared the side of the bush, he came across a small clearing and a body. As he approached the body the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. It was Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy rushed the rest of the way to her side and pulled her against his chest. "Miss Elizabeth? Miss Elizabeth, can you hear me?" He touched her cheek and felt how cold she was. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her small frame. He gently shook her, trying to get a reaction, but all it did was cause her head to fall limp over his arm.

Darcy felt his heart in his throat as he swung Miss Elizabeth into his strong arms and ran back to his horse. Darcy placed Lizzie on the horse as he manoeuvred himself to get atop of Aznavour without disrupting Miss Elizabeth's body, too much.

As soon as he was safely on top of his horse he arranged Elizabeth so that she was resting against him and he kissed her head, without thinking of the impropriety of the gesture. In that moment he did not care about society or what was seen as proper or improper, he just cared about getting Elizabeth back to Netherfield and see that she gets treatment for her injuries as quickly as possible. Darcy nudged his horse forward and made a mad dash for Netherfield, while trying to keep Miss Elizabeth warm.

"Hold on Miss Elizabeth, we are almost at Netherfield." Darcy said into Elizabeth's hair, hoping to get a reaction and when he got nothing, he began fearing the worst.

The stables were soon in sight and a small sense of relief spread through Darcy's body. He may be able to save Miss Elizabeth after all. As he reached the stable and dismounted Aznavour; relief was dashed as he took Elizabeth off of Aznavour's back.

Darcy checked for her pulse and could only feel a slight drumming against his fingers. _Dammit! _Darcy cursed as he, once again, swung Elizabeth into his arms and ran as fast as he could to the house.

He slammed through the doors that brought him into the foyer and shouted for Bingley. "Bingley! Bingley!" The man came rushing down the flight of stairs once he beheld the sight of Miss Elizabeth in Mr. Darcy's arms.

"Is she okay? Where did you find her?" Bingley cried as his feet pounded on the foyer floor; reaching Darcy's side in seconds. He stroked Elizabeth's hair as tears threatened to slide from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst came rushing into the foyer when they heard all of the commotion.

"Oh my," Louisa shrieked as she covered her face with her hands. Caroline was just as shocked, however, she stayed quiet.

"I will send word for a doctor!" Louisa shouted as she ran from the room.

"Is- is Miss Eliza okay, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline asked as she descended the stairs in a flurry of panic, all colour drained from her features.

"No… She is not, Miss Bingley." Darcy said in a broken whisper as he held Elizabeth tight in his arms. He cleared his throat. "Bingley," Darcy asked, turning to his friend. "We need to get her into dry clothes and a warm bed."

Bingley nodded his head and sent Caroline to get the housekeeper to set up a room for Elizabeth. He then turned to Darcy and told him to follow him. They rushed their way upstairs to a room which was already being made up. The housekeeper turned to the two men and curtsied then came forward to take Elizabeth from Darcy. With some reluctance, Darcy handed Elizabeth to the housekeeper and was dragged out of the room by Bingley.

"Un-hand me Mr. Bingley," Darcy growled when Bingley wrestled him; creating distance between Darcy and the room with Miss Elizabeth in. Mr. Darcy felt his heart speed up and it left him in a state of panic. He needed to be near Miss Elizabeth. He felt like he could not breathe without her in his line of sight. He knew it was just his worry flaring up to a level of insanity and that he would appear to be close to swooning like a woman; but Darcy found he did not care if he was being un-dignified or maybe looked like a worry crazed lover. All he cared about was the woman in the room down the hall who was most likely at death's door.

"Calm down, Darce. The only way I will let you go is if you promise not to go barrelling in there like a headless chicken. Darcy, you need to pull yourself together, you look a fright." Mr. Bingley reprimanded Darcy.

"Do not tell me to _**calm down**_, Bingley." Darcy growled, "If that was_ Miss Bennet_ in there… You would_** hate **_me keeping you from her."

Bingley would be rather upset with this turn in conversation; if he had not seen the anguish and worry that was consuming Darcy at this very moment in time. _His eyes are very expressive_.

"Get. You're hands. Off of me, Bingley," Darcy seethed through his teeth.

"Do you really think that acting like a savage monkey will make her any better? In actual fact, it will probably make her worse," Bingley reasoned and watched as his friend took a deep steadying breath.

_Why am I acting this way?_ Darcy mentally shook his head, disapprovingly. The only time he ever acted this way was when his mother was dying…

Darcy nodded at his friend, "You are right, Charles. Please, do forgive me for being so rude. I must admit I am not myself, nor have I ever been."

"I understand, Darcy. For I would be the same, as you are now, if I had endured everything you have seen this evening." Bingley released his friend when he was sure he would not do anything rash. "I know you are… attracted to Miss Elizabeth and that you are ridden with guilt for the way you have acted towards her. But you must understand that Miss Elizabeth will not be open to forgiving you straight away. This one act of chivalry will not win you her heart." Bingley gave his friend a significant look, "I apologise for being so forward and unkind to you, Darcy, but you have to understand that it is the truth. You really did injure her."

Darcy looked down, ashamed. He knew that this would not change anything, but he could not help the slight sliver of hope that it may. "What would you suggest I do, my friend?" Darcy asked, softly.

"The great Master of Pemberley asking me, of all people, for advice?" Bingley teased his friend, who had decidedly blushed at his words. _Well, that is new._

"I need the view of someone who has a clear head and, not only that, someone who knows me better than anyone." Mr. Darcy stated as he straightened his back, so he was at his full height.

"If I were you, I would head down to Longbourn and fetch Mr. Bennet and his family. They are worried sick. Then what I would do next is," Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy and heaved in a huge lungful of air. "I would return to Pemberley. Maybe write her a letter apologising and telling her why you acted like an ass." Darcy was about to interrupt Bingley but he was beaten to it. "I know you want to be by her side to nurture her, protect her and build a relationship with her but you cannot do that when your mental state is as it is at this moment in time. Return to your sister and build your relationship with her again and begin anew. I know this is not what you want to hear but it is as I would do. If I was the one who acted the way you have these past few months."

Darcy frowned as he thought over his friends wise words. _I suppose he is right. My mind is not in the right place right now and is certainly not equipped to deal with this anguish I am feeling. Maybe a ride to Longbourn will make me feel less… insane._

"Very well Bingley," Darcy sighed. "I will think over your suggestion; as I ride to Longbourn to tell Miss Elizabeth's family. Thank you for your help ol' boy." Mr. Darcy patted Mr. Bingley's shoulder as he passed him. He walked past Elizabeth's door and saw her laying pale in her bed, unconscious, with Caroline and Louisa stroking her hair. Never had he seen those two so kind to someone they found lower than themselves.

Mrs. Hurst turned to the door and saw Mr. Darcy. She smiled gently as she rose and walked to the door. Louisa closed the door softly and Darcy felt his shoulders sag.

_To Longbourn,_ Darcy thought as he strode down the stairs as fast as his injured leg would carry him. Darcy ignored the pain, which shot up from his ankle, as he walked to the door. He was about to open the door when a knock sounded. The butler raced to open the door and it moved to reveal the Doctor.

"Welcome doctor," Darcy greeted and strode forward to greet the gentleman properly. The man returned the bow. "Mr. Geoffrey will take you to Miss Bennet," The gentleman nodded and was about to follow the butler when Darcy called for him to stop. "Wait, I just wanted to ask you… to look after her. Please?"

The doctor looked shocked, "I will try my best, sir. But I cannot promise that there will be no complications. From the young maid's description, I fear that there may not be an awful lot that I can do for the young woman. I will certainly try my upmost to ensure that she gets better."

Well, that was the best answer he would get out of the doctor at this time. "Thank you Doctor. Good night," Mr. Darcy left the house and jogged to the stables. Aznavour was there waiting for him with the stable hand. Darcy climbed onto the young stallion's back and rode out towards Longbourn.

Mr. Bennet paced the floor in his parlour agitatedly. It had been a few hours since Mr. Bingley had returned to Netherfield at the end of the search. They had searched every bit of land they could but found nothing of his daughter. What does he have to do? He could not think of anywhere that she could be that they have not checked already.

Mr. Bingley promised to search his land to see if she had ended up there but Mr. Bennet could not think of any _lawful_ explanation for Elizabeth to be there. Quite honestly, all he _can _think about is what state they would find his beautiful beloved daughter in.

Mr. Bennet looked at his family who all looked distraught and extremely tired. He wished they would ascend upstairs to sleep but he knew that they would not leave his side until Lizzie was found.

Mrs. Bennet had not uttered a single word since his return and that worried him. She just sat and rocked softly back and forth humming Elizabeth's lullaby from her baby years. Normally in situations like this she is complaining about something or other. That was how Mr. Bennet knew how deeply the situation was affecting his wife and his little girls; Jane especially.

Jane looked dead on her feet and completely lost.

Mary stared off into space clutching the bible to her bosom and tried to keep the tears at bay.

Kitty was distraught but could find no words of comfort for her family.

Lydia… was… Lydia. However, her heart was no longer in it. She was trying to carry on as usual but all she really wanted was to breakdown and cry in Lizzie's arms. She wanted her sister.

As Mr. Bennet stood looking at his family, the doorbell rang and he ran out of the room. He beat the housekeeper to the door and opened it as quickly as the old hinges would allow. Mr. Darcy stood in the rain looking solemnly at Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet had no time for this arrogant, egotistical, man. _This man offended my Lizzie and that is unacceptable._

"How may I help you, Mr. Darcy?" Mr. Bennet asked politely.

"I have a matter of urgency that I need to address," Mr. Darcy shook from the cold but stood his ground. Mr. Bennet stepped aside to allow the man access; however, the man shook his head. "I have found Miss Elizabeth. She is at Netherfield and I would ask you to come as quickly as you can."

Mr. Bennet raced back inside his home and made a grab for his coat. He ordered a maid to rush out to the stables and ask them to prepare the carriage. He then ran into the parlour to tell his family.

They turned to the door as he rushed back inside and looked expectant. "Mr. Darcy has found her," They jumped to their feet and made for the door. Mr. Bennet put his hand up and said, "I will ride ahead with him and you come along as soon as the carriage is ready." They nodded and watched as he left again.

"After you, sir." Mr. Bennet said as he walked outside and to the stables as fast as he could. He grabbed his horse's reigns and pulled himself up onto its back. He urged it forward and followed behind Mr. Darcy as they made a mad dash towards Netherfield and his daughter. He felt relieved and felt immense gratitude towards both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley for their help. They were both men he would proudly call his sons.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour **

_Last Time:__He felt relieved and felt immense gratitude towards both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley for their help. They were both men, he would proudly call his sons._

Mr. Bingley paced in his study with a rather generous glass of whiskey. The doctor had been in that room for what felt like hours, but must have only been forty minutes or so. He stopped pacing and looked towards his glass and upended it into his mouth. He walked to the decanter and filled it again. He was going to feel awful in the morning.

Voices rose outside the door, in the foyer, and he rushed out of his study. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bennet were standing in the foyer dripping water over the tiled flooring. _Well, that is going to get rather slippery, _Bingley thought. The whiskey had begun to take over his coherent thoughts.

The two men look towards Bingley and he rushed to greet Mr. Bennet. The two men bowed and Mr. Bennet was led off to the room in which his daughter had been placed.

Bingley brought his friend into the study and sat him down by the fire then went to pour him a glass of whiskey. He refilled his while he was at it. _When had I drunk that? _

"Any news?" Darcy asked, concern ringing clear in his voice. Bingley shook his head and Darcy let out an exasperated sigh. "Why is it taking so long? Do you think he has found something serious?"

"I do not know, Darce. All we can do is wait and hope that he does not find anything too serious." Bingley stated. They fell into a long silence. Darcy got lost in the beauty of the flames; however, Miss Elizabeth was not far from his thoughts.

There was a knock on the study door and it opened to reveal Mr. Bennet.

Darcy rushed forward, "How is she?"

"She is awake and… confused," Mr. Darcy offered the man a seat and Mr. Bennet gratefully took it. "I have never seen Elizabeth this way before. Her eyes are duller than they used to be; with a slightly haunted glint within them. She would not speak to me about what had happened and she has begged the doctor not to tell me his diagnosis or what he thought had happened out there." Mr. Bennet rubbed his hands over his face, "Her arms are covered in deep gashes. Her face… oh god, her _face_," Mr. Bennet wept softly. "It is almost black with the amount of bruises marring her beautiful features. I am almost sick with the thought of what might lay beneath her wall of cloth and I, honestly, do _not… want_ to know." He sniffled softly.

"Where did you find her, Mr. Darcy?" Bingley asked, his terrified gaze not leaving the old man that sat by the fire.

Darcy looked equally frightened; however, he masked it quickly and told them of the location where he found Elizabeth. "I thought she was dead when I first saw her. It was… terrifying to say the least." Darcy stated.

"How…" Mr. Bennet stuttered, then took a deep breath. He tried again. "In what… state did you find my daughter in, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy stared at Mr. Bennet for a few minutes; trying to work out if the old man really _needed_ or _wanted_ to know. But he knew that if this was _his _daughter, he would like to know how she was found.

With that resolve in mind, he started telling them about how he found her. "I followed a trail of ripped garments that belonged to a woman. I was going to tell whoever was behind the bush that they should be ashamed of themselves for disgracing such beautiful grounds. However, when I looked closer at the fabric I noticed it was the fabric Miss Elizabeth was wearing when I bumped into her this morning." Darcy took in a deep lungful of air; memories washed over him. He picked up his story again.

"I went around the bush as quickly as I could and… I saw her." Darcy was struggling to keep his cool. Whoever did this to Miss Elizabeth was going to pay. "She was in a bloodied heap on the ground and her garments had been ripped from her body. Leaving only her bloodied bodice and ripped stockings. Her legs were in awful shape, but so was the rest of her. Thus, without thinking about it, I picked her up and carried her here."

Mr. Bennet's shoulders were shaking softly and he hid his face in his hands. Mr. Darcy wanted to comfort the man; however, the impropriety of the gesture persuaded him not to. So he just stood, leaning against the fireplace, watching the fire flecks dance up from the flames.

There was a soft knock on the door and all men looked to the door as it opened. Miss Elizabeth came into the room, supported by Miss Bingley, and forced a soft smile at the men.

Darcy had never seen something so brave. To walk into a room when injured and face one of your tormentors and your father and Mr. Bingley all in one is something worth credit. She looked absolutely awful her face was almost blue with bruises and her arms were not much better. Thought they were covered by a shawl. Darcy felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley bowed to her and she tilted her head, still not strong enough to curtsey properly. Mr. Bennet walked to her and helped her sit down. She smiled, a less forced smile, at her father's worrying. She rarely sees him like this.

"Why are you out of bed, Elizabeth? It surely is not good for your health." Mr. Bennet inquired.

"The doctor said I must get as much exercise as I can; hence, why I am walking in the gardens now. Will you accompany me, Father?" Miss Elizabeth asked, sweetly.

"Of course, my dear," Mr. Bennet agreed.

"Mr. Darcy, I was wondering if you would accompany us as well? Miss Bingley is coming and she will need someone to walk with." Miss Elizabeth asked Mr. Darcy.

Darcy was of two minds. He wanted to go with them because this may be his only chance to apologize to Miss Elizabeth. However, he did not want to go because that means he will have to put up with Miss Bingley.

"Are you sure this is wise, Miss Elizabeth? You have had a bad experience surely you should rest?" Darcy inquired, anxiously. Miss Elizabeth nodded her head and Darcy saw that she could not be convinced otherwise. "Very well, Miss Elizabeth. I will accompany you on this fine evening." Darcy gave a tilt of his head and a slight lift of his lips to resemble a smile. Darcy and Miss Elizabeth's eyes settled upon one another and the two recipients managed to lose track of time as they searched each other's eyes.

"Marvellous," Mr. Bennet exclaimed. He gently took a hold of Miss Elizabeth's arm and helped her to her feet. They walked towards the door.

Mr. Darcy offered his arm to Miss Bingley and they left the room; following Mr. Bennet and Miss Elizabeth. The garden path was lit with lanterns which followed the path down to the river at the end of the grounds. It was breath taking. _Especially since it has stopped raining, _Mr. Darcy thought.

Mr. Darcy heard a throat clearing and realized that Miss Bingley was trying to get his attention.

"Forgive me, Miss Bingley. I was miles away," Mr. Darcy apologized, sincerely.

"I understand. I merely wanted to tell you that Louisa and I have apologized to Miss Elizabeth for the way we treated her." Miss Bingley stated.

Mr. Darcy frowned, confused. "Very good, Miss Bingley; however, I have no idea what that has to do with me." Mr. Darcy stated.

"I see the way you look at her, Mr. Darcy. Like the earth has been set on fire and it is the most beautiful thing you have ever seen." Miss Bingley laughed softly and smiled. "You love her," She started and looked down at the path below them.

"Miss Bingley, I…" Mr. Darcy started, but was cut off.

"Mr. Darcy, please, do not lie to me. I know that look in your eyes that appears every time you look at her," Miss Bingley raised an eyebrow, daring him to object. "I know it is love because I have wanted to get that look off of you for many years. You have that look when you look at Miss Darcy and your prized horses. However, it is more intense and more fleeting with Miss Bennet because…" Miss Bingley's eyes turned sorrowful. "You do not want her to know. So you are rude to her and you push her away. When really…You should be fighting to keep her." Miss Bingley reasoned.

Mr. Darcy sighed and tightened his jaw to keep himself in check. "I must confess to you that I am not sure how I feel about her. It may well be that my eyes and body tell you one thing but my mind tells me another. Also, your brother does not think in the same way as you do," Mr. Darcy explained. "He believes that I have probably ruined my chances of gaining Miss Elizabeth's… affection and that I should go back to Pemberley. He thinks that I should place my trust in letters explaining my behaviour and apologizing for all that I have done to her." Mr. Darcy looked to the stars and sighed again. "I do not want to do that. I want to stay here."

"Do not listen to my brother. He is the worst person to ask; for he has fallen in love with many and all of them ended in heartbreak. He is just looking out for your welfare; he means it all in the best way. I understand where he is coming from." Miss Bingley said.

"So do I." Mr. Darcy agreed.

"Good, because you cannot keep pushing people away and keep expecting them to come back. I think you should stay and explain to Miss Elizabeth why you acted the way you did. Apologize to her and I know that, if she is the woman I think she is, she will forgive you." Miss Bingley reasoned.

"I have an excellent reason for pushing everyone away. You know I do. However, yes, that does not excuse my behaviour to Miss Elizabeth. I cannot nor will not expect her to forgive me for what I have done due to my past." Mr. Darcy argued.

"Now that is true," Miss Bingley agreed.

Mr. Darcy glared dead ahead and kept his face there. From the corner of his eye, he could see Miss Bingley is studying him. He raised his eyebrow in wonder and slight annoyance.

"Is this about Miss DuBois? The way you have been acting is down to her, I know it." When Mr. Darcy did not disagree, Miss Bingley sighed. "This is all because of that idiot child? When are you going to realize that that was not your fault? She was completely to blame."

"That may be so, Miss Bingley, but she did not deserve to be separated from her family. It was my fault that had happened and it is my fault that she is dead." Mr. Darcy snapped. He took in a deep breath and looked at the stars once again. He let all the air out once he was calm.

"It wasn't your fault it was hers and that Mr. Wickham's fault. You were just a victim." Miss Bingley said.

Mr. Darcy shook his head, "Her brothers do not think so."

"Both Mr. Heralds have been gone for years. You know they are not coming back." Miss Bingley said.

"That does not stop me from worrying. Gregory is a very violent man and if anyone related to me in any way, be it wife, sister, friend or other family relatives, were discovered by him. He will kill them. He hates me." Darcy sighed, "I just do not know why he blames me."

"Mr. Darcy, May I walk with you?" Darcy heard someone ask. He looked up and saw the very expressive eyes of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Of course, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said. He turned to Miss Bingley and he asked, with his eyes, if it was alright with her.

"Absolutely," Miss Bingley smiled to Miss Elizabeth and let go of Darcy's arm. She smiled at Mr. Darcy and said, "Remember what I said, Mr. Darcy. Do not be afraid."

Mr. Darcy nodded and watched as she went and joined Mr. Bennet. Darcy turned to Miss Elizabeth and offered his arm, "Madam."

Elizabeth smiled and gently touched his arm. They continued walking down the path towards the river.

"Mr. Darcy, I…" Miss Elizabeth said.

At the same time Mr. Darcy said "Miss Elizabeth, I need…"

They both stopped and looked at each other. They huffed out a laugh in embarrassment.

"You first, Mr. Darcy," Miss Elizabeth encouraged.

"Thank you, Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said as he looked to the floor. Fear ripped its way through his body as he went to begin. "I owe you a very belated and very large apology for the way I have acted towards you. I know I cannot say anything that would warrant my mislead attack upon your person. I was vicious, callous and unforgiving when I regarded you that evening."

"Will you share with me what had led to you being so rude?" Miss Elizabeth asked. In this moment she did not care if she was being rude, herself, she just wanted a straight answer out of the man.

"I will not," Mr. Darcy's face hardened and his frame became rigid.

"Then you are obviously not sorry enough," Miss Elizabeth looked away from Mr. Darcy and she felt anger bubble inside her.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am sorry. I just will not tell you right now, what it is that made act that way. Because that would mean I would have to divulge some of my history and I am not sure you are well enough for that. Forgive me." Miss Elizabeth turned to the man before her. His poker face was up again and he kept it there.

Elizabeth sighed, "Very well, Mr. Darcy. I will forgive you, but only when you tell me your reasons. Till then I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Just do not let it happen again," Mr. Darcy nodded and Miss Elizabeth yawned. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and said "Forgive me, Mr. Darcy. I am very tired, for, it has been… a long day," Sorrow filled Elizabeth's eyes and fear gripped her soul. It had been a long day indeed. "I think I may retire now."

"I will fetch your father for you." Mr. Darcy led her to the bench they were walking past and sat her down, softly. Elizabeth nodded and watched as Mr. Darcy walked, quickly, after Mr. Bennet and Miss Bingley who were situated by the river.

As she watched the night pass around her, she wondered once again how she had ended up in Mr. Bingley's home. All she could remember was Mr. Heralds above her and Mr. Darcy's name on her lips. Who was her saviour? Will she ever know?

Hopefully, she will. So, she can thank them and hopefully have someone to talk to about what had happened to her. Hopefully, she will find a knight in shining armour or a friend at the end of her discoveries.

_I am sure I will find out on the morrow, _Elizabeth reasoned with herself as her father came to her side. _I always do,_ she thought as her father and she started their walk back inside with Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley are following. They seemed to be having a very heated discussion.

"Good night, Miss Eliza. I hope you are better in the morning" Miss Bingley called to Elizabeth.

"Good night, Miss Bingley, Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth called back and ascended the stairs to her temporary room. Her hand pressed tight into her father's arm; willing herself to never let go.


	7. Chapter 7

The tears worsened and she had felt the urge to throw something against the ornately decorated walls. The thought that the room was not her own caused her to come back to her senses. At least, she came back to her senses, enough, to place the very beautiful 15th Century vase onto the worktop that she had obviously got it from.

Her thoughts were scattered all over the place. The main question that all her thoughts led to, however, was 'what in the world does this have to do with Mr. Darcy?' Elizabeth was adamant the Mr. Heralds had grunted something about Mr. Darcy. But she just could not remember what and it was leaving a really sick feeling in her stomach.

_What if he was the organizer of this assault?_ Elizabeth wondered. _I mean, it would make perfect sense. He absolutely hates me and for no apparent reason. _Elizabeth fell onto the bed as she felt the anger, frustration and fear building up.

Once she was lying down, her limbs became stiff with tension and the urge to scream became unbearable. So she did just that. Elizabeth buried her head in the beautifully crocheted pillow at the head of the bed and let go of her tormented screams. The tears mixed in with her screams made it very difficult for her not to choke. Not that she cared anymore because she has nothing left. The man had just waltzed into her life and completely destroyed her and her reputation. Death would be so much easier than having to tell her family of her disgrace and if she was allowed one prayer, that she knew would be answered, that would be it.

_Death would most definitely be her wish. _

Flashbacks suddenly rendered Elizabeth immobile.

"_What do you want, sir?" Elizabeth had asked._

"_Well, that is easy, Miss Bennet, I want you." He had said. _

"_I want you" kept ringing through her thoughts as she replayed the horrific scene. The burning sensation of the man ripping away her innocence and the evil sneer on his face. The way he pounded her body into the ground with his fists and legs. The way he ripped at her scalp with his claw like grip. The horrific sound of her screams plaguing her with no certainty of rescue. _

_The words "No wonder Monster Darcy is falling for you" joined the echo of "I want you"s. Combined with Elizabeth's screams and the continuous burning and pain, it was a fate _**worse** _than death._

Elizabeth is ripped from her flashbacks by an insistent pounding upon her door. Her mother's shrill voice echoed from the hallway and Elizabeth stiffened again.

This really was not the time for her mother to begin asking questions; all of which Elizabeth had no will to answer. If she would not tell her father then she will not tell her mother. She will only do it when she is ready. And right now, she is not.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, may I come in? Please?" Her voice sounded desperate and Elizabeth had not the heart to tell her no.

Elizabeth took a few deep breaths to calm her voice and her body. After five minutes of that she called out to her mama to enter the room.

Once her mother entered the room, Elizabeth was crushed into a bear like grip. Elizabeth winced and let out a small whimper, which made her mother quickly rip her arms away as if she was burned. Elizabeth looked at her mother and saw that tears were filling her eyes.

"Mama, do not cry. Please? I am safe and sound. You do not have to worry." Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh my child, look at you, you are covered in cuts and bruises. I am so glad Mr. Darcy found you when he did. Otherwise, I fear that I would not be speaking to you now." Mrs. Bennet had let out a small whimper into her handkerchief and began flapping it.

Elizabeth, however, was frozen stiff. "Mr.… Mr. Darcy saved me?" Elizabeth asked unbelievingly. Mrs. Bennet nodded and covered her face with her handkerchief and let out a very loud sob. Elizabeth wrapped her, long suffering, mama in her arms and rocked gently back and forth. Mrs. Bennet hung to her daughter as she shook from her sobs and Elizabeth placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "I am so sorry, Mama. I should have listened to you," Elizabeth cried into her mother's hair.

"You have done nothing wrong, my Angel. It was whoever did this to you." Mrs. Bennet reached up and touched her daughter's bruised cheek. "Your father said that you injuries were not visible. Yet your face is literally purple and swollen. I believe he needs new glasses," Mrs. Bennet said to lighten the mood. Elizabeth giggled with her mother, but then fell silent.

"The bruises on my face only came up this morning. Last night they were merely red marks. Nothing substantial enough to be seen in the starlight." Elizabeth explained.

"Are you telling me, that your father allowed you to go walking so shortly after your attack?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed in anguish.

"He did," Mrs. Bennet was getting redder and redder as her anger increased. She opened her mouth to begin yelling, but Elizabeth beat her to it. "Only because he did not know the full extent of my injuries. I would not allow the doctor to tell him."

"Why ever not?" Mrs. Bennet asked.

"Because…" Elizabeth stopped. She could not tell her mother. Not yet. She had to think of something. "I did not want to worry him or you. You have enough to deal with and I knew that it would not do Father's health any good if he was burdened with my pain."

"He is your father. He deserves to know, as do I. You cannot make that decision for us. What happened to you?" Mrs. Bennet asked in fear.

"I was attacked by a…" Elizabeth tried to come up with something easy to swallow. "A highway robber." Elizabeth said, "He was hoping I had some money and when I did not; he attacked me. I of course fought back and ran away… which was how I ended up on Netherfield grounds. He caught up with me and beat me until I was unconscious." That was as close to the truth as Elizabeth was going to allow.

"Oh my poor baby," Mrs. Bennet wrapped Elizabeth in her arms like Elizabeth had done with her. She seemed to have bought the lie. "We will find the man that did this to you, and we will have him brought to justice. I promise."

Elizabeth felt fresh tears spring from her eyes and her heart filled with pain at her lies and her mother's naïvety. "Thank you Mama."

"Do not even think of it, my dear. However, this does leave us in a rather… delicate condition. I am not sure how society will take in the news. This could go either way. But I am adamant that nothing drastic will happen. Like you being shunned from Society." Mrs. Bennet laughed at the absurdity.

Elizabeth winced, "Glad to hear that, Mama." They sat in silence for a while before Elizabeth began feeling awkward and ashamed. "Mama, I would very much appreciate it if you would leave me for a while. I feel rather exhausted and I really need some sleep."

Mrs. Bennet nodded and kissed Elizabeth's head. "Alright, Sleep well, my darling Lizzie. I love you."

"Thank you Mama," Elizabeth said. She lay back down on her side and closed her eyes. Just as her mother reached the door Elizabeth sat up. "Wait, Mama!" She exclaimed. Mrs. Bennet turned and raised an eyebrow. "I love you too," Elizabeth said. Mrs. Bennet's face lit up with happiness and she nodded.

"Goodnight my beautiful child," Mrs. Bennet whispered as Elizabeth lay back down and closed her eyes. The door swiftly closed separating Elizabeth from the world outside of her, private, living hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

_**Last Time:**__ Separating Elizabeth from the world outside of her, private, living hell._

Mrs. Bennet stood outside Elizabeth's room for a few more minutes and then, when she was satisfied her daughter was asleep, she fled from the landing. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and her anger was seeping through every pore in her body. _How could he be so stupid? _Mrs. Bennet thought; referring to her idiotic husband.

She was seething to say the least and she was desperately sad. Did Elizabeth really think her mama was that naïve? Mrs. Bennet knew her daughter enough to know that she was hiding something from her. The haunted look in her eye gave her away in an instant. _What did that… bastard do to her? _Mrs. Bennet groped around for possibilities, but just came up with absurd ideas which would get Elizabeth in heaps of trouble.

Mrs. Bennet finally reached the breakfast room where Mr. Bennet, Jane, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Hurst were all situated. The younger Bennet girls had been left at home the night before. Both Miss and Mrs. Bennet thought it would be quite unfair to subject Elizabeth to her sisters' lack of control when in company. Thus, just she and Jane had come to the Netherfield house before sunrise that very morning.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Bennet. It is lovely to see you again after so long. I am sorry that it could not be under better circumstances," Mr. Bingley said as he stood and bowed to Mrs. Bennet.

A slight smile graced her face at the man's politeness, but it did not stay long. "It is nice to see you again, as well." She curtsied to him and then to Miss Bingley and her sister and Mr. Hurst. They all rose and exchanged greetings with her as well and then offered her a place at the large table that they were all eating around. She graciously took the seat next to her husband and looked at the food spread out on the table.

"Thank you ever so much for your kind hospitality, Miss Bingley." Mrs. Bennet said to Miss Bingley.

"You are welcome. I wish nothing more than to be of some assistance seeing as the…" Miss Bingley stuttered and gaped for another word, finding none. "The attack was on our lands." She finished lamely and bowed her head.

"Yes, well," Mrs. Bennet said with a slight frown on her face. "It was not your fault, thus, it is wrong of us to impose on you like this."

"Nonsense," Mr. Bingley intoned. "Miss Elizabeth is…" He looked at his lap, his features held sadness. He then looked at Jane and continued; his words somewhat strengthened in their resolve. "Miss Elizabeth is our friend, ma'am; as are all of your daughters and, you, yourselves." He stated to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Mrs. Bennet blushed, becomingly and thanked him for his graciousness. She dared a fleeting glance at her husband and anger rose back to the forefront of her mind. She looked down at her plate and suddenly lost her appetite.

"Are you not going to eat, Mama?" Jane asked, gently.

"I find myself rather un-hungry, Jane." Mrs. Bennet looked at her daughter. Jane's face drained of colour. Upon seeing this, Mr. Bennet swung his head in her direction.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Mr. Bennet asked with fear filling his voice.

"Nothing a good _walk _won't clear," Mrs. Bennet, let out, with a tight smile. Mr. Bennet flinched and the other people around the dinner table looked at their plates.

"It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" Mr. Bennet leaned forward. "What's wrong with her?" Mrs. Bennet gave him a ferocious glare. Mr. Bennet sank back in his chair.

Mrs. Bennet grew angrier and knew she was about to burst out with; _If you cared you would not have let her out last night._ But looked at the other occupants of the room and settled with, "It is not a matter we should discuss at the _dinner table, Mr._ Bennet," The words came out hissed through her teeth.

"Very," Mr. Bennet squeaked out and broke off. He straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. "Very well, Mrs. Bennet, may we speak after breakfast?" He inquired, minutely backing away in his chair.

"If we must, Mr. Bennet," Then she smiled warmly at the other occupants of the room and excused herself from the table.

Once she was outside the room she fled to the garden before the tears grew even more pronounced. She berated herself for being so emotional, but how could one not be when one of their babies was lying in a bed, exploding with negative energy and fighting to win against the darkness. When the safe haven, which was her body, had been destroyed so… drastically.

Mrs. Bennet felt nausea, take its hold upon her empty stomach and she almost brought up what little she had, had, for dinner the night before. How could someone be so cruel to a girl so young as Lizzie? What was her crime? Her beauty? Must she always suffer at the hands of nature for something she has no control over? The questions filled Mrs. Bennet's head and blacked out her vision almost completely. She, finally, guessed exactly what happened to Elizabeth. It was hard not to.

_Oh dear_, she thought heavily, _I believe I am going to faint._

"Mrs. Bennet?" A voice called through the fog in Mrs. Bennet's head. "You need to calm yourself Mrs. Bennet. This cannot be very good for your health," She realized who the voice belonged to and sought some kind of hold upon the man as her grief and panic took over her body.

"Mrs. Bennet, I need you to listen to me and copy what I do, alright?" Mrs. Bennet tried to move her head in the affirmative but could not. Mr. Darcy seemed to understand anyway. "Okay, I need you to take deep breaths for me," When Mr. Darcy realized that the woman could not grasp what he meant, he showed her. "Breathe with me," He took in a deep breath and Mrs. Bennet copied as much as she could. " 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… and out. Well done Mrs. Bennet; now let's do that again."

They carried on with the exercises for at least ten minutes. Until, all that remained in Mrs. Bennet's countenance of the previous experience was a slight gasping between her sobs. Mr. Darcy touched the woman in front of him as much as society would allow; which was a gentle tap upon the hand. It seemed to calm and reassure Mrs. Bennet none the less. He came and sat next to her on the bench.

"I am ter-r-ribly sorry, M-M-Mr. Darcy, for ruining y-your m-morning stroll." Mrs. Bennet gasped out. Her tears had begun to ebb and her face slowly returned to its natural colour; for it had turned almost blue with the lack of oxygen she was getting into her body.

"Do not apologize, for you were a very welcomed distraction from my disastrous morning walk. I am just saddened that I have found you in such a state of disrepair." Mr. Darcy comforted with a small, soft, smile upon his face. The smile made him look years younger. "Would you like to speak about it, Mrs. Bennet?"

"Oh," She gasped. "Do not worry yourself, Mr. Darcy. It is merely a mother worrying for her d-daughter." She cried as the word 'daughter' escaped her willing lips.

"Is it Miss Elizabeth? Is she alright?" Mr. Darcy asked, panicked.

"As alright as she should be, considering. She told me what happened to her and yet I know there is something she is hiding from me. It is a mother's instinct to know when something is bothering her babe." She whispered, staring out to the long garden which Mr. Darcy had been writing in not twenty minutes ago. "She told the doctor not to tell me or her father what her injuries are and the extent of the trauma she had been induced. Then her father being the silly ass that he is, if you pardon the expression, sir, took our daughter out after she had just returned home from being beaten to a pulp. All because the _un-qualified_ doctor said he could."

"The doctor was un-qualified?" Darcy asked, incensed.

"Who was the doctor?" Mrs. Bennet countered.

"Dr Gordon James," Darcy supplied. Mrs. Bennet lets out a loud guffaw.

"That buffoon! It is a surprise Elizabeth is not _**dead**_!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. Darcy could see the fear and anger in her eyes and he knew that she would not lie about something like this.

"You must forgive me, madam, for we sent out for the nearest available doctor there was." Mr. Darcy apologized.

"There is a reason why he was available," Mrs. Bennet said underneath her breath. Both parties laughed at her comment, but their mirth quickly dissolved. "It is not your fault, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet sighed. "It was mine, as her mother. I should have been there to protect her. Mr. Darcy," She turned and looked into his eyes, pleading. "There are things that a mother knows, that many can never guess. The eyes are the most expressive part of the body and they are the part a mother knows well. The mother can guess anything from just one look. Her eyes… they are… they were dead, Mr. Darcy. There was nothing in them except a small flicker of deep rooted agony. This tells me more about what happened out there than Elizabeth ever could." She looked at her lap and tears spread over her cheeks once again. "She was not only beaten, but she was… raped as well, Mr. Darcy. And I cannot stop thinking that it is all my fault." She let out a gut wrenching cry and folded in upon herself.

Darcy sat frozen, staring, disbelief a strong thought in his mind. It could not be true and yet Mrs. Bennet was so adamant that it was. Why on earth would she tell him this? Surely she knows what would happen if the society was to get wind of this.

Mrs. Bennet guessed, from his silence and then from the look upon his face, exactly what he was thinking. "I know I should not be telling you this, for it a matter for my family and myself. But… I see that you care for her and that you really want to know. I would never tell if I believed you would betray her to the community."

"That is a drastic accusation to make, Mrs. Bennet." Mr. Darcy breathed.

"And yet it is blatantly obvious," Mrs. Bennet sighed. "It is all my fault."

"None of this is of your doing. You should not blame yourself… but you _should_ blame me. For I am more to blame than you ever will be." Mr. Darcy stated.

"What on earth do you mean, Sir?" Mrs. Bennet asked, fear very evident in her eyes.

"I was with her before her attack," Mr. Darcy explained, ashamed. Mrs. Bennet gasped. "I should have taken her home and protected her from whatever was lurking around, waiting for her. But my damn feelings got in the way. I am so sorry for the way I treated your family and you. But mostly for the way I treated Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy looked down, ashamed. "I believed that she would rather walk on swords than have me, a blackguard, a heathen, walk her home after I treated her so badly. I am no better than that Bastard… Begging your pardon, madam, I did not mean to curse." Mr. Darcy berated himself.

"It is quite alright. I have used the same vocabulary myself." Mr. Darcy looked at her with his eyebrow raised. She blushed and Darcy noticed that she was quite an attractive woman. "In my head, of course."

Darcy laughed softly and then stopped, abruptly. He looked at his lap. "I am no better than him. Like he ripped her clothes from her body, I ripped the pride from her personality." Mr. Darcy sighed. "I feel as if she has bewitched my heart, yet I know she has not. In just a few weeks, I have gone from hating her very essence to feeling like she was the one. Like my life will never be whole without her. In just a short number of days, she has become my reason for living and I cannot understand how. How can one go from sprouting dirt about a person's character to sprouting love and all beautiful about them the next. I do not blame her if she hates me. For I certainly do," He finished, his eyes were stinging; but the sting faded as he willed himself to stay strong.

"Let us make a deal, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Bennet intoned. Her hand gently touching his arm.

He looked at her confused, "What?"

"Let us make a deal that I shall no longer blame Mr. Bennet and myself, if you no longer blame _your_self." Mrs. Bennet lay out the terms. "I do not blame you and you do not blame me; so let us not blame ourselves. Let us just blame the man that did this to my daughter, agreed?" She inquired, raising her hand between them.

"Agreed," Mr. Darcy shook her outstretched hand.

"Good. Now, I must go and speak with my husband about my qualms and annoyances. Whilst I am doing that, I want you to go and visit Elizabeth." Mrs. Bennet said.

Mr. Darcy sat up straighter and his mask was back upon his face. "I cannot, madam, propriety will not allow it."

"What does that matter? Especially since you will be asking for her hand…" Mrs. Bennet hinted at Darcy.

"What are you saying, madam?" Mr. Darcy inquired, a slight quiver of excitement and apprehension floated through him.

"I am saying that if you wish to still take Elizabeth as your wife, you have my blessing. When or if you go to see Mr. Bennet about marriage, I promise that he will give his blessing too." Mrs. Bennet explained with a smile on her lips.

"I thank you, Mrs. Bennet, it means a lot. However, I do not believe that Miss Elizabeth is that way inclined towards me." Mr. Darcy said, he doesn't mention about Mrs. Bennet's comment about him not wanting to take Elizabeth as his wife. For nothing would ever change his opinion or feelings for Miss Elizabeth. Society be damned.

"Poppycock. Elizabeth feels as strongly for you as you do for her. I suppose you should apologize first..." She raised her eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly. "But she will forgive you easily. I know she will." She finished.

"If you are sure," he said, uncertain.

"I am sure, Mr. Darcy," She said.

"Call me Darcy, please, or Fitzwilliam." Mr. Darcy begged. He does not care if it is improper, this woman may one day become his mother-in-law. And at this very moment, she is one of Darcy's friends and allies.

"Darcy it is," She smiled. "You must call me Francis," She stated, conspiratorially, with a wink.

"Of course, Francis," He smiled at the older woman and offered her his arm.

Mrs. Bennet took his arm and they made their way back into the house. As soon as they were inside, Mr. Bennet came and carted his wife away into the study. The last thing he saw of Francis was her eye roll she sent his way. Darcy laughed and then headed towards the steps.

He stopped, one foot on the first step and thought, _am I really doing this?_

He already knew the answer and he knew that he would not rest until Elizabeth's attacker was found. He would not stop apologizing to Elizabeth for the way he treated her; for she deserved to be showered with flowers and butterflies and all things beautiful. And he promised to make her feel safe and proud to be herself, once again. He began to climb the stairs with that thought at the forefront of his mind.

_For Elizabeth deserved that much… and much, much, more. _He thought, coming to rest at the top of the stair case.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

**Last time**: _For Elizabeth deserved that much… and much, much, more,____He thought, coming to rest at the top of the stair case._

Darcy took a deep breath to calm the emotions that were raging inside of him. He thought that he could hear Elizabeth's heartbeat through the door, though it could have easily have been his own. What was he supposed to say to her? 'I apologise for how I treated you when we first met. Now, since I saved your life, will you become my wife?' He couldn't possibly. For one it is a completely uncouth way of asking a woman to give up her freedom to you and two there is no way she would accept it. Not with all the grief he has given her.

He began to pace. How could he possibly talk to her without sounding like a complete and utter fool? _You have done enough that already,_ Darcy's thoughts supplied, unhelpfully. Darcy rolled his eyes. He stops pacing and runs a hand through his hair in frustration. _I know what I will do. I will walk in there and say 'I apologise for the way I mistreated you. I hope you can forgive me.' Hopefully that would be enough. Though I severely doubt it. I have already tried it once and it did nothing to help the situation. _He thought, disheartendly. There was only one way to find out if the same would happen again.

Staring at the imposing door, which led to the chamber in which Elizabeth slumbered, he took a deep breath and reached out to knock. His arm froze mid-way as a rather depressing thought filled his mind. What if she rejects him? What if she finds him severely lacking in all areas which makes a man a gentleman? It would be fair, after the way he had acted. He wouldn't be surprised if she thought him a complete Neanderthal. A groan of pain cut through his thoughts like a knife. _Elizabeth, _Darcy thought, anguished. He knocked on her door and he heard a small 'Enter'. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. The sight he beheld made him stop dead in his tracks. Her face was unrecognisable through the many bruises and the swelling that adorned her face. Her arms were cut and painted black and blue to match her face. Her collar bone was sticking through the skin slightly and he saw red marks around her flawless throat. _The bastard strangled her,_ Darcy growled.

"Are you finished looking, sir?" Elizabeth said with some bite. "I know I look disgusting and ugly; so I do not need you coming in here and telling me it is so." Elizabeth glared and Darcy inwardly flinched. "Why are you here, Mr. Darcy? It isn't very proper of you to be in a young maiden's room with no escort."

Just at that minute, Mrs. Bennet waltzed in and smiled at her daughter. "I am his escort, my child. I am the one who allowed him to be in here." Mrs. Bennet turned her smile to Darcy and he could not stop himself from smiling back. He was glad she was here.

Darcy turned back to Elizabeth to see her frowning in confusion. He decided now was the time to speak to her. "I have come to apologise, again, for the way I treated you when we first met."

Elizabeth's face turned sour. "I told you, Mr. Darcy, the only way you could ever get me to understand or even begin to think about forgiving you is to tell me why." Elizabeth seemed to be close to tears and Darcy, yet again, berated himself for being a complete and utter fool. "Why did you say those things and treat me as if I was just some piece of dirt you had found yourself walking upon?" She asked with her eyes cast down and her voice, only just, above a whisper.

Mr. Darcy looked upon Elizabeth and felt even more ashamed than he already was. He had hurt this woman so badly just because he was a complete and utter prat to her. He had never felt like such a failure. "Miss Elizabeth, there is absolutely nothing I can say that can ever excuse the way I acted. I know you ask of me to tell you why I treated you thus, however I cannot say for I do not know myself. I would willingly move mountains and constellations to provide you with an answer; but there simply isn't a justified reason." Darcy looked down at the floor and felt the guilt weigh even more on his shoulders. "I know I am repeating myself in my apologies but I am telling you the full truth. This you know for my story has not strayed. Now, there are some… past experiences in my life that may have fuelled my behaviour but they are not something I can share to just anyone."

Miss Elizabeth sat, staring at Darcy for longer than was necessary and he felt himself squirm under the constant scrutiny. Darcy was fit to combust when Miss Elizabeth finally nodded. "I understand, Mr. Darcy. I do hear what you are saying but you must forgive me when I find it difficult to accept your story. I want so much to trust you, but I find that my mind tells me not to. I cannot simply accept your explanation without a valid reason for such behaviour. I know I am making this out to be bigger than it needs to be, but…" Elizabeth looked at her lap and her shoulders shook with a silent sob. "You hurt me." She whispered, finally. The words were so soft that Darcy almost missed them. He wished he hadn't heard them. But, alas, he had and this caused his heart to shatter.

"I know I did." Darcy walked to Miss Elizabeth's bedside and knelt down by her middle. He, then, grabbed onto her small, soft, hand and bent his head over it. "Therefore, I make this promise to you. As God and your mother are my witnesses, I promise to make it up to you. I promise to be a better person and a loyal friend to you. Will you give me this chance? Will you allow us to begin again?" Mr. Darcy looked into her expressive eyes and saw the many emotions flitting through them. Darcy turned his worried gaze unto Mrs. Bennet and saw that she had tears in her eyes. She offered him a small smile and he knew that his little speech was powerful enough. He just hoped Elizabeth agreed.

He gradually, turned his gaze towards Elizabeth, again, and saw that her eyes were calculating. She watched his every move like a hunting hawk and he felt obliged to open up to her. He dropped his mask and let his emotions flit across his features. Elizabeth's breath hitched and he felt his heart stutter. Slowly, Elizabeth began to nod, "My name is Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and you are?"

Darcy laughed with relief; she was giving him another chance. _Do not muck this up Darcy!_ He thought to himself. His face broke into a broad grin and he bowed his head again. "My name is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's answering grin stole Darcy's breath. "It is a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Darcy. I hope this means that we are going to be good friends." Elizabeth said with her eyebrow raised.

"Of course," Darcy nodded with a smile. "But this does mean that you will have to call me Darcy or Fitzwilliam because I do not like when my _friends,_" At this he flickered his gaze to Mrs. Bennet, to let her know that he meant her too. "Or allies call me Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy was my father and I would much prefer to be referred to by name." He stated.

"Well then, I suppose I can make an exception." Elizabeth joked, though it lacked any kind of flare which she usually used when she joked. "Would you do me the honour of calling me Elizabeth?" She asked as a blush began to colour her cheeks.

"Of course I will," He grinned. His heart was doing flips inside his chest and he felt that he was close to bursting from joy. Elizabeth smiled as well, but then she yawned. She looked absolutely exhausted and Darcy knew he had kept her long enough. "You will have to forgive me, Elizabeth, I seem to have taken up most of your resting time. Therefore, I shall leave you now."

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and fear spread through her eyes, "I don't want to sleep." When her words registered, she blushed profusely, "I mean I like talking to you." She tried to cover up her mistake, but this just served to worry Darcy more.

"I would gladly stay but I must go to see Bingley about travel arrangements. You also need your sleep," Darcy said, regretfully. He saw the deep sadness in her eyes and looked at Mrs. Bennet. Her face was a picture of worry and understanding. _A mother always knows, _rang through his head and caused him to reconsider his statement.

"Who is traveling?" Elizabeth inquired.

"I am," Darcy stated. He watched as Elizabeth's face fell with disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I just thought that we might spend some time talking to each other as I grow stronger. I thought that was the point of me forgiving you." She said with a slight shrug.

"It was, only, I received a letter from my housekeeper, this morning, telling me that my sister has taken ill. Therefore, I must return to Pemberley post haste. I hope you can forgive me this once?" Darcy pleaded.

"Of course, of course. How long will you be gone?" She asked, concerned.

"I shall be away for a month at least. This is so I can look over my land and sort any other problems that have occurred since I have been away. I shall return as soon as I can and I will bring my sister so you may meet her. Would you like that?" Darcy inquired, sheepishly.

"Very much, thank you." Elizabeth said with a soft smile.

"Grand, grand. I shall leave you now. The sooner I leave, the sooner I return and then we can speak to each other and sort everything out." He smiled and rose to his feet. He turned to Mrs. Bennet, "Will you join me, Francis?"

"I shall be down soon, you go on ahead, Darcy." She said and sat in the chair at the corner of the room.

"Very well, Good day Francis, Elizabeth." He bowed and left the room.

Elizabeth sat watching the door that Darcy had left through, in confusion. Elizabeth looked at her mother and saw that her mother was staring at her lap. Words bubbled from her lips, "Why did Mr. Darcy call you Francis? And why did you call him Darcy?" her head was beginning to hurt.

Her mother looked at her and smiled softly, "We are friends. Just as you and he are."

"…Friends?" Elizabeth could not wrap her head around the thought.

"Yes… Friends," Her mother stated, exasperatedly. "He found me outside after I finished speaking with you. He comforted me and I him and now we are friends. Bonded over one thing… You," Mrs. Bennet stated. Elizabeth blushed and avoided looking at her mother. "You lied to me." Mrs. Bennet had burst out.

"Sorry? Lied about what?" Elizabeth asked with apprehension.

"About what that man did to you." Elizabeth's entire body froze and the air left her lungs. "I am not a fool, Lizzie. I can see it in your eyes," Her mother said and came over to sit next to Elizabeth on the bed.

"W-What exactly do y-you think happened?" Elizabeth asked, hoping that it was not what she thought her mother was saying.

"He…He…" She let out all of her breath and buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake from her tears. "He raped you…" She whispered at last. Elizabeth felt her whole world crash. This cannot be if her mother had guessed, then surely everyone else had as well.

"That is a wild assumption to make, Mother." Elizabeth stated breathlessly.

Mrs. Bennet looked up, into Elizabeth's eyes, and said "Then tell me I am wrong."

Elizabeth's mouth was gaping open and her jaw kept moving; thus she ended up looking like a fish out of water. Her mother's eyes dulled and she smiled, grimly, "See, you cannot." She stated matter-of-factly. Tears fell down Elizabeth's cheeks and she felt her body grow heavier, as her breathing became more laboured. Her mother wrapped Elizabeth in her arms and rocked her back and forth, murmuring soft comforts into her hair. She gradually calmed down.

"Who else knows?" Elizabeth asked, scared of the answer.

"Mr. Darcy." Her mother said nonchalantly.

Elizabeth felt as if the bed had just been taken out from under her. How can he know? That simply is not possible. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks… "You told him." She whispered, brokenly.

"Yes I did." Mrs. Bennet said.

"Why would you do that?" Lizzie asked, the tears coming down her face forcefully. "You do realise what would happen to me and our family if this got out?.. I… I would be… cast out. Left to the dogs. Why involve someone who has so much to lose?"

"Because… He cares for you." Mrs. Bennet stated. "And I trust him not to betray you like that. He is a good man."

"Oh , Mama, What am I going to do? I'm scared." Elizabeth cried out. She fell onto her side and curled into a ball against her mother's side.

Mrs. Bennet got a gleam in her eye and Elizabeth wanted to shrink underneath the covers and never surface again. She knew that look.

"What would you say if Mr. Darcy proposed to you?" She asked.

Elizabeth flinched and shrunk back from her mother, "Mr. Darcy could have any woman he wanted. Why would he settle for damaged goods?" Elizabeth asked with resignation in her voice.

Mrs. Bennet glared at her daughter's melodrama and touched her face softly. "What if he really wanted to marry you? And you him? Would you say yes?"

Elizabeth shook her head, "I could not do that to him. He has so much to lose, I would be the downfall of him and his family."

"Don't you dare talk like that, do you hear me?" Her mother chided, with a slight smack on Elizabeth's arm. "If he married you before all of this becomes public knowledge, there is no way that anyone can prove the story to be true. He wants to marry you, not just because he wants to protect you, but because he loves you."

"He cannot, I am not worthy of him. I know I always said how he was an awful person but… none of it was true. I have played this man enough, he deserves so much better and I will not trick him into marriage. That I will not do." Elizabeth proclaimed.

Mrs. Bennet looked at Elizabeth as if she had grown a second head. "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because _I _should be the only one burdened with a useless, wasted, tainted life. I do not want to force a man to protect a life that is already gone. I just wish the bast- the man," She corrected, quickly. "Had just killed me instead of making me live this life of hatred and turmoil. I guess this is what people mean when they say 'a fate worse than death'." She laughed, without mirth. This is all that her life is now, a colourless world of pain and servitude to the darkness.

"You do not mean that. You cannot mean that." Mrs. Bennet cried.

"This is why I was hoping the darkness would take me before anyone would find out. But I see that God is just dealing me harsh blows." Elizabeth whispered. This sounded to Elizabeth like she was losing faith in the Lord and if she loses faith in him, then she really would not have anything left.

"God will never desert you and neither will I. No matter what people say, you will always have me, Darcy, your sisters and your father because that is what family is for. None of this situation is your fault and I do not want you blaming yourself for it." Mrs. Bennet vowed. "I promise that we will find the man who did this and we will make his life hell. But for me to do that, I need you to promise me that you will not do anything reckless." She said with a pointed stare.

Elizabeth huffed a small laugh and nodded, "I promise I shall not do anything reckless." Elizabeth promised.

"Good, now I shall go and see about some breakfast for you. Try to get some sleep." Mrs. Bennet said, softly.

"Thank you Mama," Elizabeth embraced her mother and buried her face in her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling child, more than life itself." Her mother kissed her forehead and pushed her, gently, back into her mound of pillows.

Her mother walked to the door and, with one last look behind her, she left her daughter to her dreamless sleep which is the first in a while.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

**Last Time:**___Her mother walked to the door and, with one last look behind her, she left her daughter to her dreamless sleep which was the first in a while._

Darcy's departure was the most eye opening experience for Elizabeth. The Bennet's had returned to their abode and they had begun to settle back in when it started. Her dreams began haunting her reality with images of her attacker outside her window. Watching. Just _watching;_ lying in wait for the next moment to attack. This scared Elizabeth to no end.

In the days to follow, her mother often discovered Elizabeth in a ball in the corner of the room; too afraid to lift her head. Other times, Elizabeth would scream Darcy's name wishing he would hear her and come back to her. He was the only thing that made sense to Elizabeth at this time. He was the one beacon of light in a world of darkness. She should not have pushed him away like she had; if she had not he would be with her right at this very second. He would comfort her and tell her that the man could no longer harm her. However, she had denied Mr. Darcy forgiveness hence his fast departure to Pemberley.

Although, she _had_ forgiven him before he went and she _knew_ that Darcy had left to help his sister run his household. So, surely… she knew he was coming back. She decided she would make it up to him and beg him to never leave her side again. She would accept his marriage proposal if only it meant that he would hold her in his arms and tell her that she was his; no-one else's.

But then, in the future, would she come to regret giving him her body and her will? Will he take advantage of her like her attacker had? Would she just be surrendering herself to future beatings, vileness and possessiveness that she had encountered already?

_No,_ Elizabeth thought, decisively. Mr. Darcy was a man of morals and pride. He would never act in such an abominable way towards a woman. No matter how low of a woman she was. That was why she trusted him and why she trusted her mother's judgement. They would never allow her to be hurt again. Not for as long as they both breathed the air of the Earth and walked the ground of God. This meant that Elizabeth was safe; for now.

With this thought, she fell into a fitful slumber.

A slight tapping noise woke her a few hours later. It was coming from the window. Elizabeth sat up, quickly, in bed and reached for a candle that was no longer there. Elizabeth tore her eyes from the bedside when a crash sounded across the room.

A rock had been thrown through the glass pane. It had a note tied around it which meant only one thing. Elizabeth rose from her bed and quickly grabbed the river pebble. She sat back on her bed, resting against the headboard and untied the string. When the note fell away, Elizabeth's blood ran cold. It said: 'I am coming for you my pretty little thing'.

A shadow began to crawl over her covers, gradually closing the distance between her and it. The smell of Mr. Herald's stale breath attacked her senses and she felt her body being dragged down the bed. She tried kicking and screaming to no avail. The thing surrounded her in its foulness and began pounding like a rabid dog. When her screams began getting louder and the feeling started getting rougher, she noticed a soft voice calling to her. 'Lizzie, Wake up. Lizzie!'

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open and the pounding ceased. She bolted up right in bed and the room began to spin causing her stomach to lurch. She was quick enough to reach for her bed pan, which recently sat on her bedside table, and place it under her chin before the contents of her stomach managed to paint the white bed linens in all sorts of ugly colours. Her mother's hand rubbed her back and Jane held her tresses away from her face as she remained doubled over; retching. Her vision began to swim with black spots and her head was thumping continuously.

This was what Lizzie woke to pretty much all the time; her stomach protesting and her head swimming with dizziness. Her mother wanted to send for a doctor but Elizabeth would not have it. She was adamant that nothing was wrong with her. "It is simply the shock," Elizabeth would say to her mother on many occasions. But how could she ignore this any longer? This was not right. These feelings do not encroach on a healthy person. They only begin when someone is sick. Or…

No, Elizabeth would not go down that route. She could not bear the idea… Not alone. Not like this.

"I need Mr. Darcy. Mama, please send for him, it has been weeks." Elizabeth whimpered and reached over into her mother's arms. "I cannot stand this feeling any longer. I feel like I am suffocating. I am drowning in a world that does not understand." She sobbed into her mother's shoulder and felt her elder sister press against her back, embracing her. "There is so much pain and I cannot endure it any longer. I need him. Here. With me. Please?" She pleaded in a broken whisper.

Her mother stroked her hair continuously throughout her confession, all the while uttering a simple "Shh". When Elizabeth's tears abated somewhat, her mother began to speak. "I received word from Mr. Bingley, who has been in correspondence with Mr. Darcy, that Mr. Darcy has already begun his journey back." Mrs. Bennet assured her daughter and she slowly began to rock her daughter in her arms. "It seems that something in Mr. Bingley's letters disturbed Mr. Darcy enough to start travelling ahead of time. You won't be alone anymore. He is coming home." Elizabeth let out a soft breath of air and felt her entire being relax.

When the images of Elizabeth's dream returned to her, she began to cower. "I am so sorry, Mama. I have let you down; you too, Jane. I have ruined everything." Elizabeth cried in anguish and felt her resolve vanish into thin air.

"None of this is your fault, Mo muirnín. You are just a victim," Jane whispered. Elizabeth was so glad that she decided to confide in her sister. Sometimes, there are reassurances that you cannot get from your mother. Ones that you know cannot always be easily bought. Jane and Elizabeth were as close as anything and Elizabeth would never doubt that. But, she must admit that she was surprised, to say the least, that her sister was so… caring. But then again, that is Jane all over. She was as nice as summer blossoms.

Elizabeth attempted to smile at her older sister but could not find the strength. "I see your Gaelic lessons are paying off. What does 'Mo muirnín' mean?"

Jane smiled at her younger sister, "It means 'my darling'." Elizabeth had felt a weight lift off her shoulders. The endearment, normally, was incredibly sweet but with the rough sounds of the Scottish tongue it was made to sound almost… mystical. At least, that was what it sounded like to Elizabeth.

"It is very sweet," Elizabeth voiced her opinion. "Make sure you use it more often. It becomes you." Elizabeth had meant the comment as a joke but as soon as the words were in the air, Elizabeth knew them to be true. Jane would have made a grand Scottish lady. Jane smiled faintly and nodded her head in aquisance whilst mumbling a soft, "as you wish, Mo muirnín." This was enough to bring a smile to Lizzie's face.

She then turned to her mother and made one of the hardest decisions. She decided that she could no longer go on feeling ill. She needed help and she needed it fast. If that meant bringing in a doctor, then so be it. "Mother, I have decided to take up your advice. I believe it has long gone past the time for us to find out what is ailing me. So would you be so kind as to send for the doctor?"

The look of pure delight and relief fought across her mother's features; dissipating the look of concern and confusion. However, when Mrs. Bennet answered, she made sure none of her feelings, which were on her face, bled through into her words; "As you wish, my child."

Mrs. Bennet began to walk towards Elizabeth's door. However, just before she laid a hand on the oak, she turned and looked to her second and eldest daughters. Love blossomed on her features as she watched the two siblings embrace. "Elizabeth," her mother called to her. Elizabeth nodded towards her mother asking her to continue. "Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

In that moment, Elizabeth knew that with the support of her family and friends she would make it through. She just wished that Mr. Darcy would return post haste so that she could begin to patch up their relationship.

_With Mr. Darcy on the road to Netherfield,_

The words of Bingley's last letter kept rattling around in Darcy's head. The letter had bid for his hasty return and it wasn't something he was about to ignore. With that resolve in mind, he had sent a letter ahead to Netherfield and started to pack a few belongings. It was too late to leave that evening, thus, Darcy decided to leave the next day. It was a restless night and had left Darcy feeling unnerved.

_Dear Darcy,_

_The news in which this letter brings is not of good fortune. The matter is most delicate here that I fear I could not wait for you to return in three weeks. _

_Miss Elizabeth's condition is worsening. I have visited her every day, like you requested, and saw no improvement. She seems to be pulling further and further away from reality. Mrs. Bennet fears for her daughter; not that she ever goes into great detail. The fear is in her eyes and the way that she holds herself. It seems that Miss Elizabeth has begun to stop eating and that she can no longer sleep through the evenings. Her face grows more and more gaunt and her cries become more and more frequent._

_I have never seen the Bennet family look so haggard. They no longer come into town and no longer speak to their friends. The youngest Bennet's have been sent away to their Aunt's home in London because Mr. and Mrs. Bennet fear for their mental state. Lydia and Kitty had begun to withdraw themselves from the family, all except for Miss Elizabeth. They would spend their days sitting by her bedside just holding her hands as she slept. I had never seen them that quiet and it unnerved me. The third eldest, Mary, used to sit by the window in the living room and just stare out of it, waiting for something. When Jane asked, Mary's reply was that she 'was waiting for the inevitable day of Elizabeth's demise'. This frightened Jane and me, as well as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. _

_The family has changed so drastically that I can scarce believe that it has been a mere four weeks since your departure. I fear what might happen if Miss Elizabeth carries on down this path of destruction. I just know that it might mean the demise of something good, honest and strong. _

_I am sorry to drop this on you, Darcy, but I cannot hold back any longer. Miss Elizabeth and the Bennet's have come to mean so much to me in the last two months. I know it is the same for you too. Please, Darcy, I beg of you to return. Miss Elizabeth needs you. Mrs. Bennet says that you are the only person Miss Elizabeth asks for. She does not ask for the doctor, her father or her sisters. She asks for you. She wants you home and quite frankly so do I. _

_Your dearest friend,_

_Bingley, _

_Master of Netherfield_

When the morning light broke through, Darcy had fled to his stables and grabbed a hold of his saddled horse and begun a hasty retreat; only barely remembering to leave a message with his steward for his sister.

The letter had left Darcy in a state of fear and desperation. He should have known not to leave Elizabeth. He may have thought that she was getting better but that didn't mean that she was. He was such a fool. He saw how she was when he found her and he knew how she asked him to stay. He should have listened. Maybe then she wouldn't have deteriorated so quickly. Either way, none of that negative thinking was helping him reach Elizabeth any quicker. He just needed to stay calm and keep a level head otherwise he could have an accident. Then where would he be?

The journey was long and tedious and that did not help to sooth Darcy in any way. He was so far away. What was he thinking, travelling so far away? Obviously he wasn't thinking. Elizabeth needed him and he left her. But then again, his sister needed him as well. What was he meant to do? His family estate had gone on long enough without its master and he knew his steward could not handle to books by himself for much longer. Therefore, he had to return home.

He must admit that it was nice seeing his young sister again. She was growing more and more beautiful by the day and Darcy hated that he was away from her for so long. He hated the way that it had been left two months ago when he had left to help Bingley into Netherfield. He should have tried to put it right before he had left but he had been so angry that he hadn't wanted to sort it. He could barely look at Georgiana without remembering that monster's touch upon her. It wasn't her that he was angry with but he had taken it out on her. He could not be any better than Wickham or the man that attacked Elizabeth. Darcy had hurt both his sister and the woman he loved all because he was an arrogant, self-important, pompous arse.

Aznavour jostled, roughly, almost throwing Darcy out of his seat. This broke through Darcy's self-shame and made him aware of where he was going. Aznavour seemed to have been teetering on the edge of a ravine which made him come to a sharp stop. Darcy knew this ravine; it was one that was on the grounds of Netherfield. He was almost there. Darcy would finally be able to see Elizabeth again. He looked to the sky and noticed that it was already nightfall. He hadn't realised the hours of the day passing by. Darcy had left Pemberley at first light which meant that he had completed a day and a half of slow horseback riding in a matter of a few hours.

That meant that Darcy would not be able to see Elizabeth until tomorrow. Disappointment and agitation begun to unfold within Darcy's chest and he decided to take a moment to breathe and calm down. Getting agitated would not help his situation and would not get him to Elizabeth any sooner.

Once he was calm, Darcy made his way around the ravine.

It took a good twenty minutes to reach the small bridge that passed over the ravine. But once he found it, Darcy made sure that Aznavour took his time to reach Netherfield. The poor horse was worn out and deserved a moment's respite. There was no reason for Darcy to rush and he was too early for tea anyway, so why not take his time.

Thoughts of Elizabeth filled the time it took to get to Netherfield. Darcy thought about her smile, her eyes, her sharp wit and her razor sharp humour. She was captivating and Darcy could not wait until the time when he would call her, his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

**Last time:**_She was captivating and Darcy could not wait until the time when he would call her, his._

_Right,_ Elizabeth thought. She could do it. All it took was one step. Elizabeth let out a frustrated huff and looked to the floor of the hallway. She had been stood there for 9 minutes and she had not made any progress. All she wanted to do was step outside into the fresh air and feel the wind gently whistle past her. She had, had enough of that stuffy room. She just needed to breathe. _1…2…3…No! I cannot, _Elizabeth jumped away from the large oak door and quickly manoeuvred her shaking form into a chair that sat by the right wall. The fear that Mr. Heralds was out there made Elizabeth's legs turn to jelly. Who was he to ruin a person's life? Elizabeth can barely look outside her window anymore; unless she wanted to have a panic fit. Was this to be her life? Was she to become a prisoner in her own home? She wanted to be free to smell the flowers and feel the grass against her ankles. She wanted to just be _free._

"Lizzie? What are you doing?" Elizabeth heard Jane call. This caused Elizabeth to jolt as if she had been stung by a bee. Seeing this, Jane rushed to Elizabeth's side and pulled her into her arms. "Can I help, Lizzie? Do you want to go outside?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and looked to the floor, "But, I cannot. I fear that he is out there; just watching. It scares me, Jane." Elizabeth took a shaky breath and tightened her grip on her sister.

"Let us do it together, Lizzie. You can do it and I guarantee that the man is not out there." Jane vowed. A moment of doubt filled Elizabeth's mind because she had yet to tell anyone the appearance of her attacker. But Elizabeth trusted Jane and felt as though she was stronger just by having Jane there. So, taking one last big breath, Elizabeth nodded and Jane moved them, gradually, towards the door. Elizabeth's heart began to beat faster in her chest and Elizabeth felt her fingers begin to numb with fear. _No,_ she would do this. She had to and not just for her family; but for herself.

Elizabeth reached out a shaky hand and pulled the door away from the threshold. She was doing it. She was almost outside in the summer sun and by Jove could she smell the flowers out there. The sight that greeted her eyes was mouth-wateringly beautiful. The trees danced in the summer wind and the clouds floated across the sky in synchronisation. The grass billowed and the flowers bobbed whilst their colours were brightened by the morning sun. Happiness filled Elizabeth's chest and she felt the panic and fear subside within her. _She was finally free._

Jane and Elizabeth made the short journey to the garden patio where there was a table and chairs laid out in the sun. Elizabeth, gratefully, sunk into one of the three seats that surrounded the table and closed her eyes.

After a few moments of silence, Jane broke it. "Would you like anything else?"

"Yes," Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled to her sister. "I would love a cup of tea and something to eat, if you don't mind of course." Elizabeth smiled sheepishly. Jane's face broke into a triumphant grin and Elizabeth felt her heart dance at the sight.

"Of course, I shall be only a moment." Jane started to walk away but then Elizabeth froze in fear. That would mean she would be left alone and that would make her an easy target.

"Jane, on second thought, do not worry about the food." Elizabeth said with urgency. "I am no longer hungry." The look upon Jane's face would have made Elizabeth laugh on any other day. But today, it made her want to cry.

"You need to eat, Lizzie. You cannot keep going on like this," Jane chided.

"Please, please, just do not leave me out here alone. I cannot stand it." Elizabeth whimpered, looking around her in fear of what may reveal itself. Jane broke her stern façade and looked upon Elizabeth with sadness. Elizabeth looked at her sister and felt her world shift. That was what Elizabeth had not wanted to happen. "Please, do not pity me. All I ask is for you to remain by my side," Elizabeth murmured and looked down at her lap.

"Elizabeth, I do not pity you and for you to say such a thing..." Jane looked at the floor when Elizabeth looked up. "It hurts. It hurts to see you this way; knowing I cannot help." Jane placed her hand over her eyes. "You are the strong one out of all of us. To see you so down and lost makes me fear what will become of you. It scares me, Lizzie." Jane confessed and it broke Elizabeth's heart.

_Oh, how far the mighty have fallen,_ Elizabeth thought. That was what she had feared the most; everyone losing hope. Because if everyone loses hope; what would be there for Lizzie when she did pull through? If they lose hope then the bastard had won and Lizzie would lose more of herself. She could not let him ruin more of what she had built over the years. That would mean she was weak and Elizabeth Bennet was_ anything _but _weak_.

"I want to start to heal. I cannot… I cannot handle seeing you all like this." Elizabeth looked at her lap with great interest. "None of you can understand what I am feeling and what I am going through. Seeing you like this… You can never understand." Elizabeth covered her face with her hands.

"Then make us understand," A male voice broke over Elizabeth's sobs. Elizabeth felt her breathing freeze and her spine grow rigid. It was him. It had to be…

Elizabeth gradually rose to her feet and turned around to face the direction the voice had come from. When she saw the face of the man behind her she jolted with surprise. It wasn't who she was expecting. The man before her wasn't the feature of her nightmares; he was her saviour. "Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth breathed in relief.

"Hello, Elizabeth," He smiled and bowed.

Elizabeth felt her knees start to give out and a sob break from her throat. She lowered herself into her chair with her hand covering her mouth as the tears ran over her pale cheeks. When she found her voice she whispered, "You returned to me."

Mr. Darcy began to edge his way towards her like she was a frightened doe. Elizabeth, in that moment, felt her heart warm with love. He looked so gentle in the way he trod; scared that he would send her scattering at one misstep, "I told you I would, Elizabeth." He brought himself to his knees just before her chair and began to reach for her hand. Elizabeth snatched her hand away just before he could get a hold on it. Hurt and fear flittered through his eyes but he quickly covered it when Elizabeth, timidly, placed her hand in his. A bolt of electricity reverberated through her arm and she gasped. Mr. Darcy must have felt it too because he smiled brighter and tightened his hold. "I promised you that I would return to you and I have. I will not leave you again."

"Thank you," Elizabeth murmured. She turned her gaze over to where she had last seen Jane and saw that her sister had left them to their privacy; probably to get Elizabeth some food. Elizabeth shook her head in mock exasperation. She returned her attention to Darcy and half- smiled. "My family are quite efficient. The doctor says one word and they scatter to do his bidding like mad men." Elizabeth laughs humourlessly and looks towards her lap.

She felt the grip on her hand tighten and she looked up into his warm, comforting, gaze. "You spoke with the doctor?" Darcy asked, apprehensive. Elizabeth nodded her head and clutched at his hand in both of hers. "What did he say? I do not mean to be rude. You do not have to say-"

"-No," Elizabeth cut in. "I want to tell you." Elizabeth assured him.

Relief spread across Mr. Darcy's features and he smiled again. "Thank you." He whispered.

Elizabeth felt her lips tilt in what was meant to be a smile, but which couldn't quite be associated as one. "He says that everything is fine," Elizabeth said. "Well, not fine, but it is not what we had feared." Elizabeth felt a touch against her stomach and she looked down, to see her hand resting there. She must have placed it there unconsciously. She balled her hand into a tight fist. "He says it is merely melancholy. But I cannot help but think that it is something more." Elizabeth confessed; she felt hollow and her voice sounded so. "I feel as though I have had my heart ripped from my chest. I cannot eat, I cannot sleep, I cannot see without remembering something of that night. My skin crawls with the feel of his touch and I feel as though my life has now become a game piece and that the game will soon be over."

Elizabeth felt her chest rise and fall in a staccato fashion. She felt herself falling apart at the seams with no way to stop it. "I do not wish for it to happen but I see no other way. If I do not get off this path soon… I fear I will be powerless to stop myself from taking my own life." Elizabeth's words had sped up during her speech. She was worked up into a state when she felt everything suddenly stop. "I am alone. I have no-one. My family help but they do not understand. I am alone in a world where prejudice overrules all matters. I am all alone with no-one to talk to. How can I carry on with no path to follow?" Elizabeth placed her hands over her face and gasped for breath when it became difficult.

"Then tell me." Elizabeth felt hands grab her arms and pull them away from her face. She looked up into the eyes of the man she loved and felt her breathing calm down. "Elizabeth," He murmured softly. "Tell me, please."

And so she did. She told him everything. What happened that night and what had happened since and when she finished she felt one hundred times lighter. She turned her gaze to Darcy to gage his reaction.

Darcy's face flashed with pain as he processed what Lizzie had just announced to him. He looked at her as if she had become the most fragile thing he had ever beheld; however, he was the one who seemed to be the most fragile at the news. He turned his face to the garden table. Lizzie saw one silver stream fall from the corner of his deep brown eye. She knew instantly that this was a mistake. That she had caused the usually proud gentleman, which Mr. Darcy was, to break his facade and lose his countenance and cry for her.

Lizzie had never had a gentleman cry over her. It made her heart flutter to know that he was crying over _her_ situation. Elizabeth felt safe and warm and loved. "I am so sorry that this happened to you, Elizabeth. I wish I had protected you. Please forgive me?" Darcy begged.

Elizabeth felt her face lift in the first real smile she had shown since she was attacked. "There is nothing to forgive." Darcy looked at her and when he saw her smile he smiled back.

"There is something I must ask you, Elizabeth. Do not feel as though you need to accept but I feel as though I cannot stop myself. Over the last month or so, I have felt my heart open to so many different opportunities that had never been an option for me before I met you." Darcy's smile broadened and he placed a feather light kiss upon Elizabeth's hand. "You have brought colour and light to my world and I feel as though my heart will explode from the amount of joy I consume every time I see your beautiful face. So I ask you this…"

Darcy opened his jacket and reached into his pocket and pulled something out of it. "Will you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy?" He presented her a ring that was made of an intricate silver design with several green gems encrusted within it.

Elizabeth felt her heart speed up in her chest and a smile exploded across her face. "Are you being truthful? Do you really want me as your wife?"

"I never lie, madam, and I would certainly not lie about this. I love you, Elizabeth, and I want you as my wife and my companion in life." Darcy declared.

When he had finished his little speech, there was only one answer that Elizabeth could give. "Yes, Yes I will marry you. I love you," Elizabeth rose from her seat and flung herself in his arms and felt her body melt. This was what she had needed. She had needed love and to know that she was wanted. She needed to know that she was wanted by Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and slowly lowered his head. Elizabeth felt her body rise to capture Darcy's lips with her own. _This _was what she wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour **

**Last Time: **_Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and slowly lowered his head. Elizabeth felt her body rise to capture Darcy's lips with her own. This was what she wanted._

Chapter 12:

Telling Mr. and Mrs. Bennet the happy news was one of the most amusing and frightening circumstances Mr. Darcy had ever encountered. To begin with, Darcy had felt certain that Mr. Bennet would be the one to kick up a fuss and the thought left him in a state of apprehension. In the end, the fuss that was created was not of a similar nature to what he had previously thought. Mr. Bennet had seemed to be the epitome of calm and contentedness. Mrs. Bennet, however, was a flurry of excitement and had left the room squealing for the housemaid to run into town to bring the clergyman. Mr. Darcy had felt his heart become a shade lighter when Mr. Bennet slapped his shoulder in comradeship.

He could hardly retain his laughter when Mr. Bennet leant forward and whispered "Welcome to the family, my boy. You best prepare yourself because it will be one exciting journey." The old man leant back and walked over to his daughter and embraced her. He whispered something to her and Darcy saw Elizabeth's eyes fill with love and unshed tears. She held onto her father tighter as he placed a soft kiss upon the top of her head.

At that moment, Mrs. Bennet re-entered the room, dragging Jane along behind her. She let her eldest daughter go and went over to Mr. Darcy and embraced him with a silent "Thank you", whispered into his ear. He could not remember the last time he had felt the touch of a motherly figure. Over the last few months, Mrs. Bennet had been a source of comfort to him and he had begun to see her as the mother he barely remembered. When the woman pulled away from Darcy, he could see her eyes shining with glee and his heart filled with pride. This was the moment that he realised that he was going to gain another mother and father; as well as four more sisters. That was all Mr. Darcy had wanted since he was eleven.

"Congratulations Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, I wish you every happiness. You both deserve it." Jane said as she wrapped her arms around her younger sister. They held tight to each other for a few moments and then moved apart until they just held each other's hands. Darcy had held out his hand to Elizabeth and she had reached out hers as well. The clasping of their hands sent a vibrating pulse down his arm and left a small bundle of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He lifted his gaze to Elizabeth's and saw the happiness in it which had been missing for months. That was a reassurance for Darcy because it meant that the thing between Darcy and Elizabeth was real. There was no pretending or second guessing or one sided emotions because what they had was real.

There was a knock on the door and the house maid entered the room. Her breathing was erratic and her face was as red as an English Rose. The way her body was leaning, it looked as if she might have collapsed if she had not steadied herself on the doorframe. She dipped into a curtsey and addressed Mrs. Bennet, "Ma'am the Parson is 'ere ta see ya." Mrs. Bennet nodded and waved her hand towards the door to indicate that the maid should fetch the man. Mrs. Bennet's face was glowing with happiness and Darcy felt pride when she turned her smile towards him.

The room was buzzing with excitement by the time the Parson entered followed by a young trainee. However, Darcy felt the mood drop slightly when the young man met the eyes of the members of their assembly. But one person in particular seemed to be the centre of his attention and Darcy felt his spine become rigid with protectiveness. Darcy moved forward slightly, whilst pleasantries were being exchanged, and squeezed Elizabeth's hand in reassurance. Elizabeth turned her haunted gaze unto Darcy and he felt his heart skip a beat. She had been so happy; what had caused such a drastic change in her mood? Who was that man who had such a sway over his Elizabeth? He squeezed her hand again whilst his eyes tried to convey his query; how are you? He hoped that Elizabeth would gather his meaning but sometimes the words are lost in translation. The meaning seemed to reach her because her eyes grew darker as she began to nod that she was alright. Why was she lying to him? However, her nod had quickly changed into a shake and she began to slightly dip. Darcy broke the link between their hands and placed his hands around her waist to keep her up straight. Without causing too much of a scene; Darcy manoeuvred Elizabeth to the nearest chair and sat her down in it. He turned back to the room and saw worry lining the face of Mrs. Bennet. She made a slight indication, with her head, towards Elizabeth and Darcy shook his head in answer; no, she wasn't alright. Mrs. Bennet nodded and traversed the room to land in the seat next to her daughter.

Darcy, however, turned his attention and his glare towards the unwelcome entity. "Mr. Heralds, I did not know you were training to be a clergyman. Last time I heard you were working in your father's shop." Mr. Bennet inquired with barely concealed curiosity.

"I am still working in my father's shop, sir. But, I thought I might try a different profession. One that is more… respectable." Mr. Heralds said, graciously. His beady gaze made its way towards Elizabeth and Darcy had felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as the gaze dragged its way down Elizabeth's body.

Darcy cleared his throat and glared at the man when he turned his predatory gaze onto him. There was something familiar to Mr. Heralds' eyes that put Darcy on edge. They were very similar to Madame DuBois; maybe he was a relation. Dread rippled through Darcy's bones and he felt his knees begin to buckle. This cannot be happening, Darcy's thoughts had cried.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

**Last Time: **_This cannot be happening, Darcy's thoughts had cried._

Chapter 13:

Elizabeth watched as Darcy's face lost all colour and his legs slightly gave way. Forgetting her own weakness, Elizabeth jumped to her feet. However, he quickly recovered so the others did not have time to notice the change in Darcy. Elizabeth felt apprehension fill the lingering spaces left empty by fear. Why on earth was that… thing here in Elizabeth's house? How could the spawn of the devil even be considered for a Parson? The man was pure evil. Elizabeth had known it from the beginning. Well, she hadn't known it but she had, had a feeling. What else are you to expect when a man's eyes follow you around the room and catalogue every one of your movements? Nothing good could come from something like that, surely? The way he was watching Elizabeth now made her feel sick to her stomach and memories of the dream, she had, had before Darcy's return filled her head and left her in a dizzying circle of fear. The dream had said that he was coming for her. Elizabeth had just passed it off as apprehension and delusions but now she knows that the dream had spoken true. This man would never leave her be. She was doomed to look upon that face and know that he had ripped away her innocence and left her out to bleed.

Elizabeth had not noticed that she was shaking until her hand was clasped in someone else's hand. Elizabeth turned her gaze to her right and saw her mother looking at her with concern. Mrs. Bennet looked as if she was waiting for an answer to a question. When Elizabeth turned her gaze, she saw that the whole room looking expectant. Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she hung her head in shame. "Forgive me; I am afraid I missed the question."

A soft ripple of laughter echoed around the room and Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat in shame. There was a hint of concern to the melodious sound. She must have worried them. "Elizabeth?" Her mother's voice cut through Elizabeth's fuzzy mind and it made her jump. "Your father just repeated the question, dear." Elizabeth's face blanched as her heart fell from its place in her chest.

She turned a fearful gaze upon her father and whispered, "I beg your pardon, Father. I missed the question again." Concern infiltrated her father's features and Elizabeth could tell he was refraining from saying anything.

"Are you ill, Elizabeth?" Her father asked. Darcy was looking at her with the same concern and it struck deep in Elizabeth's heart. Catching a glimpse behind Darcy's shoulder; Elizabeth saw the smirk on Mr. Heralds' face. The look made Elizabeth want to rip her hair out. She had to get away.

"I must admit that I am not feeling very well." Elizabeth blushed and looked at the floor.

"Very well, I am sure that we can finish up here. Why don't you go and rest?" Mr. Bennet stood to escort his daughter to the door.

"Is that alright with the Parson?" Elizabeth inquired.

The parson looked fit to burst from his objections, "There is still a lot we have to go through." Darcy sent the Parson a glare and he amended, "However, I feel that I can get the information from your parents and Mr. Darcy." He said gruffly. The old man looked annoyed at the lack of respect he received from Darcy. Elizabeth smiled and the man relaxed and smiled back. "I hope you get better soon. May God go with you and bless you."

"Thank you, sir, and God bless you." Elizabeth curtseyed and then turned to the other inhabitants of the room. "Goodnight," She said and curtseyed. They exchanged their blessings of a good evening and Elizabeth left the room. She took a moment to pause and breathe in the safety of the hallway. She started to walk towards the stairs when the door opened again. Elizabeth's body froze in fear and all she could do was wait. Wait for the person to say something or do something.

"Lizzie, are you alright, little dove?" Jane's voice called. Elizabeth turned but then collapsed on the step beneath her as the fear left her body and she was left jittery with relief. "Oh, Lizzie, come on. Let's get you upstairs." Her sister calmed and Elizabeth felt tears fall freely from her eyes as she was helped to stand. Jane wound her arm around Elizabeth's waist and supported her as she began to shakily ascend the stairs. Jane softly hummed a lullaby under her breath that always had a calming effect on Elizabeth. _Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night, _Elizabeth's thoughts sung. It was a beautiful welsh lullaby and Elizabeth often remembered her mother singing it to her and Jane as they fell asleep on a winter's evening. The nights had been long and loud with thunder storms but the lullaby kept the badness away and allowed Elizabeth to sleep in peace. But it wouldn't in this case because the storm was too strong and too wild for any shelter to be found.

Elizabeth and Jane fought their way through the door of their room and as soon as they entered, Elizabeth let go of Jane and walked to the window on the other side of the room. A throat cleared behind her and she turned. "I am going to return to the living room. Will you be alright on your own?" Elizabeth nodded and turned back to the bright morning light. Elizabeth heard Jane sigh, "Lizzie, I shall return with Mr. Darcy after Mr. Heralds and…" Jane's voice faded to nothing when his name passed through her sister's lips. How dare he come to her home, the little snake? He doesn't belong there and he most certainly wasn't welcome.

"Lizzie, did you hear what I said?" Jane's curt voice cut through Elizabeth like a knife. She was distressing her family and she did not know how to avoid it.

There was one thing she could do though. "I heard you, Jane. Thank you for your help and thank you for offering to bring Mr. Darcy. I would very much like that. I will be fine, so go." Elizabeth shooed. Jane seemed to stall for a moment but when Elizabeth made a shooing motion, with her hands, Jane nodded once, stiffly, and left the room. Elizabeth sighed in relief and turned back to the hypnotic dance of the wildlife below her window.

Half an hour passed as Elizabeth stared out of the window into the street below. The wind rustled the trees and Elizabeth was entranced in the peaceful sway of the branches. She felt her body sway softly with the trees as she hummed her lullaby. This storm was not one that she could escape; not easily. She just wished there was some way to be rid of the devil that plagued her thoughts; but it seemed there was not. The only way for her to be free of him is to die the death of the melancholy or kill the bastard herself; neither seemed to be a tantalising experience. Could this not have happened to someone else? Not that Elizabeth would wish the experience on any woman. Why was God punishing her so? Was it because she spoke out of turn when speaking with acquaintances?

Why, why, why, why? The mantra was filling her mind and her breathing became irregular as she searched for the answer she deserved. But no answer came to her and that worried her. Elizabeth is only one and twenty; she should not experience the darkness of the world in such a cruel way. She had not lived long enough to cause any true damage to the world. So why was she raped? A cry ripped its way from Elizabeth's throat as she fell to her knees. Her vision was blurred and her heart was picking up speed. This was no longer a place she felt safe in because it had been infiltrated by the enemy. Hopefully, Elizabeth would find sanctuary with Darcy after they were married.

Mr. Darcy. Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, her fiancé who loved her for who she was. No matter how damaged and irreparable she may have been; he loved her. Their friendship had been rough, cruel and heart breaking, yet their love had been quick, passionate and warming. He gave her a place to unwind and trust in. She did not care that their love had been developed quickly because love had a funny way of sprouting in unusually fast periods and in strange places. That was the beauty of it. Yet, Elizabeth could not help but wonder whether Darcy's feelings were genuine. She knew that her feelings were but there was so much that had happened to tarnish Elizabeth, which made her wonder if the man could be trusted. Elizabeth knew, deep down, that she could but after what had happened, she was not taking any chances.

A knock on the door shook her from her reverie and she cleared her throat enough to mutter a hoarse, _Enter_. Jane entered the room, quickly followed by Darcy, and closed the door to give them more privacy. Darcy traversed the floor and knelt by Elizabeth's side in one graceful movement. Elizabeth felt the warm pressure of Darcy's hand on her head and she felt her fears melt away. Her body lost all of its tension and fell limp against Darcy's side. The soft shushing noises coming from his mouth lulled Elizabeth into a state of calm that left her feeling tired, yet peaceful.

"What is troubling you, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked in concern. He lifted Elizabeth into his arms and brought her over to her bed. The soft mattress sunk as her body was lain upon it and the pillows moulded to the shape of her head. Elizabeth didn't want that conversation about Heralds to be the first things they discussed. There was something more important that was weighing on Elizabeth's mind.

"I will explain in a minute. First, however, you are going to tell me how _you_ know Mr. Heralds." Elizabeth waited expectantly for the answer and watched in worry as Darcy lost all colour in his face.

Darcy looked at his hands and sighed, "I knew his sister. I grew up with her in Derbyshire but something happened between us and I never heard from her again." Darcy raised his head and smiled softly. Elizabeth had a bad feeling as to where this was going. "The next thing I knew; she was dead." Elizabeth gasped as did Jane who was sitting in the corner chair, pretending to be reading her book.

In apprehension Elizabeth asked, "What happened between you? What happened to her?"

Darcy shook his head as the memories filled the place in his mind where he had banished the thoughts. "I was told that after she left Derbyshire…" Darcy stuttered to a stop when he whispered those words and lifted his gaze to Elizabeth again. She nodded for him to continue and he took a deep breath. "She went to a hospital for expectant mothers who did not, necessarily, want the child. The operation went wrong and she died." Darcy sighed and Elizabeth felt a weight upon her heart. "In retaliation," Darcy continued "Her brothers blamed me and have been hunting me all around the world because they believed the child to be mine." Darcy said. Elizabeth frowned in confusion; was it not his child? "It wasn't. We were engaged to be married, you understand, but I had discovered her sleeping with one of my closest friends which was why she fled. He was the father of the child." Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Before she got rid of the child, she had become an escort for rich men, or so I am told. That may also be the cause of her pregnancy but I highly doubt it." Darcy continued. Elizabeth felt her head begin to spin with the amount of detail he was giving her. She certainly wasn't expecting it. "According to her friends, the men called her 'Madame DuBois'. She hid her identity so as to not clue her family in to what she was doing. When the family found out about her death they were devastated, her mother became withdrawn and melancholic whilst her father became an alcoholic. He drank himself into an early grave and the mother soon followed. That was five years after her death and then for the next five; her brothers began to follow me and my sister. I thought that had ended after their friend tried to elope with my sister at their behest. But it appears it hasn't ended. They…" Darcy sighed and rose to his feet to look out of the bedroom window. "They want my money and to bring disgrace to the Darcy name so they tried to do it by damaging the thing I cared most about in the world."

"Your sister, did she elope with the friend?" Elizabeth asked with a strained voice.

"No, luckily I got there before Mr. Wickham could dig his claws into our family fortune and before he could… damage Georgiana." Darcy smiled slightly as a memory filled his head. "Georgiana was the light of my life after I lost my mother; my rock in some way. Her smile brightened the darkest room and her laughter lightened the burden on my shoulders. I had never felt so at peace with the world and who I was until I held Georgiana in my arms that night in the garden." Darcy laughed and Elizabeth saw his eyes were beginning to tear up. Elizabeth felt her heart clench in sympathy. "She is so like my mother, even more so with each passing summer. It gladdens my heart to see," Darcy came over to Elizabeth's side and grasped her hands in his as he sunk to his knees. "I did not believe in happiness. My sister hid my melancholy behind pride and love but the sadness had never left. Not until I met you."

Elizabeth hummed in agreement but then frowned, "You could have fooled me when we first met. It looked more like you wanted God to strike me down where I stood." Elizabeth looked at their joint hands in her lap with growing sadness.

"I know I was not the most… civil of people when we first met. But it was mostly brought on by fear. Fear of your beauty, your intentions and… the unknown." Darcy cupped one of his hands around Elizabeth's cheek and raised her face to look upon him. "Attraction can form itself in many unusual and, almost, dangerous ways. My fear managed to paint my attraction into something perverse and horrifying and it scared me." Darcy leant forward slightly and locked gazes with Elizabeth. "I love you, Elizabeth Bennet. Some may think me mad because I have only known you for a maximum of three months and I couldn't possibly have fallen in love with you in such a short amount of time. But true love forms in many different ways and at many different speeds. You bring me happiness like no-one ever has. You make me smile and laugh and sometimes cry, both in a good way and a bad way, but isn't that what love is; unrestrained happiness and unfathomable anguish?" Darcy closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Elizabeth felt her heart accelerating in her chest. Oh, how she loved this man.

"Fear can drive men to do stupid and hurtful things that often leave the person they love most in an anguished and devastated state. That is what I did to you and I am so sorry." Darcy looked Elizabeth in the eye and smiled. "You are my sunshine and my jewel. You are more precious than all the money in the world and I would willingly give my life to see that smile placed once more upon your face." Darcy grinned when Elizabeth let out a small giggle and her eyes brightened with happiness and love. "See? You are gorgeous and you are mine. Now, will you be willing to tell me what had wiped that beautiful smile from your face when Mr. Heralds walked into the room?"

Elizabeth's brief happiness faded and she felt her heart stutter in fear. She knew that was coming but she had hoped to put it off for some time. But, instead of cowering in a corner and hiding the truth, Elizabeth took a calming breath and readied herself to break the news. "Mr. Heralds, he…" Elizabeth's voice caught in her throat and tears fell from her eyes. Jane had come to sit by her side when Darcy had begun to question Elizabeth about Mr. Heralds. She grabbed Elizabeth's free hand and hugged it to her chest which she meant as a comforting gesture and in which Elizabeth took some strength. "Mr. Heralds was the one who attacked me in April." Elizabeth finally admitted and she heard a collective gasp from her two comforters. Darcy seemed to be the most shocked by Elizabeth's news and she felt her heart pound erratically against her rib cage. The spell that had been cast upon Darcy seemed to break a few minutes later because he ripped his hand away from Elizabeth and started pacing by the window. Elizabeth heard Jane sob softly and grasp her hand tighter but Elizabeth was completely focused on Darcy. "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I should have told you the moment you found out, but I was scared. I didn't know what to believe or where to turn." Elizabeth tried to explain, to beg for him to understand. "Please, do not be angry with me. I am sorry," Elizabeth cried and placed her spare hand over her eyes as her tears descended over her cheeks. She sobbed and sobbed as the memories of that night filled her head and as the fear that Darcy had been pushed too far clouded her mind. She was scared that he would leave her.

"Oh, Elizabeth, I am not angry with you, my love. I am angry with that bastard. I am so sorry that this had to happen to you," Darcy said as he wrapped Elizabeth in his arms and rocked her back and forth. "You are not to blame for this. He is the filthy little urchin. Did he ever say anything to you?"

Elizabeth turned her head into Darcy's neck and took some comfort in his smell. "H-He sa-aid that '_no wonder monster Darcy is falling for you' _a-and '_let's see if that posh pig wants you now that you are tainted'. _I ha-hadn't known what h-he meant but n-now I do. He wanted to tarnish me so that you wouldn't… c-couldn't marry me. I am s-so sorry." Elizabeth's sobs became gasps as they left her short of breath. Darcy's hold tightened on Elizabeth as he tried to calm her down. He rocked his body in a soothing way as Jane hummed a lullaby as tears fell down her face. Darcy recognised the tune and it brought him some comfort too which was a God-send of itself.

It took twenty minutes for Elizabeth to settle into a fitful slumber and Darcy felt his worry evaporate somewhat as he watched her sleeping face. She is such a beautiful angel… _his angel_. Darcy manoeuvred Elizabeth's body back to the bed and stood to leave.

Just as he reached the door, Jane called to him, "Mr. Darcy… Thank you for your help. I do not think I would have gotten her to settle otherwise."

"Think nothing of it, Miss Bennet. Also, please call me Darcy or Fitzwilliam. We are going to be family after all." Darcy smiled at Jane and she dipped her head in surprise.

"Um-m, Fitzwilliam, thank you. Please call me Jane as well." Darcy nodded and turned to leave when Jane called again, "Fitzwilliam." He turned to face her again, "I am sorry about what has happened to you and your family. You do not deserve it." Jane said and she blushed. "What will you do now?"

"I thank you for your kind words, Jane. I am of a similar mind towards you and your family." Darcy sighed. "As to what I shall do now… I will go a hunt that …" Darcy managed to control himself before he said anything unacceptable in the presence of someone Darcy barely knew. "Man and I will speak with him." The words came out quite ominously and Darcy decided to leave the hidden meaning out in the open.

Jane nodded in agreement, "Please do, but just promise me one thing," Darcy nodded. "Stay safe," Jane continued. "I do not think my sister could weather the emotional storm that would be created if you were to be injured or killed. You mean everything to her." Jane admitted.

"As she does to me," Darcy said under his breath before turning to address Jane. "I promise you that I will return in one piece." Darcy bowed, "Goodnight Jane."

Jane curtseyed, "Goodnight Fitzwilliam."

Darcy strode from the room and walked down the hall to the staircase. Descending the stairs proved to be quite strenuous as the anger began to leave his veins. He could only hope that he would not fall to his death. Before Darcy left the Bennet residence, he decided it would be best to fill in Mr. and Mrs. Bennet of the night's events and to find out where that bastard lived so he could rip him to shreds.

The drawing room door was open and he could see lights filtering into the hallway from the lit candles. _They must be in there_, Darcy thought as he strode towards the open door. He was right. As soon as he walked through the door, Mr. Bennet sprung to his feet, quickly followed by Mrs. Bennet. "What happened, is Lizzie alright?" Francis asked as she hurried to Darcy's side.

"She is… sleeping," Darcy said, avoiding the question. "She told me what had caused her to get upset earlier and I thought I should share it with you." Darcy said and Mr. Bennet waved his hand towards one of the seats in the parlour. Once seated, Darcy endeavoured to fill in the details as much as he could.

"I knew it," Mrs. Bennet cried when Darcy had finished. She was then enveloped in tears and she threw herself into Mr. Bennet's waiting arms.

"If you grant me permission," Darcy began. "I will hunt down Heralds and make him wish he was never born." Darcy promised in a solemn voice. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet looked at each other and seemed to be holding a private conversation.

After a good five minutes, Mrs. Bennet nodded to Darcy. "Very well, Darcy. We grant you your wish. You may hunt this man down and do with him as you like. However, I would rather it be in a non-violent way; for I do not wish for you to be harmed." Mrs. Bennet warned Darcy as he nodded in anticipation.

"Do you know where he lives?" Darcy asked.

"He lives in the town square; above the tailor's shop. He lives there alone whilst his parents live across town. You should find him there." Mr. Bennet supplied. His voice held undertones of the pure fury that he was keeping concealed as best he could.

Darcy rose to his feet and thanked the Bennet's. "Thank you for your help and thank you for having me stay past the compulsory visiting hours. I will find him and I will make him pay for what he has done." They both nodded and smiled at him. He felt his heart swell as he saw the pride dancing in their eyes. A pride that he has not seen since his father died. His heart warmed and he bowed. "Have a splendid evening and I will see you tomorrow in town." Darcy straightened.

"Thank you, Darcy. I hope you have a nice evening too." Mr. Bennet wished with a bow.

"Be careful, my dear," Mrs. Bennet said as she curtseyed.

"I will," Darcy promised one last time before he escaped into the cool night air. _I am coming for you Heralds. There is nowhere to hide you sick bastard, _Darcy thought as he clambered atop Aznavour and began the trek into the town.

Hopefully, the coward had not run away.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

_**Last time:**_ _Hopefully, the coward had not run away._

Chapter 14

The night was overcast and cold and the air lay heavy in Darcy's chest. The anger boiled within him so much so that he hoped that he could keep his temper when he saw that little brat again. He was pretty sure that if he let his anger get the better of him then he would string the boy up by his neck. Not the best way to begin married life; constantly on the run and looking over your shoulder. However, there was something that was preying on Darcy's mind that would not let his anger bide. Mr. Bennet had mentioned something about Mr. Heralds' parents living on the other side of town. But that could not be because they were dead. Darcy witnessed that with his own eyes the day they were laid to rest in the Pemberley grave yard. That was before he was chased from the grounds by the two sons of Mr. and Mrs. Heralds.

Darcy could not wrap his mind around how the boy had managed to fool a whole town into thinking that he had parents. Were they seen in public? If so, he must have been paying a high price to the people who were posing as his parents. Also, what had happened to his brother Nathan? Why was he not with Gregory? The questions kept forming themselves in Darcy's mind and left him rather dizzy. The more he thought on them the more the questions grew and the more frustrated Darcy felt. Though one thing was clear, Heralds attacked Elizabeth, not out of revenge, but out of lust. He may have thought he was ruining Darcy's chances but the things that happened just made Darcy more protective of his wife to be. Something must be very wrong inside that boy's head for him to want to destroy two innocent women's virtues to get to Darcy. Elizabeth had not even been what Darcy thought he had wanted when Heralds attacked her. Darcy had not shown her any kindness at that point. However, Heralds must have seen something there that the two parties involved had not. Something must have convinced him that Darcy was in love with Elizabeth or else he would not have done what he did. Unless it was just an excuse to make him-self feel better about ruining Elizabeth's reputation. Maybe it was Heralds who was in love with Elizabeth and he had reached a point where he could control himself no longer.

If that was the case, Darcy cracked his knuckles as he closed his over them. _The bastard is going to wish he had never been born, _Darcy thought threateningly as he broke down the door to Heralds' living quarters. He slowly ascended the stairs trying to catch if there was any movement above. There was. There was the sound of hurried footfalls heading towards a spot far away from the front door. Darcy rushed up the stairs and broke down the next door he came across, much like the first, and walked into the quiet room. Darcy searched the empty living quarters but they came up empty. _The little shit could not have gotten far, _Darcy's inner voice crowed. There was a soft click behind Darcy that sounded an awful lot like a pistol being loaded. Darcy slowly turned, with his hands up, to face the gunman and saw a very angry Mr. Heralds glaring at him. Darcy was not one to be threatened by a lowlife such as Heralds, however, with the gun pointed towards his chest like it was… He would admit that he was slightly afraid.

Just before Heralds pulled the trigger, Darcy ducked. The shot rebounded off the shelf in the corner of the room which caused the shelves to fall and get covered in dust from plaster that the bullet was buried in. Heralds re-aimed the gun and Darcy knew it was the end for him. Darcy closed his eyes in anticipation for the loud _BOOM! _And the searing pain that was sure to follow…

_Click,_ the trigger was pulled but nothing happened. Darcy opened one of his eyes to see Heralds rattling the gun and smacking it against his palm. Whilst the man was distracted, Darcy leapt and tackled Heralds to the floor. Darcy managed to straddle Heralds waist and he grabbed a hold of the hand that was holding the gun. Darcy smashed Heralds' hand against the floor trying to get him to let go of the gun. After one last hard _smack_, the gun clattered to the floor. Darcy then proceeded to punch Heralds in the face as hard as he could; blood splattered the floor and Darcy's fist but he continued, the rage seeking an outlet. He only stopped when Heralds groaned in, what sounded like, serious pain. Darcy rose off of the lump on the floor and got to his feet. He took some steadying breaths as he walked away from the man. He heard a spitting sound and a groan as Heralds heaved his body into a sitting position.

"Why'd you stop there? You could have killed me and no-one would have known any different." Heralds taunted. Darcy clenched his fists and turned to look at the pathetic excuse of a human being. The boy was clutching his broken, bleeding, nose as he glared back at Darcy.

"Because, unlike you, I have a sense honour and I have a conscience." Darcy spat through his gritted teeth.

Heralds placed a hand over his heart and had a mocking look upon his face. "I am deeply offended, Mr. Darcy, that you would think so little of me. A gentleman who has been your longest friend," His voice was mocking which made Darcy flinch as he tried to keep control of his anger.

"You are no friend of mine and you certainly are not a gentleman," Darcy growled.

Heralds had the gall to laugh which only angered Darcy further. "I am sure you fiancée would have to disagree." Heralds shook his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. "I am sure she thought me to be quite the… _gentle_man." Darcy could no longer control himself. He stormed over to Heralds and picked the disgusting creature up by his neck.

Darcy's hand clenched, "You will not speak of Miss Elizabeth again; or I will run you through with my sabre. Believe me, I will not hesitate." Darcy threatened with another clench of his hand.

Heralds attempted a laugh but it came out choked, "What sabre? Is it invisible?" In answer Darcy clenched again and Heralds made a choking sound; which caused Darcy to smile menacingly.

"I have a sword at Netherfield. I will string you up and drag you there and then run you through with my sabre." Darcy threatened. "Or I could easily make it look like you killed yourself in this very room. It is quite simple and no-one would ever know or care." Darcy carried on.

"You are gravelly mistaken if you think that no-one would care." Heralds said as he clawed at Darcy's hands.

"Ah, yes, your mystery parents, you have made quite the story for yourself. Have you no shame, faking having parents _that are living_? How have you managed to fool a whole town into thinking you belong to a family?" Darcy asked and clenched his hand tighter. Heralds started turning blue by the time Darcy decided to let the bastard go. Heralds crumpled to the floor, gasping and grasping at his throat.

"T-They ar-are not fake," Heralds managed to gasp through his teeth. Darcy frowned in confusion and frustration. "The people," He wheezed, "Are my real parents." Darcy froze in shock. "It turns out the Heralds family found me and took me under their wing."

Darcy shook his head, as if to clear it, and looked at Heralds with incredulousness. "You are lying." He growled and started to advance on the spluttering mess on the floor.

Heralds crawled back as fast as he could, "Why in God's name would I lie about something like that?" Heralds yelled in fear; his eyes began to fill with tears. "My real parents left me to die in a field outside of the Heralds' residence. My mother found me and took me in." Heralds sobbed.

Darcy could not wrap his head around what the man was saying. _How can this be true? Also, if it is, why is he still hunting me down? _Darcy wondered. Darcy mentioned the thoughts out loud.

"Because the Heralds are my true family and you ripped each and every one of them away from me." Heralds spat.

"I did not cause your sister's death. It was her own stupidity, as well as Mr. Wickham, that got her killed. As for your parents… your sister was also to blame for that. They died because they hated what she had done to herself." Darcy glared at Heralds and the man shrunk back in fear.

"What about my brother? Nathan is dead because of you." Heralds cried.

"I have no idea how your brother died. I have not seen him since your plan with Wickham fell through. I could not be the reason." Darcy urged. His fists kept clenching and un-clenching in anger.

"You may not have been the instigator; but you were most certainly the cause. He got into a bar fight with one of your old friends from University and he was killed in said fight. The fight was because Nathan had been bad mouthing your character." Heralds stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Darcy felt a slight twinge of guilt. He had heard about the dual that his friend Henry had gotten into but he had not known it was Heralds' older brother.

"Again, that was not my fault. My friend acted on his own accord. I had no clue as to what had happened." Darcy stated.

"I do not care that you had no idea what had happened. You are still the reason that my family is _**dead**_." Heralds cried in anger.

"You cannot blame me for something that was out of my_** control**_." Darcy yelled back. The boy flinched on the floor.

"Well I do and I got you back for what you did to my family." Heralds spat out. "And what a pretty and _tight_ justice it was too." Heralds licked his lips. Darcy shuddered as he thought of those lips touching Elizabeth's. Anger flared up again in the pit of his stomach.

He rushed forward as he pulled his fist back and then let it swing. It hit Heralds square in the jaw and he crumpled flat to the ground yet again and clutched at his face. Darcy knelt down to Heralds height and grabbed onto his hair to ensure that he was watching Darcy's face. He then whispered these next words, "I am willing to let you live but only because I made a promise to my future wife's parents. You leave town now or I will kill you the next time I see you in town; no matter the promise I have made." Darcy tightens his hold on Heralds hair, "Your choice."

He let Heralds go and watched as the young man struggled to his feet and ran through the door that Darcy came in through. The boy had not managed to avoid bumping into several walls on the way out. Darcy quickly followed and watched as the young man jumped upon his horse's back and rode off out of town. Darcy felt a feeling of completion and calmness fill his mind. It was over. The bastard was gone for good and Darcy could marry Elizabeth without a worry. Elizabeth would finally be his and he would be hers. The thoughts of his wedding lightened Darcy's mind somewhat. He began his mental checklist as he started on the road home with Aznavour.

He would be married to her come Saturday evening and he wished to treat her. It was good that he had sent out those letters to the shop keepers asking them to place a tab for Elizabeth's dress, veil etc. Elizabeth would be out shopping the following morning and she deserved nothing but the best. Darcy wanted to give her everything she could ever wish for starting with a dream wedding.

The tracks home were worn down quite well due to having horses and carts running over them twenty four hours a day. The smooth dirt track was lit up silver from the moon above and it gave Darcy a feeling of confidence. _Nothing could possibly go wrong now, _Darcy thought as he slowed Aznavour down to a soft trot.

The stables were quite so Darcy de-equipped his horse himself. Aznavour whinnied and butted his nose against Darcy's arm which caused his master to laugh. Aznavour really was a stunning creature and Darcy was proud of him. Aznavour had been a present from his parents on his eighth birthday. The horse had grown with him and now Darcy was not seen without him. Their bond was strong.

With one last stroke of Aznavour's nose, Darcy closed the pen and headed inside.

He had just made it through the door when a servant walked up to him. "Sir, Mr. Bingley wishes to see you in his office. It is a matter of great importance." The man greeted with a bow. Darcy nodded his head and the servant dispersed. The older gentleman began to walk towards his friend's office with a feeling of trepidation.

_What on earth could Bingley want at this hour? _Darcy pondered as he reached the door of the study. He knocked once and heard the word: _enter_. Darcy opened the door and walked inside. He stopped when he noticed the scene inside of the study.

"Georgie?" Darcy asked in wonder.

"Hello brother," Georgiana returned and smiled at him sweetly.

"Why are you here, Georgie?" Darcy inquired as he crossed the room to embrace her. He snuck a small kiss onto her forehead.

"I have come to meet my future sister in law and help her arrange the wedding." Georgiana giggled, her voice taking on an edge that sounded an awful lot like: _Isn't it obvious brother?_

Darcy smiled and embraced his sister once again, "We would be happy for the help. I am glad you have come, sister. I have missed you a great deal and I know Miss Elizabeth cannot wait to meet you." His sister smiled against his chest and Darcy felt happiness and warmth spread through his chest. All that was needed was the return of Elizabeth's younger sisters; whom Darcy had arranged to have arrive home the following morning.

_Meanwhile…_

The ride to Kent was rough and tedious. Heralds had not stopped all the way because he had to reach his destination before Darcy managed to take yet another thing that was his. Elizabeth Bennet was _his. _He had bedded her and he had tagged her as his own but Darcy did not seem to take the hint. Heralds had known Elizabeth first and he was not about to lose her to a toffy nosed prig who had fucked whores. That bastard was not taking _Elizabeth_. Heralds reached his destination just as the dawn broke over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight almost as beautiful as Elizabeth Bennet undressed. Oh, what he would do to that beautiful body when he makes her his completely. The possibilities were endless.

Heralds decided to walk the rest of the distance to the house's stables. It was not yet time for the Lady of the house to be awake and he would not dare to disturb her beauty sleep. _God knows she needs it, _Heralds thought. By the time he finished stabling his horse and had taken a long walk through the fields of Rosing's surrounding areas, it was about eight o'clock. That was a decent enough time to announce his presence to the household. Therefore, Heralds found himself walking his way in to the great hallway of Rosing's.

He was greeted by a butler who seemed to be exhausted. "My name is Gregory Heralds and I am here to see Lady Catherine DeBourgh. I have some important news concerning her nephew, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy." Heralds announced. The butler bowed and told him to wait whilst he spoke to Lady Catherine. Heralds decided to have a look around. The building was grand and so was the interior. The ceilings were covered in paintings of cherubs and different scenes from the bible like the death of Jesus the Saviour. The building was truly breath-taking.

There was a throat clearing behind him which made him flinch in surprise. He turned to face the source of the sound, "Lady DeBourgh will see you now." The butler announced and led Heralds through the glorious passageways to a large meeting parlour.

The butler opened the door for Mr. Heralds to enter through. The man then bowed to the old lady sitting in the chair, which Heralds assumed was Lady Catherine, and left the room followed closely by the closing door. Heralds shifted and cleared his throat as he waited for the elderly woman to speak.

Lady Catherine looked at Heralds in an incredulous manner and raised her left eyebrow. She looked menacing, "I am told that you have important news about my nephew. Spit it out." Her voice was rough and grating causing Heralds to wince slightly.

"I have come to tell you that he intends to be married." Heralds revealed. The old woman reeled in shock but quickly recovered herself.

"Who, may I ask, does he intend to marry, Mr. Heralds?" Lady Catherine asked her voice as cold as ice.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Meryton Town, my lady, she is the second daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bennet."

Heralds felt his heart rate soar as he watched the Lady's face drain of colour.

"How much does Miss Elizabeth's dowry offer a year?" Lady Catherine asked in a controlled tone.

"Fifty pounds a year, Ma'am." Heralds said timidly. Lady Catherine let out a small hiss as her hands tightened over her armrests.

"This will not do. He is betrothed to my daughter and he _will _marry her; even if I have to get rid of the nuisance on my own." Lady Catherine whispered to herself and then lunged to her feet as fast as her old frame would let her. "Mr. Smith!" The butler entered the room again and bowed. "Make sure my coach is ready in half an hour. I wish to go and visit my nephew in Meryton." Lady Catherine dismissed the butler and he rushed to fulfil her demands. Heralds felt his heart beat with accomplishment. _Today is a good day after all._


	15. Chapter 15 Part One

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour **

**_Last time: _**_Heralds felt his heart beat with accomplishment. Today is a good day after all._

Chapter 15 Part One

A knock sounded on Elizabeth's door, early the next morning. Elizabeth opened her eyes slightly to stare at the door but then decided to close them again. Instead, she moaned and said "Come in." The door swung open and Elizabeth heard two giggles from the doorway. Elizabeth opened the eyes closest to the door and was struck with the sight of her two youngest sisters; Kitty and Lydia. Elizabeth shot up from her position and stood to embrace them. She felt like she had not seen them for years; not weeks. Her little sisters were back and they could finally be a family again; this brought happiness to Elizabeth's heart. They clung to Elizabeth like she was their life line and it made Elizabeth all the more happy.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly pulled from her sisters' embraces.

"We were told to come home. Isn't it marvellous, Lizzie? Oh, how I have missed you!" Lydia cried and wrapped her arms around Elizabeth once more.

Elizabeth smiled, "Father did not tell me that he sent word for you."

Kitty looked at Elizabeth in confusion, "Papa did not send for us. Mr. Darcy did." She said in her as a-matter-of-fact voice.

Elizabeth frowned, "Why would he not tell me that he sent for you?"

Lydia and Kitty both shrugged their shoulders, "Not sure." They said and turned to look at each other with a giggle.

Lydia turned back to Elizabeth, "Anyway, enough of this. We are all going shopping for your wedding. Your dress still needs to be purchased," she explained excitedly. "Come on, Lizzie, get up!" Lydia cried as she flew out of the door to her own room.

Elizabeth laughed, "Alright, welcome home, Kitty. I will get dressed and meet you downstairs." Kitty nodded and left the room to follow Lydia.

Tulip entered the room and curtsied then she walked forward and started to collect clothes for Elizabeth to wear. Elizabeth was dressed relatively quickly and Tulip made her sit down so that she could do her hair. The maid was efficient in decorating Elizabeth's hair with plaits and twists and by the time she was through, Elizabeth felt as though her head was devoid of hair. Her yanks and pulls had been worth it though. It always was. Elizabeth left her room and walked down the hall to the stairs and descended them. The hall was full of Elizabeth's energetic family and the scene brought peace to Elizabeth's busy mind. That was what normal looked like for the Bennet family; not a care in the world and utter chaos wherever they went. It was home.

The preparations for the day had been settled and the Bennet's began their walk into town. The air was warm and the breeze was soft which brought a tranquil harmony over the Bennet's. Even Lydia and Kitty ceased arguing and enjoyed the calm. The day was definitely heading in a good direction. The closer the Bennet's got to town square, the louder and busier the town got. There were several market stools open selling trinkets and bakery goods etc. the whole scene was peaceful yet hectic. It reminded Elizabeth of a painting she had seen once, it had been completely chaotic yet the colours brought serenity to the scene. A smile lit up Elizabeth's face.

"Right, Elizabeth and I are heading to Madame Moreau's bridal shop. The rest of you girls should take a look in Adelia's boudoir and we shall join you there later." Mrs. Bennet announced to the group. Lydia and Kitty seemed about to protest but Jane and Mary hushed them and pushed them towards Adelia's shop. Elizabeth shared an amused face with her father but it fell when Mrs. Bennet started speaking again. "You, my dear husband, are expected at Augustus's shop."

Mr. Bennet nodded and lifted his hat off of his head in farewell, "Fare you well my beauties; enjoy your shop like I am sure I will enjoy mine." He then replaced the hat on his head and started walking towards Augustus's shop whilst swinging his walking stick and whistling.

Elizabeth giggled and Mrs. Bennet let out a very un-ladylike snort, "That man often makes me wonder." Mrs. Bennet said when Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at her.

"Who is expecting Papa at Augustus's? I know the old tailor never reserves slots so it is not him." Elizabeth asked. Her mother looked like she was trying to hide a smile which made Elizabeth wonder even more.

"Follow me." Mrs. Bennet called as she bustled her way towards Madame Moreau's Bridal shop. Elizabeth wondered what was in store for her when she reached the shop. With that, Elizabeth quickly followed her mother's hurried steps.

Inside the shop was even grander than the outside; complete with small chandeliers, silk draperies and ornate wallpapers which made the atmosphere of the shop almost romantic. It took Elizabeth's breath away when she first took it all in. The shop was full of cream lace veils and white muslin as well as lawn, satins, and silks. The shop was one of the richer ones in Meryton Town which was why it was full of expensive fabrics. Elizabeth was shocked by how much the fabric cost. There must have been a cheaper place to shop; which she reiterated to her mother. Mrs. Bennet merely patted Elizabeth's hand and pulled her towards the embroidered muslin. She knew Elizabeth well. The fabric was beautiful but it was too costly; Elizabeth did not want to buy a dress from there. "Mama, please, I do not want you to pay out lots of money for a dress I will wear infrequently. It is not right." Elizabeth begged as her mother held up some of the fabrics to Elizabeth's body. Her mother hummed softly which led Elizabeth to believe that her mother was ignoring her. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at the shop keeper as she came through the shop from the counter.

"Good morning, Ladies, how may I help you?" The shop owner asked with a soft smile and slight curtsey.

"Hello, I ordered the making of a dress here a couple of weeks ago and we were told it was ready to be fitted. I was told you would be expecting us?" Mrs. Bennet addressed the lady with a smile. Elizabeth looked at her mother in confusion.

"May I take a name?" The lady asked as she headed back towards the counter.

"Darcy, Fitzwilliam," Mrs. Bennet called and turned to look at her daughter with a smug smile and sent a small wink her way. Darcy, of course it was. That would explain why they were in the most expensive shop in town.

Does that mean… "Is he paying for Jane's, Lydia's, Mary's and Kitty's dresses too?" Mrs. Bennet shook her head.

"No, he isn't. Your father is paying for those; not that Mr. Darcy did not offer. Your father turned him down because it would be too much to ask him to buy those too." Mrs. Bennet explained as the owner walked back over to us. Elizabeth nodded in understanding and turned her attention back on the owner.

"If you would like to follow me." the lady said as she started heading to a large curtained area across the shop from where they were. Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth followed dutifully and sat down in the proffered chairs. "Now, I will have to check if the dress's measurements are correct and if they are not then it will take but an hour for me to correct the mistakes. Wait here while I retrieve your dress." The shop keeper said as she left the area.

Elizabeth turned to her mother, "How did you know my measurements?"

"From the dress I made you at the start of the year. I still have your measurements." Mrs. Bennet explained and watched as Madame Moreau walked in with the dress. It was gorgeous. The dress was made of embroidered white muslin and intricately patterned lace. The veil that lay on top of the dress was made of the same lace that adorned the dress's main body. All in all, Elizabeth felt close to tears because of how beautiful it was. Her excitement increased considerably with the idea of what the dress may have looked like on. Madame Moreau hung the dress above the mirror and proceeded to undress Elizabeth. Moreau asked questions about Elizabeth's upcoming nuptials and about her future husband. She also inquired if Elizabeth had chosen her bridal underwear yet or her wedding night attire. Elizabeth admitted that she had not given them a thought which led to the owner asking her assistant to bring out the after wedding attire. Mrs. Bennet seemed to take great interest in what Elizabeth would choose. As a result, Elizabeth let her mother choose her attire whilst she tried on the dress.

It was beautiful; just like Elizabeth imagined. The dress hugged Elizabeth's upper body and made her figure more pronounced. It brought a smile to Elizabeth's face and made her rather emotional. It fit her like a glove and it brought out her eyes. She looked breath-taking, according to Mrs. Bennet who had stopped her assault of the undergarments when Elizabeth had stepped forward to look in the mirror. Tears had filled Mrs. Bennet's eyes; which, in turn, made Elizabeth tear up and giggle softly.

"It seems that I do not need to make any adjustments; which is good. I must say that you look absolutely angelic. Mr. Darcy is a lucky man." The shop keeper complimented. Elizabeth blushed and looked back at her reflection. Never, in all her years, had she been called angelic.

"Right," Mrs. Bennet said once she dried her eyes. "We will have these as well. We will make the adjustments if they are needed. Thank you for your help and hospitality." Mrs. Bennet gave the items to the assistant. Madame Moreau rushed forward and helped Elizabeth to remove the dress. The owner and the assistant then rushed to get the items packaged. After ten minutes of waiting, Elizabeth and her mother were leaving the little boudoir with their arms full of packages. Elizabeth listened to her mother going on about "how beautiful" she looked in the dress and how Mr. Darcy was going to be pleasantly surprised. Elizabeth felt her mouth pull into a smile as she absorbed the comments. For the last week or so, her excitement for the wedding had been buried under stress and self-doubt but with the glowing praise from her mother, she felt the load disappear and her excitement returned tenfold. Elizabeth felt as though she was floating with the clouds; which was a feeling she had lost the day that her attack had happened. She had thought that she would never feel that way again. It was a comfort to know that the excitement for the future was still there.

Mrs. Bennet was still praising Elizabeth when they met her sisters. Her sisters were all excited to know how Elizabeth had looked and by the end of Mrs. Bennet's tale, every one of them was gushing. Elizabeth felt her cheeks blaze with embarrassment and a giggle bubbled out of her mouth.

Her mother and sisters were busy discussing the purchases made by her sisters when Mr. Bennet returned to their meeting point with two unexpected visitors. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter when one of the men broke away from their cluster to address Elizabeth and kiss her hand.

"Good day, Elizabeth." Darcy breathed with a smile.

Elizabeth's heart fluttered again, "Hello Darcy." They stood smiling at each other in their own little world. However, their little moment had been ruined by the shrill voice of Elizabeth's mother as she gushed to Mr. Bennet.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! Elizabeth took my breath away as she stood with her dress on; an Angel. She is one of the most enthralling creatures I have ever laid eyes on. All of our daughters are. I cannot say to you how thankful I am to have a family like this one. You are all my little jewels," Her eyes were filled with tears when she turned to beam at her giggling daughters. Elizabeth felt her heart constrict and tears fill her own eyes. Her mama may be over-excitable but at least she loved her children with a passion.

Mr. Darcy, when Elizabeth turned to him, was smiling at Mrs. Bennet, "I could have told you that Mrs. Bennet." Darcy laughed as she turned to him.

"Hello Mr. Darcy, long time, no see," Mrs. Bennet teased; for, in truth, she had seen him only yesterday when he had attended their home for the evening meal.

"Always a pleasure," Mr. Darcy teased back; his fingers tipped the rim of his hat. The congregation joined together in the jubilant sound of laughter; which caused the passers-by to stop and stare at the small group. That had caused the girls to giggle and blush in embarrassment.

Mr. Darcy was the first to regain his composure, "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, Bingley and I had hoped to extend a dinner invitation to you and your family for this evening at eight. My sister arrived late last night and I had hoped to introduce you all before the wedding. Is that acceptable to you?" Mr. Bingley was nodding along quite fiercely, his eyes never once leaving Jane's face. Elizabeth smiled and felt a soft feeling fill her chest.

Mr. Bennet was eying his family, trying to gage whether they were adverse to the idea or not. It should not have come as a surprise when he saw no argument in sight. Thus, he nodded his head "We would be honoured."

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley smiled and bowed to them. They then admitted that they needed to head back to Netherfield to check on Miss Darcy, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. The Bennets bid their farewells and watched the two gentlemen walk to a pair of horses tied up outside Augustus's shop. Now I know how they had met, Lizzie thought with a soft smile. "Right," Mr. Bennet rubbed his hands together. "Shall we head back home? I know you ladies will want plenty of time to dress etc." The Bennet girls had already started by the time he had finished talking; causing Mr. Bennet to chuckle and take a hold of a giggling Mrs. Bennet's arm. They had exactly seven hours till dinner and Mr. Bennet knew that it would be a complete rush and he was not looking forward to it. Oh well, he thought, I will sit in the library until it is time. With that in mind, Mr. Bennet started whistling softly.

Six and a half hours later…

The clock on the mantel struck half past seven when Mr. Bennet finally emerged from his library. As he had predicted, the house had been a hive of busy bees with the housekeeper and maids running to help each of the ladies of the house get ready. Upon witnessing the scene, Mr. Bennet had chuckled and made a mad dash for his library before the house had grown too loud. When he left the study, the house had been quiet for quite some time which worried him. However, he was pleased to see all of the women standing waiting to leave. What a picture they made; Mrs. Bennet especially. The sight of his wife stirred feelings in him that had been missing for many years. How he loved that woman; though he never admitted to it. He was not quite sure when the last time he had uttered the words was but he knew that it was not recently and that pained him greatly. She was really a beautiful woman though he may not have noticed before. That night, he definitely did.

She was dressed in a green muslin gown with lace trimmings and green slippers. The colour complimented her eyes and brought out the colour of her skin. Her hair had green gems entwined within it and it was piled upon her head in an elegant fashion. She was utterly breath-taking.

Elizabeth was dressed in an elegant blue muslin gown with black lace and blue slippers upon her feet. She looked healthy which was a look that had been absent since her attack. He often worried for her because she was his little girl and life would not be complete without her or the other girls. He loved his family very much and he would fall apart if he lost one of them.

"Shall we head out then?" His daughters nodded and followed after their father.

At Netherfield House…

Darcy sat with his sister on the couch, listening to her run down of life at Pemberley and what new things she had learnt that month. Though the conversation held no interest for Darcy, he found himself captivated anyway. The way his sister spoke was so enthusiastic and alive he realised how much of his sister's life he had missed. No wonder she let herself be fooled by the likes of Mr. Wickham, Darcy's thoughts darkened. How had he not seen that coming? Surely he must have known that he had left his sister open to all sorts of attacks. Still, it was too late to worry about it. What was done was done; there was no way he could change the past. Not then and certainly not in the future. All he was able to do was protect his little sister and his future wife to the best of his abilities and give them every joy in the world that he could.

The door of the parlour opened to reveal the butler who announced the arrival of the Bennet family. Georgiana seemed to bounce in her seat upon hearing the announcement which settled some of Darcy's nerves. He was worried over nothing; Elizabeth and Georgiana would get on like a house on fire. That was a given seeing as how Georgiana got on with Miss Bingley who was nowhere near as sweet as Elizabeth. So, really, he had nothing to fear from the evening.

Except maybe the way he would react upon sight of Elizabeth that was. She looked absolutely breath taking. The colour had returned to her cheeks and seemed to glow with health when she walked in to the room. The colour of her muslin gown matched the entrancing colour of her eyes and Darcy found himself under the power of her spell yet again. For Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a wonder and Darcy felt his chest glow with the knowledge that she was only his.

…..

The Bennet family are quite spectacular this evening, Bingley thought as he drunk in the general picture the family made.

Mrs. Bennet was quite beautiful in her Green muslin gown as was Miss Elizabeth in her blue muslin gown. Miss Lydia wore a pink assemblage of muslin that brought out the childlike features of her face. Miss Kitty wore a purple muslin gown which made her appear much older than she was and Miss Mary Bennet wore a pale orange muslin dress that brought out the brown of her hair and made her eyes appear to be on fire. Bingley must admit, however, that none of them matched the beauty of Miss Jane Bennet.

Jane wore a beautiful red gown that was trimmed with black lace and embroidery. The gown hugged her waist perfectly and fell to the floor in a graceful cascade of colour that reminded Bingley of a waterfall. Albeit, an oddly coloured waterfall 'twas true. Her eyes glimmered with happiness and the softness of her pale cheeks reminded Bingley of smooth milk and white down. The lady truly was mouth-wateringly perfect and hopefully one day the fine lady would be his to call "my love".

"Welcome Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Elizabeth, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Kitty Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet. We have been joyously awaiting your arrival." Darcy greeted the Bennet's which caused Bingley to blush; thank the Lord for Darcy. Bingley had been too busy looking at Jane to tell that they had been expecting a word of welcome from their host. He was such a fool sometimes. "May I introduce my sister, Georgiana," He held his hand out to his sister who clasped it in her own. They smiled at one another and Georgiana rose to her feet and bowed to the Bennets. They bowed in return. "Georgiana, these are the Bennets."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. I am glad that my brother had found someone as wonderful as your daughter. He has told me so much about you all." Georgiana blushed, shyly.

"Thank you Georgiana. Your compliments are quite heart-warming. Though we have only just met, I am certain we shall be great friends." Elizabeth said, coming to stand in front of Darcy and Georgiana. "I am Elizabeth; it is a pleasure to meet you too." Elizabeth embraced Georgiana who took in a sharp breath in shock.

Bingley sighed happily. Family; such a beautiful thing, He thought dreamily.

….

"Welcome one and all. Please, take a seat." Bingley announced to the room. Darcy watched as his friend traipsed across the room to engage Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and Miss Jane Bennet in polite conversation. Darcy shook his head at his lovesick friend. Sometimes Darcy wondered if Bingley truly had a serviceable brain. He had left the welcoming to Darcy who was not the one who had arranged the meal. Yes, he may have extended the invitation to the Bennets but that was only because Bingley had forgotten to mention it to Mr. Bennet when they were buying their wedding attire. The house was Bingley's; therefore he should take care of the specifics himself. Besides, it was his idea that they should hold a small meal with the Bennets while his sisters were out of town.

Shaking his head, Darcy returned his attention to his sister and his wife-to-be. They were discussing their favourite books and their favourite musical masterpiece. Darcy discovered that Elizabeth enjoyed the writings of Johnathon Swift and that she especially enjoyed his book named Gulliver's Travels. "It was about a man who was shipwrecked and found himself washed up on the sand dunes of Lilliput. The tale is quite enthralling really. I recommend you read it sometime." Elizabeth explained, whilst Darcy made a mental note to read the book. She seemed to come alive when speaking of the story so Darcy knew it must have been good.

Darcy also found out that Elizabeth was in love with Beethoven's Piano Sonata No.14. Darcy had to admit that his future wife had impeccable taste. That happened to be one of Darcy's favourites too. That was brought to Elizabeth's attention by Georgiana who bounced in her seat with excitement. "Great minds think alike, don't they Darcy?" Georgiana giggled. Darcy smiled warmly at his younger sister who seemed to have stepped out of her shell an awful lot in Elizabeth's presence. He had known the evening had been a good idea.

Before either Darcy or Elizabeth could respond, the doors of the parlour burst open to emit an awfully bedraggled Lady Catherine De Bourgh. Darcy froze in shock. Hearing the soft intake of breath beside him from his sister, Darcy got over his initial shock and stood to bow at the unexpected and very unwelcome guest.

"I demand a word with you, Mr. Darcy," Lady Catherine spat through her teeth.

At the same time the butler announced, "I did try to stop her, sir, but she did not listen." Bingley nodded his head sagely as he eyed Darcy's aunt with dislike.

"You cannot stop me from speaking to my nephew." Lady Catherine cried in indignation. Darcy shook his head at his aunt's behaviour and looked to his left to see his sister doing the same. Elizabeth wore a mask of confusion upon her face as she looked from Darcy to Lady Catherine.

"Shall we take this to another room, Aunt; I am sure you have much to discuss with me." Darcy swiped his arm to the door and started walking towards his aunt.

Lady Catherine pointed at Elizabeth with a distasteful sneer upon her wrinkled face. "You." she hissed out like a snake. Elizabeth shrunk back in alarm and Darcy glared at his aunt in anger. "You are the one who fits the description that odd little man gave to me. You will come with us too. I want to have words." The old lady hissed threateningly as breezed from the room with what sounded like a growl.

Darcy took a deep breath and turned to Elizabeth, "Into the jaws of Hell we go." Darcy murmured as he held his hand out to Elizabeth. Elizabeth laughed and took hold of his proffered hand and rose to her feet. With her hand securely locked through his arm; Darcy and Elizabeth marched towards the incoming storm.

….

Bingley watched Darcy and Miss Elizabeth march from the room with concern in his eyes. Hopefully that old beast will be finished with her words soon so that they could return to their evening in peace. "What a charming Lady," Mrs. Bennet muttered loud enough for the whole room to hear. A spattering of laughter sounded around the room and soon the room was filled with the harmonies of laughter.

Bingley noticed that the butler was still in the door way so he nodded to the man to continue with what he was going to say. "Begging your pardon Milord, but dinner is served," The butler announced and Bingley nodded in understanding. The butler bowed and then left the room.


	16. Chapter 15 Part Two

**Mr. Darcy My Saviour**

**Last time: **_Bingley nodded in understanding. The butler bowed and then left the room._

Chapter 15 Part Two

_With Darcy, Elizabeth and Lady Catherine De Bourgh_

The room that they finally came to a stop in was relatively big and held two graceful love seats and an armchair. The servants rushed in and started building a fire to warm the cool air of the sitting space. Elizabeth watched Darcy's elderly aunt lower herself onto the loveseat closest to the fire. Elizabeth turned her gaze sharply away when Lady De Bourgh's cold, calculating eyes shot to Elizabeth. Elizabeth could not help the small flinch she emitted when she felt the gaze burning in to her face. _The old woman really knew how to make people uncomfortable,_ Elizabeth thought sullenly as she turned her gaze to Darcy. He was watching his aunt with a heated glare upon his face and it helped Elizabeth to relax. She was not in the situation alone, she reminded herself. Upon Darcy's encouragement, Elizabeth settled on the loveseat opposite Lady Catherine with Darcy beside her.

"May I enquire, Lady Catherine, as to why you are here? It seems to be a great distance to come for a mere congratulatory speech." Darcy inquired innocently but Elizabeth heard the undertone of warning in his voice. Elizabeth turned to Lady Catherine and saw that she heard it too.

Lady Catherine's face turned into a sneer of annoyance as she eyed her nephew and his future wife. With an undignified snort, the lady complained, "If I had wished to congratulate you nephew, then I would have merely done it by post. But you know that I am not here to congratulate anyone because no-one is getting married." Darcy's shoulders stiffened and Elizabeth felt her own grow rigid in confusion. Lady Catherine was definitely not a thing like Darcy or Miss Darcy. She was very forward.

"May I ask as to why you may think that aunt?" Darcy asked with a spark of annoyance in his voice.

Lady Catherine raised one eyebrow at her nephew and glared back at him. "I will not allow you to squander your Father's money on a Hedge-Creeper like this one." Lady Catherine announced, pointing a dainty finger in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth felt her cheeks heat in indignation and she let out a shrill, "How dare you-!" Darcy cut her off and encircled her hand in his.

"I will not allow you to insult my future wife. Either you stop or you can leave. Elizabeth is not a prostitute and I do not take kindly to you calling her one." Darcy warned with a growl. Lady Catherine seemed momentarily stunned but quickly recovered.

"How dare you ruin your family's reputation by marrying someone so low," Lady Catherine glowered. She turned her gaze onto Elizabeth, "You do know that he will never marry you. I will not allow it. He is engaged to my daughter and has been since he was a lad. I do not take kindly to you rearing your head in a place that it is not wanted nor welcome."

Elizabeth felt her anger bubbling beneath her skin but she would not let the woman know that she had affected her. "I had no idea about the prior engagements between your daughter and Mr. Darcy. Nor did I know that he has an aunt as unsavoury. All I know is that I love your nephew and do not wish to abuse him or his trust. You come here sprouting obscenities about me when you have not even held a conversation with me. I most definitely am not a prostitute and I am most definitely not after Mr. Darcy's money. So I would like for you to take back those words. You judge people too harshly." Elizabeth stated calmly and fixed the woman with a cool gaze.

Lady Catherine huffed and turned to Darcy, "Are you going to allow her to be so rude to me? The girl should learn her place."

"No, Lady Catherine, everything Elizabeth has said is true. It is you who needs to learn her place." Darcy turned a beaming smile onto Elizabeth and she saw his eyes dance with Pride. He winked at Elizabeth and then schooled his features back into a ferocious glare and turned to his aunt. "I believe you have said what you have come here to say, so please leave."

"How dare you. I am your aunt and I deserve more respect than this." Lady Catherine cried indignantly.

Darcy shot to his feet and snarled through his teeth. "You deserve no such thing. Respect goes both ways and you will not get respect from me or from Elizabeth. You must treat people the way you wish to be treated. I learnt that lesson in a very difficult way. Now maybe you should learn that lesson also." Darcy stormed to the sitting room door and roughly pulled it open. He raised his hand and pointed to the open doorway. "Get out Lady Catherine and do not come back."

"Your parents would be so disappointed in you, Fitzwilliam. You have let them down and they would be turning in their graves." Lady Catherine tutted and rose to her feet.

Darcy shook his head and Elizabeth saw the hurt in his eyes but he hid it well. "No Aunt, they would be turning in their graves watching you parade around like you are better than everyone else. Now leave my friend's home before I physically manoeuvre you out." Darcy threatened. Lady Catherine stared at him with a raised eyebrow; goading him to dare. Darcy took a step forward and smiled with satisfaction as his aunt waddled past him as quickly as she could.

"This is not over, Fitzwilliam. I will be back," Lady Catherine cried as she exited the room. Elizabeth could hear the woman crying out all the way to the front door. "My nephew is _**ruined**_. I hope he knows he no longer has a place with me if the wedding should turn _**sour.**_"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and felt her back relax with the click of the front door. Darcy seemed to have something weighing heavily upon his shoulders and, as he approached a seat and sat, it looked as if he was being compressed by a ton of bricks.

"Are you ill, Darcy?" Elizabeth asked as a servant silently slipped within the room. _My mother must have sent her, _Elizabeth thought with an inward sigh.

"No my darling, I am quite alright. I am more than alright, even." Darcy admitted with a full grin. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter in response and her thoughts were filled with, _how handsome he is._ Darcy stood up and approached Elizabeth whilst opening his arms for an embrace. Elizabeth stepped into the embrace willingly and felt a sudden peacefulness spread over her. Her inner turmoil was quietened and her world seemed to right itself once again.

Although, she could still hear Catherine's parting threat haunting her memory. If she was somebody different she would probably have laughed off the threat. However, after everything that had happened she knew better than to take threats lightly. "What do you think she will do? She said you have no place with her yet she also said that she would be back. Do you think she might be planning something?" Elizabeth inquired.

Elizabeth felt Darcy shake his head and press his lips to her head. "My aunt is old and has not got much of an imagination. She is harmless," Darcy said, with a huff of laughter. Elizabeth wondered if Darcy was just saying those words to pacify her but then decided that he was probably right. He had known the woman a lot longer than Elizabeth had. _Thank goodness, _Elizabeth's thoughts supplied. Elizabeth smiled and hugged Darcy closer to her body.

"Annie, you may go now. Miss Elizabeth and I shall head to the dining room in a moment." Darcy said. Elizabeth frowned in confusion at Darcy's words and turned towards the door. The small maid stood nervously by the door; trying to keep her eyes adverted from the scene in front of her.

_Oh, I forgot she was there, _Elizabeth thought as she sent a small smile towards the girl. The girl smiled awkwardly back at Elizabeth and curtseyed. She scurried out of the door as quick as her small legs could carry her.

"My sister really should not worry herself so. The girl need not have come in here." Darcy muttered softly to himself and Elizabeth spun her head to face him.

She muttered a soft, "Oh," and looked rather sheepish.

"What is it, Elizabeth?" Darcy asked with a small smile tugging at his lips. Elizabeth giggled and turned her face into his chest.

"I thought it was my mother who sent the maid in." Elizabeth admitted with another soft giggle.

Darcy chuckled softly, "Is that what has you turning into an interesting shade of strawberry?" Darcy inquired which caused Elizabeth's cheeks to darken even more. With an answering chuckle, Darcy said, "My sister is quite protective of me when she thinks I am being threatened. Annie may not look like much but she has been trained to act as a bodyguard if anything was to go awry." At Elizabeth's look of incredulity Darcy smiled and put his hands up in a placating manner. "It may be hard to believe, I know, because she appears small and fragile not to mention shy. However, that is what makes her into a deadly assassin." Darcy explained in a manner that made Elizabeth doubt his story. It all seemed too unreal.

Darcy laughed again, "People do not expect the unexpected. They would not suspect someone of the _weaker _sex to know how to kill someone sufficiently." By Darcy's tone, Elizabeth knew he was not one of the many multitudes of people who thought women to be the weaker sex. At least, not any longer and that made something melt inside Elizabeth's heart. "Besides," Darcy continued. "Georgiana would not allow me to hire two fully trained _men _to look after her twenty four hours of the day. Her reasoning being that there would be moments within the day where they would have to leave her unprotected. When she put it like that, I knew she was right. So, Georgiana bid me to have one of the maids trained alongside Georgiana herself, so that she would truly be protected twenty four hours of the day." Darcy smiled softly and kissed Elizabeth's head. "Thus, Georgiana chose Annie, her ladies maid, to train beside her. Every time she finds herself in danger, I can rest easy knowing that she will be properly protected." Darcy sighed but then his spine stiffened. "That is not to say that I would not be beside myself with worry trying to find her and that I would not try to protect her myself." Darcy assured, though Elizabeth was not sure who he was trying to assure. Elizabeth knew he would never leave his sister to the mercy of someone cruel. Maybe he was trying to assure himself?

"Darcy, I know you would do everything in your power to protect your family which is why I feel fortunate enough that you have chosen to take me as your wife." Elizabeth admitted and raised her head to look at him with every inch of happiness that was resounding inside of her. "I love you Fitzwilliam Darcy. Always and forever." With that last thought, Elizabeth rose onto her toes and captured Darcy's lips in a soft kiss.

_In the dining room_

The room was tense with worry. They had all heard Lady Catherine's loud departure but Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy still had not returned. Had something happened? Is Lizzie alright? Jane twisted her hands together in apprehension and she sat watching her lap; afraid to look up and see the echo of her worry in all of the faces present. It must have been a good twenty minutes before the door to the dining room opened and Jane felt her head shoot towards the door. It was the young maid that Miss Darcy had sent out in search of her brother. The maid walked towards Miss Darcy and whispered something in her ear. Miss Darcy's face lit up in a small smile and her back straightened. Everyone was watching the young woman anxiously.

"Is everything alright, Miss Darcy?" Mrs. Bennet asked when her nerves could no longer take the silence.

"Aye, everything is fine, Mrs. Bennet. My brother and Miss Elizabeth shall return shortly. They are just having a moment to themselves." Miss Darcy explained and with that the anxiety and apprehension dissipated from the room.

"Okay good. Okay fine," Lydia whispered beneath her breath and let out a long breath and sunk back into her chair.

Everyone seemed to agree with her statement though her words remained un-heard by everyone but Jane. The atmosphere of the dining hall seemed to lighten and Jane finally felt able to raise her head. Though she wished she had not because, out of the corner of her eye, Jane could see Mr. Bingley watching her with an almost wistful expression. Jane blushed and set her eyes upon her plate. She could not help but feel a little sad that things were rather strained between her and Mr. Bingley because she had found herself falling in love with him. But, after everything, she had pushed him away and she could not help but feel that this had ruined her chances of ever marrying Mr. Bingley. Why would he want to marry a woman that broke his heart? That was if she had, indeed, broken his heart. Sneaking a sly glance towards the man she felt tenderness for, she could not help but notice that he did not seem broken hearted. Perhaps, he did not feel the same way. With her thoughts cloaked in sadness and guilt, Jane turned her eyes away from the man she loved and felt a growing uneasiness within her.

The door opened for a second time and emitted the Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Jane felt a smile of relief flood her cheeks and she let out a happy "Oh Lizzie!" The room erupted in questioning voices worrying if the pair were alright and asking about what happened. Jane felt a little bit guilty; if only she hadn't of brought attention to their entrance. Then again, Jane was sure they would have been attacked with questions as soon as someone else had spotted them and brought attention to them.

After Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth explained everything that had passed between them and Lady Catherine, the meal continued in companionable conversation. Lydia and Kitty regaled some tales of their stay with their aunt and uncle in London. They mentioned that they had attended a few gatherings and met some friendly people. The whole table was entranced in the excitement and soon all the women were wishing to be in London and experiencing the things that the three younger Bennet's had. All except Miss Darcy, she seemed to be rather silent though she did follow the conversations animatedly. Jane was worried that the poor girl was overwhelmed by the chattering of her two younger sisters. Jane could easily understand her hesitance because they seemed to be rather engrossed. Miss Darcy happened to turn Jane's way and Jane let her face light up in a soft smile. The young woman blushed but smiled back just as warmly.

The meal shortly came to an end and everyone retired to the sitting room. The room was buzzing with excitement about the upcoming nuptials and were discussing where the happy couple planned to go for the honeymoon. Jane watched fondly as Lizzie's face lit up like the sun when she spoke of her marriage to Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth deserved a happy married life after the trauma she had been through and Jane was glad that she found someone who loved her whole-heartedly.

A sudden hush filled the room as Mr. Bingley rose to his feet and cleared his throat. "Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennets, would you be opposed to taking a stroll through the gardens? They are quite beautiful tonight." Jane looked at her family and saw that they were all rather eager and Jane smiled softly at the bright look upon Elizabeth's face.

"We would be honoured, Mr. Bingley. I must admit I have not yet had the chance to stroll in the gardens at night. It would be a pleasant respite." Mrs. Bennet nodded and rose. She then looked at her girls with a meaningful look. "Would it not, girls?"

"Yes, we would be most honoured," Jane, Lydia, Kitty and Mary murmured in unison which caused them to all laugh softly.

"I would like that very much," Elizabeth said as she smiled lovingly at her sisters and her parents. Elizabeth stood up and silently took Mr. Darcy's arm when he offered it to her. They both smiled blindingly at each other as their eyes shone with love and happiness.

The room soon dispersed into the garden they all branched off into their own little groups. Jane watched her mother take her father's arm and she felt a peace spread through her. It was nice for her to know and to see that her parents were still… happily in love. That was what she wanted with the person she would marry. _If that ever happens of course_, Jane though wryly. Jane felt a presence beside her and turned to see a very beautiful sight. It was Mr. Bingley. Jane felt her heart begin to flutter and her knees started to buckle beneath her. However, Jane caught herself before she could embarrass herself in front of the man she… admired.

"Miss Bennet, I was wondering if you would mind accompanying me on this walk? I would like to ask you something important." Jane quickly looked around her for an escape but all her options were taken: Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy were speaking in hush tones to each other as the gazed longingly into each other's eyes. Lydia, Kitty and Miss Darcy were busy gossiping about the latest fashions in London and Mary was half listening to them and half reading a new book she found in her uncle's library. Which just left Mama and Papa but they seemed to be too engrossed in each other to really pay attention to anything else. In the end, Jane just turned and nodded to Mr. Bingley with a soft smile upon her face. "Grand," Mr. Bingley said as he looped her left arm through his and turned them in the direction of a small bench beside the water's edge.

"You have a very beautiful garden, Mr. Bingley. I am quite sure someone could easily get lost within it." Jane stated as a way to disperse the awkward tension between them. It worked, for Bingley laughed and the tension seemed to leave his body instantly.

"Your quite right, Miss Bennet, I have known many people who have said the same about these gardens. Mr. Darcy being one of them." Mr. Bingley admitted with a grin. After a minute or so, his face was cast in shadows of tension once again as a thought entered his mind. "Miss Bennet, I must admit to you that the reason I asked to walk with you is because I have something very important to ask you." Mr. Bingley said and Jane felt her heart begin to beat double its normal pace. "From the moment I saw you I was… enraptured by your beauty. Then as I came to know you, I fell in love with your courage, your heart, your selflessness and most of all; I fell in love with your strength. There are not many women who could keep their wits about them when a person they love is missing. You showed great knowledge and provided comfort to your parents and siblings as you all waited for news on Elizabeth's whereabouts. Not only do you look like one of God's angels but you act like an angel. You are something that should be treasured." Mr. Bingley took a deep breath. Jane felt tears stinging her eyes and her heart was fluttering beyond belief. This was it. Jane was sure of it.

"Miss Jane Bennet, would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife?" Jane felt her lungs constrict and the tears that had threatened to spill came down her cheeks in a wild waterfall. Mr. Bingley frowned and gently wiped away her tears. "I hope those are happy tears rather than tears of sadness. Your parents and I would be most disappointed if they were tears of sadness." Jane smiled brightly at him and reached up and took his hand in hers.

"Yes, I will marry you." Mr. Bingley beamed like she had given him the whole world Jane smiled and held Bingley's hand to her mouth. "I have something to admit to you Mr. Bingley." Jane's eyes became serious and her mind smiled in amusement as she watched Mr. Bingley's face become wary. After a second of gazing at the man she loved, she finally felt enough courage to put him out of his misery. "I love you too, Mr. Bingley, with all my heart." Bingley's face lit up once again in his blinding smile and Jane could not help leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own.

_**A/N: **__hey guys, sorry I am so late with this upload. I was having writers block. Sorry that the disagreement between Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine was so short. I just felt that the coldness with which Catherine was treated would explain her later actions. I hope you enjoyed it._

_ForeverReading1_


	17. Chapter 16

**Mr Darcy My Saviour**

_**Last time: **__Bingley's face lit up once again in his blinding smile and Jane could not help leaning forward and capturing his lips with her own._

Chapter 16: The Wedding Day

Dawn broke across the horizon and the once dark streets soon turned into a busy hive of activity and a burst of bright colours. Children emerged from their houses and began to gather in the square to play with their friends. Their laughter brightened the whole scene immensely and Darcy felt his heart swell with uncontrollable happiness. It was the day of his wedding to Elizabeth and the beautiful morning ignited the endless hope that today would be the best day of Darcy's life.

Darcy had woken before the sunrise and had decided that a ride upon Aznavour would calm his frazzled nerves. Darcy was humming with anticipation and also apprehension. The anticipation of seeing Elizabeth after a while apart and of finally calling her his wife meant that Darcy could not rest easy. Then there was the unquenchable apprehension of what was to come on their wedding night. Darcy knew that Elizabeth would not be ready for that kind of intimacy and he was certainly not willing to push her into something she did not want. Therefore, he promised himself and Elizabeth that he would not consummate their wedding until Elizabeth said that she wanted to. It was her comfort that meant the most to him especially after everything that had passed. He loved her and he would not push her away. Not like before. She would never again be hurt by a man who did not understand or that did not care for her. She was his life now. There was simply no-one else for him.

Darcy heard the birds chirping in the tall canopies of the trees and his heart lightened his mind. Today was a beautiful day and he was soon to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. However, first he had to get ready. With that in mind, Darcy turned Aznavour towards Netherfield and rode a fast as Aznavour's legs could go.

With Elizabeth at Longbourn.

The sweet song of the morning Lark woke Elizabeth that morning. There was a soft glow within her room which softened the glare of the white walls. Elizabeth let out a happy and content sigh. It was her wedding day. Hers. Miss Elizabeth Bennett; soon to be called Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Her heart soared at the idea of being married to such a handsome man. How Elizabeth loved him. With another contented sigh, Elizabeth rose from her nice warm bed and greeted the morning with a very big smile. Her spirit felt free and her mind felt light. Gone were the dark shadows that haunted her dreams and her waking hours. She was finally beginning to see the happy side to life. All thanks to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, her fiancée. Another sigh left her throat.

A gentle knock interrupted Elizabeth's happy haze. "Come in," she called out to her visitor. After a moment's hesitation, Jane's head came around the bedroom door. "Jane, how are you my dear sister?"

"I am grand, Lizzie. I have come to see if you would like some help with getting ready?" Jane asked, rather unsure of herself. She entered the room when Elizabeth beckoned her in. She was followed closely by Tulip.

"I would be glad of your help. As is Tulip, I am sure," She smiled brightly at both of the women who have been strong fixtures in Elizabeth's life. How she loved these two women who had been her confidants for her whole life. She could not have managed without their guidance. Elizabeth smiled softly at the two women and opened her arms wide. Jane flew into Elizabeth's arms as if wild animals were nipping at her heels and Jane wrapped Elizabeth in a tight embrace that made Elizabeth's breath become laboured. Elizabeth laughed when Jane flushed red and lightened her hold upon Elizabeth's slender waist. Tulip was watching the two siblings with adoration and happiness as the two girls clung to each other and giggled. However, when Jane and Elizabeth opened their arms for Tulip to enter; Tulip hung back in apprehension. It was not right for a Lady's maid to hug her mistresses. Jane looked at Elizabeth with exasperated fondness and grabbed Tulip's arm and pulled her into the circle of arms. Tulip stood frozen for a few moments but quickly relaxed when Elizabeth placed a soft kiss upon her cheek and upon Jane's cheek. "Thank you both for being there for me when I needed you. You are both my family and I could not have managed without you." With one last squeeze, Elizabeth broke the hug and pretended not to see Tulip wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Shall we get ye ready then, Miss? Wouldna want ye late for ye own wedding now would we?" Tulip asked, her true northern heritage breaking through her softer Hertfordshire accent. Elizabeth smiled at her sister and her maid in excitement and nodded enthusiastically. Tulip giggled and ran from the room, setting up the bath in the adjacent room.

Elizabeth turned to her sister to see her watching Elizabeth with a fond gaze. "How do you fare, Jane?" Elizabeth inquired as she walked over to her sister.

"I am quite well, Elizabeth. I am certainly looking forward to seeing you married. My younger sister, all grown up." Jane whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "Who would have thought? Me, married?" Elizabeth fell back upon her bed and giggled. "I always thought that you would be married first." Elizabeth admitted. Elizabeth heard Jane's intake of breath and turned to eye her sister's tear stained face. "Jane?"

"Can I tell you a secret, Lizzie?" Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically and moved over for her sister to lay down beside her. There was a moment of silence, in which Elizabeth believed Jane was not going to say anything. Just as Elizabeth opened her mouth to say; "You do not have to say," Jane spoke. "Mr Bingley asked me to marry him."

Elizabeth shot up and stared at her beaming older sister. "When?" Elizabeth urged in excitement.

"The night of the meal at Netherfield when we met Miss Georgiana Darcy." Jane admitted as her cheeks flooded with heat. Elizabeth stared at her sister in shock as the news settled in her head. Once the initial shock wore off, Elizabeth flung herself into her sister's arms.

"I am so happy for you Jane. Why did you not tell me sooner or Mama or Papa?" Elizabeth asked in a rush.

"Papa knows. Mr Bingley spoke with him when the men retired and Mr Darcy remained with you and his sister. I did not tell anyone else because I did not want the light to fade from your joyous occasion. Your moment is more important than my own. You deserve this time." Jane explained and she hugged her sister.

Elizabeth felt her eyes water, "Thank you Jane. It means a lot." Elizabeth began. "Although I would much rather have known about you. You are my sister and we have no secrets." Elizabeth's tone was joking but there was a weightiness to it that reflected her hurt. Jane rose from her laying position and watched Elizabeth's face. Once she realised why Elizabeth sounded like she did, she wrapped her arms tightly around her sister.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I just felt that you deserved the happy attention to be on you for a while. I apologise, Lizzie." Jane whispered. "I love you Lizzie." Jane murmured with a kiss placed upon Elizabeth's head.

"I love you too, Jane…" Elizabeth was going to carry on with the conversation when Tulip plodded back into the room and beamed at Elizabeth.

"Let us begin, shall we?" Jane asked as she happily followed Tulip. Elizabeth stared at the ceiling for a moment, revisiting the conversation that had just passed. With a sigh, Elizabeth rose to her feet and followed her sister and Tulip to the washroom; excitement fully restored.

With Darcy at Netherfield.

The house was filled with bustling servants which meant that the peacefulness, that usually transcended this great property, was broken. Darcy could not bring himself to be annoyed however. The servants were just excited about Darcy's wedding. Darcy could not fault them because he, himself, was excited for it. It had been a long time coming and Darcy was happy that he finally was able to marry the woman he truly loved. Darcy felt the excitement buzzing beneath his skin like a swarm of bees.

As his Valet worked around his chamber, collecting clothing and placing them out, Darcy found that he could not keep still. His body was filled with nervous energy that he could not disperse. He felt like he could run for miles and not be tired, swim a league and still have energy to go again twenty times. He was finally getting married. _Married! Me, _Darcy thought as he finally decided to rise from his bed; which he had decided to creep back into after his ride with Aznavour. He literally leaped from the bed which caused his poor Valet to drop the clothes he was holding. Darcy grabbed a hold of his valet and spun him around as if they were dancing. He was just so happy. His Valet, however, looked appalled and shocked. Darcy finally let him go, shamefaced, and walked briskly into his bathing chamber. Embarrassment flooded his cheeks but did not put a dampener on his good mood.

He relaxed in his violet scented bath and relaxed his contracting muscles. The heat poured through his body at a rate of noughts and Darcy could not help the happy sigh that slipped from his lips. Today was the day that Darcy's life finally began.

With Elizabeth outside the church two hours later

The time it had taken for Elizabeth's family to ready themselves meant that they were running slightly behind schedule. Elizabeth, Jane, Mrs. and Mr. Bennet as well as Mary had to wait for Elizabeth's idle younger sisters to finally grace the world with their loud presence. Once that had been done, then it had been a chaotic hour or so until they were finally presentable. They had rushed down the stairs, apologised and gushed at how beautiful Elizabeth looked and then ran off to sit in the coach that was outside the front of the house. The older Bennet's looked at each other and shook their heads softly in fond exasperation. With a few final, 'So beautiful, Lizzy''s, the Bennet's were finally off.

The ride to the church was filled with nervous, excited chatter and a few tearful episodes. When the coach finally stopped, Mrs. Bennet and Elizabeth's sisters rushed out and into the church. Elizabeth giggled as she watched them go and took her father's offered hand. Elizabeth descended from the coach to a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's from observers who had halted their ministrations to watch the bride walk down the steps from the coach. Elizabeth blushed and smiled at the onlookers, who smiled back. "Ready my love," Mr. Bennet asked her.

She nodded and took her father's arm and they began the walk inside the church. Pachelbel's Canon played out from the church organ and Elizabeth's eyes skimmed over the many faces that filled the hall. She cannot say that she recognised all of the faces there but there were a few that she did. The Bingley's were there as was Miss Darcy and obviously Elizabeth's family were there too. There were the shop keepers that often served Elizabeth and her family. There was Charlotte, her husband Mr. Collins who happened to be Elizabeth's cousin as well, as well as her family members. There were also a lot of Mrs. Bennet's friends as well as Mr. Darcy's friends, Elizabeth assumed.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded at them all as she slowly walked down the aisle. Her eyes broke away from their gazes and searched for the man she loved. He was there, standing proud and beautiful, in front of the congregation. He was smiling at Elizabeth, through his eyes, with uncontrollable happiness. His face, however, was relaxed and impassive. Elizabeth smiled at Darcy and felt happy with the idea that Darcy only allowed_ her _to see his true emotions. It meant that he was comfortable with only her and that brought great peace to Elizabeth's rampaging heart.

Elizabeth soon reached the altar and with a kiss from her father, her hand was placed within Darcy's. Elizabeth's smile grew and she held his hand as tight as she could. Darcy's lips twitched with the briefest smile before he led Elizabeth the rest of the way to the Vicar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation," With these words, the priest began the long awaited ceremony. "to join together this man and this woman..." The Priest turns his body towards Darcy, whose eyes were shining with pride though his face remained impassive. The priest then turned soft eyes upon Elizabeth and smiled at her with kindness and fondness. The priest had christened Elizabeth and seen her grow up. Now he was conducting her wedding ceremony. Life had almost completed a whole circle. "in holy matrimony, which is an honourable estate; instituted by God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His church," The vicar carried on and Elizabeth felt her stomach flutter with butterflies. She was almost Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Just a few more minutes.

Elizabeth squeezed Darcy's hand and he turned his fiery eyes upon her and smiled. Elizabeth beamed at the man she loved and her insides melted when Darcy pressed her hand back. "and therefore is not by any to be taken lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy man's carnal lusts and appetites, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for which matrimony was ordained." The vicar looked sharply at Darcy and Elizabeth knew that the man was warning Darcy to not hurt Elizabeth by leading her into a false marriage. Elizabeth felt a softness spread within her as she watched Darcy square his shoulders and stare intensely into the eyes of the priest. Once the priest was satisfied, he nodded and continued. "First, it was ordained for the procreation of children. Secondly, as a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication. Thirdly, for the mutual society, help and comfort that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity, into which holy estate these persons present come now to be joined." The vicar announced and the church rang with the silence.

The wedding proceeded without a hitch and soon enough, Miss Elizabeth Bennett became Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and Mr. Darcy became the happiest man alive. The street filled with well-wishers and friends and family and Elizabeth felt her eyes fill with happy tears. She had never felt so free. Darcy was finally hers and she was finally his. Elizabeth turned her tearful, loving gaze unto her husband and saw that the man's eyes were smiling brightly as he lovingly watched his bride. The goodbyes to their family and friends were the hardest for Elizabeth to bear. She embraced each of her sisters tightly, as well as her parents, and thanked them when they wished her good luck. She promised to be in touch to keep them up to date with the wedding honeymoon. After Jane promised to wait for Elizabeth to return home from her honeymoon to get married, Elizabeth turned to her new husband.

Darcy was bidding farewell to his sister, who had decided to spend the next month or so getting to know her new family members. Darcy had agreed after much persuasion from Elizabeth and Mrs. Bennet. When he pulled away from the hug he was giving his sister, Elizabeth walked over to Georgiana and embraced her. "I hope you enjoy your honeymoon, Elizabeth," Georgiana said with happiness spreading within her voice. Elizabeth turned to Darcy and he offered her his hand. She gratefully took it and she ascended into the carriage. Darcy quickly followed and shut the door. With one final wave, Elizabeth and Darcy set off on their new adventure.

With Lady Catherine,

The hour was late when Lady Catherine sent for her accomplice in her brand new scheme. Lady Catherine planned on making her nephew's life a living hell. Therefore, she had sent for the very person who had revealed to Lady Catherine the accursed scheme to steal her nephew away from her. She would not stand for such an insult upon her family name. She had spent most of the night sitting up in bed trying to create a plan to ruin Darcy's marriage. It was not until half past eleven that night that she finally concocted a plan. The plan would involve the man who first divulged the information to Lady Catherine. A man who obviously held a grudge against her nephew and his fiancée. Though she knew better than to ask, she could not help but wonder what had passed between the three people.

Lady Catherine waited silently for twenty minutes before the young man finally entered the sitting room. She looked at him unimpressed and he bowed as low as he could. "You called milady?" Mr. Heralds asked with shortness of breath.

"I did. I have a job for you Mr. Heralds which I believe will be beneficial to the both of us." Lady Catherine divulged. A grin formed on the younger man's face that caused a chill to run down Lady Catherine's spine.

"How may I be of service, milady?" Heralds asked with barely contained excitement.

"I would like you to get between Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Mr Darcy. I want you to convince Elizabeth that she is in love with you. Not my nephew. This will cause his heart to break and when they finally collapse into an unhappy marriage… I want you to… get rid of Miss Elizabeth. Her insubordination has pushed me too far." Lady Catherine ranted with barely concealed glee.

Mr. Heralds lowered his gaze, his eyes shadowed with slight sorrow. "Does Elizabeth deserve to die, just because she married your nephew?" Heralds asked, apprehensively.

"Absolutely not," Lady Catherine looked at Mr. Heralds with an evil gleam in her eyes. Her whole body screamed insanity. The kind of insanity that kills. "She has just messed with the wrong family. I will have Darcy as my son in law even if it means killing his new bride." Lady Catherine threatened.

"I am afraid I will not be able to help you when it comes to Miss Elizabeth. We have history that will not help your plan to succeed." Heralds admitted, keeping his gaze downcast.

"Very well then, I want you to speak with a mutual friend of ours. I believe you know him." Lady Catherine looked at Mr. Heralds with a raised eyebrow. Oh, he knew who she meant alright. "I want you to work with him in dealing with Miss Elizabeth Bennet. You will both be paid handsomely." Lady Catherine waved her hand in a dismissive manner. Just before Mr. Heralds left, Lady Catherine called to him again. "Mr. Heralds, just to make it clear… If anything should come out during your… escapades… I will deny any involvement. You will receive no help from me and I will leave you to the mercy of the law. Am I understood?" Heralds nodded in submission. "Very well then, go."

Mr. Heralds ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Not for first time that night, he wondered what had happened in Lady Catherine's life to make her so cruel and… Insane.

Whatever the answer was, Mr. Heralds was not likely to discover it. So, with a heavy heart, Mr. Heralds clambered upon a horse and left the house and its crazy mistress behind; as he rode towards the death of his love. His Elizabeth.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with moving into University and settling in. The story has taken a dark turn in which I apologise. I know Lady Catherine is not the same but, then again, none of my characters are. **_

_**I am just glad that Darcy and Elizabeth are finally married. Hopefully that means that can survive the storm that is heading their way.**_


End file.
